Mummies and Maidens
by UchihaAkia
Summary: Annie O'Connell works hard to earn a living for Rick and herself. What happens when she ends up on a trip with Rick and the Carnahans. Credit also goes to Poorpiratelass's 'Tongue Tied' for absolutley awesome writing check it out!
1. Chapter 1

It had been 5 months since Annie's older brother Rick went to fight in the French Garrison. Annie was Rick's half sister who had stuck by him since they were placed in the orphanage here in Cairo. Since she turned 16 Annie had been working to earn them both some sort of living. She had managed to hold two jobs serving in a bar and working as a gardener in one of the noblemen's homes. Annie worked 3 days a week at the nobleman's gardens while the four other days she spent working in the bar. Sometimes Annie would end up working more than three shifts at the bar causing days when she would work from morning till four in the morning gaining only three hours of sleep until she went to work once more. If Annie lived on her own one job would have been enough but then Rick wouldn't have a roof over his head. Not to mention the money was essential considering Rick knack for getting into trouble and spending a few days at a time in Cairo Prison.

One night as Annie was walking across her bedroom to her small balcony. Her shoulder blade length copper red hair blew in the slight wind. She sat down and leaned against the railing staring at the stars.

"I hope you're alright Rick otherwise I'll make your life a living hell if you don't get your ass back here in one piece" Annie muttered sighing.

There was no mistake that Annie did lover her brother it was he recklessness that made her lose her temper one too many times. As long as she could remember Rick and Annie had been close. Annie supported their living, much to Rick's protests, and Rick in turn helped keep the house and taught her to use guns and knives. Rick had also taught her how to defend herself and Annie gained sort of a boyish attitude but still remained feminine. Annie would wear dresses and skirts when to occasion called but mostly went with pants and boots.

The next morning Annie was on her morning shift at a bar in one of the more popular hotels in Cairo. Most of the tourists came to stay at that hotel because it was more to the standards of the wealthy tourists. Her uniform consisted of a white blouse shirt, black vest, black pants and black high heel shoes. It was usually quiet in the morning it was always in the evenings that people came for a drink. Annie was wading a few tables when a familiar figure to her entered the bar.

"Rick?" Annie inquired.

"Hey Ann." Rick called falling to the floor.

Annie quickly ran to him and hoisted an arm over her shoulder. She quickly took him into the back room and sat him down on one of the chairs. She got Rick a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Oh my god Rick you look like you ran through the desert." Annie commented taking in his appearance.

"Funny you should say that because I kinda did." Rick answered. "Thanks for the water."

"Look stay here and I'll try to get someone to cover for me and then I'll take you home." Annie told Rick leaving the room.

"No!" Rick interrupted stopping Annie, "Don't risk your job for me."

"I'd rather risk my job then to let you be uncared for." Annie said truthfully.

"No, just let me stay here until your shift is over. I know how your boss is." Rick countered. "Look just go back to work and I'll stay here. I'll be fine. You can annoy me when your break comes up."

"Alright Rick, but you don't have to sit back here. Come sit at the bar." Annie said helping him sit in the bar stool and handed her brother another glass water. "So tell me what happened out there."

"Well. We fought in Hamunaptra and I'm the only survivor." Rick said in a low tone of voice because of the other people present.

"Hamunaptra?" Annie whispered in shock, "You mean you guys actually found the city of the dead?"

"Yeah we did. I even found this there." Rick continued taking a strange box from his pocket.

Rick placed it in front of Annie and she stared at it curiously. Taking it into her hands she turned it slowly.

"What is it?" Annie asked her older brother.

"That… I don't know." Rick answered putting it back into his pocket.

"What happened to Beni?" Annie asked as she started giving one of her co-workers some ordered drinks.

"He ran out on me just before the Arabs jumped their horses over our defenses. Other than that I don't know if that guys alive." Rick answered sipping his water.

"Well if I ever see him again I'll give him one. That coward." Annie said angrily as she gave Rick a sandwich which he started to eat fast but one look from his sister made him slow down.

As the day wore on Annie and Rick talked on what they had been doing during their separation. As Annie continued her story about what she had been doing, Rick couldn't help but notice that his sister had been overworking herself in his absence. When he had joined the Garrison she could have quit one of her jobs but she kept them both and at times worked double shifts.

"Ann you're over working yourself." Rick stated with worry in his eyes.

"Am not. I'm just trying to save up some money." Annie defended.

"For what?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. I just… feel like I just should. Save up for emergencies you know?" Annie tried to explain.

"Yeah." Rick muttered.

"Hey O'Connell you don't get paid for overtime!" Annie's boss yelled.

"Sorry sir." Annie answered rolling her eyes and finished up her work.

Annie helped Rick back to her place and made a bed for him while he was bathed. As soon as they had finished dinner Rick collapsed onto his bed and was out like a light.

Three years later Annie was once again making her way to the Cairo prison. As she entered the prison she was brought in front of her brother. Rick was unshaved slightly and his hair was already down to his chin.

"Just like old time's eh dear brother?" Annie snapped at Rick.

"Hey good to see you too Ann." Rick answered.

"Rick I didn't want to spend all that saved money on bailing you out again. I don't know if I can take this anymore." Annie yelled before getting teary eyed.

Neither Rick nor Annie said a word for a moment. Rick was about to break the silence but stopped when Annie knelt down to his level and placed a hand on his. Just by looking into her eyes Rick saw something was terribly wrong.

"I lost my jobs Rick." Annie answered his unasked question.

"After this bail there's nothing left. I don't even know if it's enough to get you out, but there's no more. I've decided that I have to sell the pendant I had left from mom."

"You don't have to sell it Ann." Rick said through gritted teeth.

"I have to Rick. Otherwise there's no way for me to pay the rent." Annie said a tear slipping from her eye. "You're all I have left Rick. I don't want to be alone in this world. Remember the promise you made me when we ran from the orphanage?"

"Yeah I remember." Rick mumbled looking away from his sisters eyes. "I promised never to leave you."

"And that's exactly what you did when you joined the Garrison, but you came back. I was so worried the entire time you were gone that I almost fell into pieces. When you came back it was one of the happiest moments of my life but now you're here in this prison for wanting to have 'a good time'." Annie stated her voice trembling slightly.

"I'm so sorry I have to put you through this Ann. I really am." Rick apologized.

Before Annie could say something else the warden approached with two well dressed people. A man and a woman, who resembled each other. Annie couldn't help but think that perhaps they were siblings. As they came closer the woman wrinkled her nose and whispered something to the man before turning to Rick and Annie.

"This… this is the man you stole it from?" the woman asked carefully pointing at Rick with her wallet and in a proper English accent.

The man who stood beside the woman cringed at his companion's outburst. "Yes now can we please go?"

Rick, in his typical blunt fashion, was unfazed by this comment. Annie remembered that Rick would speak to anyone the way we wanted despite their title or rank. He just didn't give a crap. "Who are you?" he asked. "And who's the broad?"

"Rick!" Annie snapped but was ignored by her brother.

"Oh, well, I'm just a local missionary chap, you know, spreading the good word and such," the man said, in an identical accent to the woman's. "But this here is my little sister, Evy."

"How do you do," Evy added.

"Yeah?" Rick replied. "Well, guess she's not a total loss."

"Rick, I swear one more comment like that and I'm leaving you here." Annie trailed off not knowing how to threaten her brother at this particular time.

Evy continued to look scandalized. "I beg your pardon?"

Suddenly, there was shouting across the yard. "I'll be right back," The warden announced disappearing to the otherside.

"No rush," Rick drawled sarcastically only to find himself hit on the head by one of the guards.

"Rick, are you alright?" Annie asked in a whisper kneeling down to him to examine his head.

"I'm fine Annie, I'm fine. I'm sorry I got you into this mess again." Rick whispered in apology.

"What are big brothers for?" Annie smiled.

Evy cleared her throat lightly to gain Rick's and Annie's attention. "Um excuse me, we found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it," she said with a slight hesitation.

"No," Rick disagreed.

She looked confused. "No?"

"No?" Annie asked Rick also confused.

"No," he repeated himself. "You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

At his words, Evy looked at Rick shocked at the fact that he had dared speak the cities name. "How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" the Evy asked, barely disguising her excitement.

"Because that's where I was when I found it," O'Connell returned his tone again sarcastic. "I was there."


	2. Chapter 2

Evy's eyes showed the sheer thrill of excitment now that there was the possibility that Rick would show her to Hamunaptra since her map had burned. Jonathan on the other hand seemed more skepticle of the prisoner who had fallen to his snitching.

"How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?" he demanded leaning down closer to Rick's face his eyes narrowed.

"Trust me sir, when I say that my brother isn't one to lie about such things. At least I don't think he would on a subject as this." Annie hesitated looking towards Rick who gave a small smile. "Yeah… he's not lying."

You know what, do I know you?" Rick asked curiously.

"Oh no, I just have one of those faces you know thagah!" Jonathan started but got punched by Rick before he could finish his sentence. Looks like they did know each other.

Evy knelt closer to Annie's brother after stepping over Jonathan and removed her hat to cover her face. Annie decided to let them talk private matters on their own. Before she knew it her brother had kissed the British woman.

"Then get me the hell outta here." He said through gritted teeth but the guards then dragged him off.

"Wait! Where are you taking him!" Annie shouted clutching the bars. "Rick!"

"They're taking him to hang." The warden answered, "Apparently he had a very good time."

"No you can't hang him!" Annie shouted clamping her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I have been waiting for the chance to see that dog brother of yours hang." The warden said leading Annie, Evy and Jonathan to the gallows.

"I'll give you 100 pounds to save this man's life." Evy tried to bargain.

"Madam, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang." The warden said.

"340 pounds!" Annie tried to reason and the warden turned his attention to Annie.

"And what else? I'm a very lonely man." The warden said huskily eyeing Annie's body up and down.

"Annie O'Connell! Don't you even think about it!" Rick shouted from his place on the gallows.

"Hang him!" The warden shouted.

"No!" Evy and Annie shouted as Rick's body fell through the trap door.

"Oh his neck did not break… oh so sorry, now we will have to watch him strangle to death." The warden said and Annie ran down towards the gallows.

"Rick!!" Annie shouted but was stopped by some guards before she could reach her brother.

When she called his name a second time his body fell to the ground the noose rope cut loose. Annie pushed her way through and ran to her brother. She grabbed the noose and pulled it from Rick's neck.

"Rick you okay?!" Annie cried holding Rick's face gently.

"I'm okay Ann… I'm okay." Rick gasped.

"Oh thank god." Annie sighed and looked up at Evy.

Evy stood up and nodded towards the O'Connell siblings. Annie smiled at Evy and gave a small bow with her head. The next morning Rick and Annie were making their way to the docks.

"I don't get why you want to come along Annie. It's dangerous." Rick stated.

"Rick it'll be easier to guard those two out in the desert when there's two of us." Annie stated carrying her back pack on her shoulder. In her hands was another bag that carried her rifle, shotgun and knives and pistols.

"I know but you were never a good shot with the rifle anyway." Rick muttered.

"For your information I've been practicing and am just a good a shot as you are." Annie stated confidently.

"Really now?" Rick inquired. "Did you toss a can in the air and see how many shots you could get?"

"Yes."

"The result?"

"As high as you toss it and 7 shots."

"Wow… your one short." Rick said slightly surprised.

"Thank you my dear brother." Annie answered with a smile, "Though I had hoped that… you would have been prouder of me." Annie muttered feeling slightly disappointed.

"You know I've always been proud of you. I may not be the perfect brother and all but I you've always been the better of us two." Rick commented.

"Thanks Rick." Annie answered.

They had reached the Carnahan siblings and were now standing directly behind them, unnoticed, and just in time to catch Evelyn complaining, "Well, personally, I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit."

"Anyone I know?" Rick asked.

Both O'Connell's smirked when Evelyn and Jonathon whirled around guiltily.

"I can't thank you enough Miss Carnahan for saving my brother's life." Annie bowed.

"Excuse me but, why is it that Miss O'Connell here does the whole Egyptian customs and not you O'Connell?" Jonathan asked.

"Jonathan don't be rude." Evy scolded.

"It's alright Miss Carnahan… really. I guess the answer would be that I have more Egyptian blood in me then Rick here. I mean in the end we're only half siblings. Rick here has well, a different father than I do." Annie answered.

"That's very interesting Miss O'Connell." Evy said with astonishment, "Does that mean you speak Arabic and Egyptian?"

"Arabic? Yes… Egyptian? Very little." Rick answered for Annie.

"Well let's not waist anymore time." Annie interrupted. "The ferry won't wait."

The O'Connell siblings boarded followed by the warden and finally the Carnahan siblings. The guys were set up into their own room, the warden having his own due to his smell, while Evy and Annie settled into their own.

"Do you always carry books around with you?" Annie asked eyeing the few books Evy had set onto the table.

"Why… yes I've always had a few with me why?" Evy asked curiously.

"I've always loved books myself, but I never had the time to read any myself. Not that I'm able too much either." Annie answered.

"You can't read?" Evy inquired.

"Not very well, no. As an orphan you're not taught much. I only learned with Ricks help. When we ended up in the orphanage he was old enough to read but I wasn't." Annie explained.

"I could teach you." Evy said enthusiastically, "If you'd like."

"If you have English books that would be wonderful." Annie smiled.

"Miss O'Connell."

"Annie… or Ann." Annie interrupted.

"Annie," Evy smiled, "I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends and call me Evy."


	3. Chapter 3

Annie and Evy made their way to the ship deck and sat down at a table away from the bar. Evy handed Annie a book and she began to read out loud having a little pronunciation trouble. Evy corrected Annie when she said something wrong or with difficulty. Much to Evy's surprise Annie learned quickly and soon was reading with little if no trouble at all. Both women were scared out of their concentration by Rick as he tossed his weapons bag onto the table.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Rick apologized smiling slightly.

"What scares me O'Connell are you manners." Evy smiled back cheekily.

"That's not all you should be scared of." Annie muttered to herself but Rick heard her and shot her a look while unraveling his weapons.

"Um did I miss something? Are we going into battle?" Evy asked taking one of the hook looking weapons.

"Let's just say I like to be prepared." Rick answered as he took the hook from Evy. "I see you've been helping Annie with her reading skills."

"Yes she's quite the fast learner." Evy complimented placing a hand on Annie's shoulder making her blush slightly.

"Well you always did like to read eh Annie?" Rick smiled.

"Yeah… I guess I have." Annie answered. "Well I should go to bed. Thank you for teaching me Evy. Goodnight you two." Annie said over her shoulder as she left.

Annie went back to the cabin and lay down on her bed. She didn't bother to change her clothes since her exhaustion from over working was finally catching up to her. The next moment Annie woke up hearing Evy muttering about a kiss or something. Annie decided to lay still and pretend to sleep. Her ears heard the door open and close almost silently which made her hand slowly slither underneath her pillow to reach for a hand gun. It was when Annie heard Evy gasp that she bolted up and aimed the gun at a man dressed in black robes who had a hook for a hand.

"_Let her go._" Annie threatened in Arabic.

"_Where is the map and key?_" The man asked but before Annie could answer Rick came in holding his own hand guns.

"Evelyn?" Rick called as he entered but stopped when the robed man put the hook to Evy's neck.

Suddenly another man in robes appeared in the window and Rick started shooting away. Evy grabbed the candle on the table and slammed it into her captures eye getting loose. By then the cabins couch had lit on fire as the three of them ran out of the room. Annie had grabbed her weapons bag from under her bed not wanting to lose them.

"The map, the map." Evy panicked about to run back to get it but Rick grabbed her.

"I'm the map, I'm the map, it's all up here." Rick said gesturing to his head.

"Well that's comforting." Evy responded with sarcasm.

"You'd be surprised at how good his memory is." Annie stated following the two while hoisting her gun bag onto her shoulder.

As they got outside a whole firing frenzy had begun. The American's that were also on the ship looking for Hamunaptra were just shooting away. Men in black robes ran around killing everyone in sight. Evy had also managed to save Rick's life while he was busy loading his gun.

"Where's Jonathan?" Annie asked over the gun fire.

"Damnit where is he!" Rick shouted frustrated looking for the smaller man but couldn't see him.

They ran down the ferry dodging and shooting bullets. Once they got midway down the ferry Rick turned to Evy.

"Can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it!" Evy answered.

"Trust me it calls for it." Rick stated lifting Evy into his arms and tossing her overboard. "You next Ann."

Annie nodded and dived into the water her weapons bag firmly strapped to her shoulder. Rick eventually followed with the warden and Jonathan. On shore they took a breather and Annie began ringing out her clothes and hair.

"Hey O'Connell!!" Beni shouted from the other shore. "Looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

"Hey Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!!" Rick yelled back making Annie smirk at this behavior. Rick had always had a good memory.

"So that is Beni boy huh?" Annie muttered taking the weasels appearance, "Well no I know who to smack."

"Oh you'll have plenty of time to do that once where at Hamunaptra." Rick answered as the group began to walk to find the nearest nomad camp.

"They're coming too?" Annie asked astounded.

"Yup." Rick simply answered.

That night they spent at that nomad camp. In the morning the women were busy dressing Evy as Annie, Jonathan and Rick were buying camels.

"He says he'll only sell them unless we take the herd." Annie translated.

Jonathon began jumping up and down, yelling "Five! Five, I only want five! Five!" He turned to Rick. "Can you believe this?"

"Will you just pay the man?" Rick exclaimed in reply.

Jonathon sighed in exasperation. "Fine," he grumbled, dishing out the desired amount of money. "I can't believe the price of these fleabags."

"Well, we probably could have gotten them for free," Rick replied. "All we had to do was give them our sisters."

"Yes, well," Jonathon said. "It was awfully tempting, wasn't it?"

"Excuse me Jonathan you say something?" Annie asked through gritted teeth making the small man gulp.

"Yeah," Rick murmured as he gazed at Evy who was now wearing the traditional nomad clothing and a veil. "Awfully."

Annie couldn't help but notice that his brother was becoming side tracked now that Evy had come into their lives. She wondered if they would start developing feelings for each other. Annie knew Evy had been in a daze when Rick had kissed her on the ferry and now Rick was becoming sluggish with his thinking having seen Evy half her face hidden behind a see through veil. Jonathan handed one of the camels to Annie who brought it down to mount. Before long they were riding in the desert under the blazing sun. Rick lead the pack and the warden brought up the rear since no one wanted to be in the line of his stench. As they rode Annie let her camel follow the others while she thought about what she was going to do after all this was over. Firstly she had to find a job to pay for her apartment. The she would have to get extra money to repair her broken window.

Annie was brought out of her thoughts when Evy tapped her shoulder.

"Annie? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking what I'm going to do after this is over." Annie answered.

"What are you going to do after this?" Evy asked out of curiosity.

"Well… I'm going to have to find a job again… two in fact. Then I'll have to pay the rent on my place and repair a window." Annie listed and Rick was listening aswell.

"Oh no did you lose your job because of us?" Evy asked indicating to her and Jonathan.

"No, no. It wasn't either of you. You see I…" Annie trailed glancing at Rick, "I… quit because the hours didn't suite me too well. I became too exhausted after the day was over."

Rick gave his sister a surprised look but turned back in front to watch the sun set in the sky. It became darker and colder. Annie pulled a blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm watching as Rick pushed the sleeping Evy upright so as to not fall from the camels saddle.

"She seems attached to you Rick." Annie said from Ricks other side.

"You're joking right?" Rick asked.

"No I mean it Rick. She seems to like you and I know you like her."

"I do not." Rick argued quietly.

"Deny it while you can Richard O'Connell. You're falling for her and you know it as well as I do."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Rick asked changing the subject.

"I can't. Not with those guys up there watching us." Annie said nodding her head towards a cliff where some figures sat on horses.

"I don't think they'll do anything to us now. Go to sleep Ann. You'll be the first person I wake if they decide to introduce themselves to us." Rick assured and Annie slightly reluctantly closed her eyes.

The next morning Annie's group passed over some dunes in the scorching heat. Jonathan was slowly losing his patience and asked Rick if they were there soon. It was then that the part desended a dune to come to a graveyard of skeletons. Annie noted that most of them were wearing the French Garrison uniforms.

"Yeah, were getting closer." Rick answered Jonathans question then he pointed to one of the skeletons, "I used to know that guy."

"Were you on good or bad terms with him?" Annie asked out of curiosity.

"I was on bad terms." Rick answered.

"Well, sucks to be him now doesn't it."

Later that day Annie and the others came face to face with Beni and the American dig team. They all turned to face East where the sun would rise after having bid good morning to each other forcefully.

"What the hell are we doing?" Daniels cried out.

"Patience, my good biracky, patience," Beni murmured.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell," Henderson called over to Rick, his mouth full of tobacco. "First one to the city. Five hundred cash bucks."

"One hundred of those is yours if you help us win," Daniels told Beni.

"It will be my pleasure." Beni replied.

"What's going on?" Evy asked.

"Wait for it," Rick replied.

"Wait for what exactly?"

"We're about to be shown the way."

As the sun slowly rose in the distance, Annie watched as a rock formation started to appear in a water ripple like fashion. It was took Annie's breath away and she could just feel the magic surrounding the city that layed in the center in ruins.

"Well I'll be." Henderson breathed.

"Can you believe it?" Daniels wondered.

"Hamunaptra," their bespectacled friend, Mr. Burns, grinned.

"Here we go again," Rick said from beside her.

A glimmer shined from one of the obilisks that could be seen which signaled the start of the race. Rick and Beni were up ahead racing, neck and neck, each desperate to get to the city first. Beni lost his patience and started hitting Rick with his riding crop. Rick lost his tolerance for pain and managed to grab the crop and tossed it away.

"Bye, Bye, Beni." Rick said having grabbed the little mans shirt and pulling him off the camel.

"Serves you right." Evy said to Beni as she passed him.

Evy rode faster catching up with Rick and then passing him into the city winning the bet. Annie had just calmly trotted her camel to the city. Once they all came to a stop Annie got off her camel and started taking off the saddle when Rick patted her shoulder. When she turned she came face to face with a roll of money.

"Here you deserve this." He said placing the money into her hands.

"Rick I can't take this it's your money." Annie argued.

"No. I'm giving it to you. You know? As a present for all the stuff you've done for me." Rick smiled.

"Oh thank you Rick." Annie smiled hugging her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Before long everyone from Annie's group was standing at an opening that led underground. Evy and Jonathan were working on some mirrors and Rick was tying a rope around pillar so everyone could climb down. Annie loading hers and Rick guns in case they found something down there. She had also noticed the embarrassed look on Rick's face when he had tried to say something to Evy while giving her one of the American's tool kits as a gift. When Rick finished tying the rope to the pillar, having smacked the warden with it a few times, Annie handed him his guns and watched him climb down. As they entered the chamber Evy was in awe. Annie had climbed after Evy and was followed by Jonathan.

"Do you realize we're standing in a room that no one has entered for over three thousand years?" She said walking towards another mirror.

"What is that god-awful stench?" Jonathan exclaimed into the stillness once he had touched down. The warden dropped down next to them. "Oh," Jonathan said, realizing at once where the smell was coming from.

"And then there was light," Evy announced, adjusting the mirror and knocking away the cobwebs clinging to it.

The beam bounced off several hidden mirrors, and suddenly the room was filled with light.

"Hey," Rick said. "That is a neat trick."

"Oh my God," Evy murmured. "It's a sah-net-jer."

"A what now?" Annie asked, deciding to join the conversation.

"A preparation room," Evy clarified.

"Preparation for what?" Rick inquired.

"For entering the afterlife," she replied spookily.

"Mummies, my son," Jonathan explained, seeing that Rick still looked confused. "This is where they made the mummies."

Rick had pulled one of his pistols out and was walking ahead of the rest of them, torch in one hand, gun at the ready in the other. They walked down a passage Rick in the lead followed by Evy, Jonathan, Annie and finally the warden. Suddenly, loud skittering was heard all around them. The whole party looked back and forth, swinging their torches about, trying to figure out what the noise was and where it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from above them.

As suddenly as it had started, the noise died away. "What was that?" Jonathan asked.

"Sounds like… bugs," Rick replied thoughtfully.

"He said bugs," Evy hissed at the rest of them.

"What do you mean bugs?" the warden exclaimed. "I hate bugs!"

"Well then you're kinda in the wrong place now aren't you?" Annie muttered.

The small group turned a corner and came out of the cramped hall into a large room, with the base of a very large statue before them. All that was visible were the legs and feet of the statue, the rest of it disappeared into the ceiling.

"The legs of Anubis," Evy announced. "The secret compartment containing the golden book of Amun-Ra should be hidden somewhere inside here."

"Evy… what exactly is this book you keep talking about?" Annie asked having missed all Evy's conversations regarding the book.

"Well it's a book made from gold and it holds ancient spells that were used 3000 years ago." Evy explained shortly but not loud enough for the warden to hear.

"Oh well I guess you're after it because of the text inside?" Annie whispered to her.

"You know me already." Evy smiled.

As they all approached the statue's base, distant moaning could be heard. It continued coming closer and closer. The whole party threw themselves up against the base of the statue. Rick handed his torch over to Evy and pulled out his other gun. Annie reached into her holsters and pulled out her own pistols. On either side of her, Jonathan and the warden also drew guns. The four of them spun around the corner of the statue, guns drawn. They found themselves facing about fifteen men, almost all of whom had guns pointed back at them, and who looked every bit as scared as they felt. It was the American dig team.

"You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell," Henderson announced.

"Likewise," Rick replied.

All of them lowered their guns. "Hey," Burns exclaimed, stepping towards Evy, who was standing back behind her four armed companions. "That's my tool kit."

"No, it isn't." Rick replied, pointing his guns at him. Jonathan, and the warden took that as a cue to do the same.

Annie rolled her eyes at their behavior, especially Ricks. Typical men, less brains more brawn as the saying went. The Americans aimed their guns back at their four competitors. "Perhaps I was mistaken," Burns said, backing off.

Evelyn attempted to take control of the situation. "Well, have a nice day gentlemen, we have a lot of work to be getting along with."

"Push off!" the other crew's snooty Egyptologist shouted at her. "This is our dig site!"

"We got here first," she growled back.

The guns came out again. "This here is our statue, friend," Daniels snarled, ironically sounding the exact opposite of friendly.

"I don't see your name written on it, pal," Rick snarled back.

"Yes, well," Beni spoke up. "There is only five of you, and fifteen of me. Your odds are not so great, O'Connell."

"I've had worse," was Rick's reply.

"Yeah, me too," Jonathan added.

Rick looked at Jonathan like he had lost his mind. Annie however had taken a step back but heard something hollow. Glancing down she saw a crack and pushed a few stones down hearing their sound echo. Without being seen Annie nudged Evy a bit gaining her attention. Evy stared at Annie and watched as she glanced down. Evy glanced down and stared at the opening while Annie once again pushed a rock below. Evy quickly raised her eyes to meet Annie's with a smile.

Evy took charge, "Oh, for goodness sake," she said, stepping forward and pushing down everyone's guns. "Let's be nice, children. If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." She turned to Rick and gave him an imploring look, trying to push his arm down. "There are other places to dig."

Rick also listened to Evy. He slowly lowered his gun and gave her a very strange look. Minutes after the scene with the Americans at the base of Anubis digging from below. All except the warden, who had gone on his own.

"According to these hieroglyphics," Evelyn was saying. "We're underneath the statue of Anubis. We should come up right between his legs."

"When those damn Yanks go to sleep, no offense," Jonathan announced.

"None taken," Rick and Annie said at the same time.

"We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them," Jonathan finished.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment thing?" Rick asked skeptically.

"Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it," Evelyn replied. "No offense."

"None taken," Rick said once more.

Evy stood there for a moment and turned to Annie who hadn't said a word.

"Annie? Are you angry at what me and Jonathan said about Americans?" She asked as Annie turned a confused look at Evy.

"No of course not why would I?" Annie answered.

"Evelyn, Annie's more Egyptian than American." Rick explained.

"Oh right." Evy smiled at Annie who smiled back.

"Where'd our smelly little friend get to?" Jonathan asked suddenly, meaning the warden.

"Who know's. I would think he's looking for some investments." Annie answered.

After a good hour, they finally stopped to take a rest. Jonathan began swinging his ax at loose rocks, practicing his golf swing. Annie took a sip of water and handed the canteen to Rick who took a sip before handing it to Evy. Evy and Rick began talking about mummies which Annie found kinda gross but then pretty interesting aswell.

"Let me get this straight," Rick interrupted her. "They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in… jars."

"They'd take out your heart as well. Oh, and do you know how they took out your brains?"

"Evy, I don't think we need to know this," Jonathan announced.

"They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit, and then rip it all out through your nostrils."

"That's got to hurt," Rick added.

"Well, it's called mummification, you'll be dead when they do this," Evy explained. The process she'd just described didn't disgust her in the slightest. In fact, talking about it seemed exciting to her.

"It's like early forms of surgery." Annie voiced.

"I guess you could say it like that."

"For the record," Rick announced, turning to Jonathan. "If I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification."

"Likewise," Jonathan agreed, swinging at another rock.

The rock flew upwards, bouncing off the ceiling, and causing the room around them to shake and rumble. Dirt began to billow down around them, and very suddenly, a huge, heavy, rectangular object fell from above, landing before Rick, Evelyn, and Annie.

"Oops," Jonathan said quietly.

Rick and Evy also stood up. "Oh my god," Evy announced. "It's… it's a sarcophagus. Buried at the base of Anubis."

Everyone looked up at the cavernous hole in the ceiling above them. Evy stared at the sarcophagus before her. "He must have been someone of great importance," she continued. "Or he did something very naughty." Rick raised his eyebrows at this.

"Who do you suppose in inside?" Annie asked.

The four of them began blowing and wiping sand off of the top of the sarcophagus. Annie saw some marking on the lid and read them out loud for everyone.

"He that shall not be named?" Annie looked up at Rick, "I have a bad feeling about this Rick."

"You and me both." Rick muttered and dusted away some more sand. Rick was frowning at a strange indentation carved into the surface of the sarcophagus. "This looks like some kind of a lock," he announced.

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out," Jonathan put in.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rick said. "Wouldn't this count as some sort of bad omen Ann?"

"Well yes… now that you mention it."

"I'll tell you one thing: it would take us a month to crack into this thing without a key." Rick explained to Evy who had a far off look in her eyes as if she was remembering something.

"A key?" Evy exclaimed suddenly. "A key! A key! Now that's what he was talking about!" She raced over to their bags and began rifling through Jonathan's satchel.

"Who was talking about what?" Rick asked, confused, looking over at the other two with a similar look on his face. Both of them shrugged.

"The man, the man on the barge!" Evy explained. "The one with the hook! He was looking for a key!"

She raced back over to the sarcophagus, Rick's puzzle box in her hands. "Hey, that's mine!" Jonathan protested.

Evy ignored him. She opened up the octagonal box and it became a star. With an excited grin, she placed the star shaped top of the box in the indentation. It fit perfectly.

She grinned up at the other three triumphantly. But before anything else could be said on the subject, they heard loud, terrified screaming. It sounded like the warden. Rick and Annie drew their guns and walked into the passageway Jonathan and Evy behind them. The warden pushed past them frantically, still screaming his head off, and brushing away insects that weren't there. He'd lost his hat and his jacket, and his shirt was hanging halfway open. Running frantically, he raced down the hall in hysterics, and ran straight into the stone wall at the end of the pathway. He fell backwards, landing still and silent, and lay stiff on the floor.

"Someone tell me what just happened because I know that is not normal." Annie said shakily putting her guns away.

"Honestly I don't know." Rick answered slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day when the sun had set, Rick had started a fire and Annie was preparing a meal for them all. After what happened today Annie felt a little shaken up and was beginning to regret that she ever came along.

"You okay Annie?" Rick whispered knowing that his sister had some trauma with death.

"I'm a little shaken, but I'll be alright Rick." Annie answered having finished the meal and started handing everyone a plate.

After they ate everyone sat in silence around the fire. Rick had gone off somewhere with his trusty shotgun. When Rick got back he was giving a weary look around.

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evy asked.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathan returned.

"It seems our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were, uh… melted."

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"How?" Evelyn wanted to know.

"Salt acid," Rick replied. "Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of ancient booby trap."

"Maybe this place is cursed," Jonathan murmured.

Just then the wind blew eerily almost putting the fire out as if giving a warning. Annie, Rick and Jonathan eyed each other and Annie pulled the blanket on her shoulders closer to her.

"Oh honestly, you three," Evy said suddenly.

"You don't believe in curses?" Rick asked.

"No, I don't, I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, then it's real, that's what I believe," Evy returned.

"Yeah, well, I believe in being prepared," Rick replied cocking his shotgun.

"Well, let's see what our friend the warden believed in," Jonathan announced cheerily, rifling through the warden's bag. Everyone watched him with anticipation. Suddenly, he gave a yelp of pain and drew his hand very quickly out of the satchel.

Everyone screamed and jumped about three feet in the air. "What is it?" Evy cried.

"Broken bottle," Jonathan returned, reaching back into the bag and pulling out a large bottle of liquor. "Glenlivet. Twelve years old! Well, he may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste."

Jonathan carefully removed the broken top and took a swig. Annie placed a hand over her heart feeling it beat fast in her chest. She managed to settle hear breath and placed her hand on her rifle keeping it close. Off in the distance, the four of them could hear the whinnying of horses.

"Take this," Rick said suddenly, thrusting his shotgun at Evy. "Stay here."

Rick got to his feet and raced off towards the American camp. Annie gave a glance at the Carnahan siblings before running after Rick followed by Evy and Jonathan's protests. The two of them reached the American camp to find it being overrun by black robed men on horses, with their guns and swords flying, chasing the Americans all over their campsite. Rick drew his pistols while Annie readied her rifle and took aim.

The Egyptologist was racing across the campsite, clutching his umbrella and book in his hands, shouting, "Mr. Henderson, wake up!"

There was a black robed man chasing after the stuck up scholar on horseback, swinging a sword. As the Egyptologist raced to Henderson's tent, Annie came running forward, and shot down the man on the horse. He fell to the ground, and the horse kept running narrowly missing Annie. Henderson, who had just come out of his tent as the Egyptologist ran for cover inside of it, gave her a rather amazed look.

"What never seen a girl shoot a rifle before?" Annie asked reloading and taking aim shooting down another robed rider. Henderson and the other American's followed his lead.

Annie shot what was left in her rifle and then resorted to using her hand guns. She managed to kill a few of the riders but then had to resort to running for cover as two horse man came riding at her with guns of their own. The bullet narrowly missed Annie as she ducked behind a pillar. That was when Annie saw a half drunk Jonathan shoot his hand gun and actually kill the riders. Annie pushed the strange sight aside and reloaded her hand gun. She quickly got up and started firing again. Once she emptied those aswell, much to her annoyance, Annie tried to think of an alternative way to fight the angry Arabs without getting killed.

That's when Annie was tackled from behind and found herself rolling down a slope with her attacker. She landed on her back with the attacker sitting on top of her ready to pierce Annie with his dagger. Without a second thought Annie smashed her fist into the Arabs jaw causing him to fall over and drop his dagger. Annie took the opportunity to grab the dagger and plunge it into the mans heart. Another Arab came onto the attack when a strong and firm voice yelled over the chaos.

"Enough!" the voice shouted repeating the same word in Arabic, "We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day!" he continued walking to his horse and mounting it. He shouted to his men in Arabic and rode away with them into the darkness.

The robed men rode past Annie and the one who appeared to be the leader glanced her way before leaving the city. It was then Annie realized why the fighting had ceased. Rick had lit a stick of dynamite. After pulling the fuse string off of it he glanced at Annie walking towards her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, really." Annie answered but hissed when Ricks hand made contact with a cut on her left arm.

"When did this happen?" Rick asked eyeing the cut.

"I don't know really." Annie answered truthfully looking down at the cut aswell, "Must have happened after I started fighting with my fists."

"Well doesn't look too bad. You see Evelyn anywhere?" Rick asked turning away from Annie.

"I think she's over there." Annie said pointing at Evy.

"See, that proves it!" Daniels announced. "Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand!"

"For them to protect it like this, you just know there's treasure down there." Henderson agreed.

"You guys must be idiots to think that they are guarding treasure. Desert people value water over gold." Annie stated walking up to Rick with Jonathan in tow.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" Daniels snapped.

"It's simple. You live out in the desert which one would you choose? Water or gold?" Annie snapped back.

"She has a point." Jonathan piped up.

"You know, uh, maybe just at night, we could, uh, combine forces, hmm?" Burns suggested. He still had shaving cream on his face.

Rick looked over at the man, frowned slightly, but nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't know about anybody else," Jonathan announced. "But I need a drink!"

Several hours later Jonathan had passed out from drinking and Rick was busy teaching a fairly drunk Evy how to fight with her fists.

"Tough stuff, try a right hook." Rick told Evy as Annie watched while keeping the fire burning. "Ball your fist like this, yeah? Now hit it and mean it."

Evy struck her fist into Rick's hand saying she meant it but fell over laughing hysterically.

"Okay time for another drink." Rick smiled as he set Evy down gently.

"Unlike my brother, sir. I know… when to say no." Evy said taking the bottle of booze from Jonathan's arm and taking a swig before placing it back.

"Yes, and unlike your brother, you I just don't get." Rick stated.

"I think I'll go now." Annie said leaving to the edge of the city to give Rick and Evy some privacy.

Annie sat herself down on one of the fallen pillars gazing at the stars above her head. Annie had always thought that stars were more precious than all the diamonds in the world. The stars always seemed to comfort her and helped her when Rick was in the garrison. Annie searched for a moment through the sky finding the star she had called her own. It was the brightest star in the entire sky and twinkled gently making Annie smile.

The second star to the right,

Shines in the night for you.

To tell you that the dreams you plan,

Really can come true.

The second star to the right

Shines with a light that's rare.

And if it's gentle light you need,

Your star will be right there.

"You still remember that lullaby?" Rick asked as he approached Annie.

"I thought you would be Evy." Annie stated looking at her brother as he sat beside her.

"She's asleep." Rick answered.

"You mean she passed out right?" Annie said bluntly with a small smile.

Rick couldn't help but give a small chuckle, "That really would be more accurate."

"We should probably get back to them. Knowing your brethren they are helpless without you." Annie smirked getting up followed by Rick.

"You really have improved since I last saw you shoot your rifle." Rick complimented sitting down next to the fire.

"Thanks Rick. Now if you will excuse me I think I'll be going to sleep. Tomorrow we have to open the coffin and see who's inside it." Annie yawned resting her head onto a rolled up blanket and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning all four of them found themselves in the chamber where they had found the sarcophagus. With effort Jonathan and Rick lifted the second sarcophagus from inside the first and placed it against the wall.

"Oh, I've been dreaming about this ever since I was a little girl!" Evy said standing in front of the coffin.

"You dream about dead guys?" Annie asked before Rick could.

"Look," Evy went on, fascinated by the object in front of her, and clearly not hearing Rick's remark. "His sacred spells have been chiseled off! This man must have been condemned not only in this life, but in the next."

"Tough break," Rick said.

"Yeah, I'm all tears," Jonathan added sarcastically, taking his key back from Evy and using it to unlock the coffin. Grunting under the strain of turning the key in its lock, "Now, let's see who's inside, shall we?"

Evy and Annie stepped slightly to the side to make sure to keep clear of the lid. The boys both grunted as they tried to get the lid open. The excitement mounted as the lid moved a millimeter. The boys gave one last great effort to open the lid of the sarcophagus. The lid came free in a flash but the resident of the coffin also decided to spring forward causing all four of the to scream from fright. Annie swore she was having a heart attack but the stench made her change her mind as she covered her mouth and nose.

"Oh my God, I hate it when these things do that." Evy snapped approaching the mummy.

Rick was staring at the mummy with a mixture of shock and curiosity. "Is he supposed to look like that?"

Annie approached the mummy slowly eyeing it carefully. The skeleton was, well, slimy. To Annie it gave her the impression that it had been eaten, swallowed and then spat back out since some slime was dripping off of it.

"I've never seen a mummy look like this before," Evy admitted. "He's still… still…"

"Juicy," both Rick and Jonathan supplied at the same time.

"Yes," Evy agreed. "He must be more than three thousand years old, and yet… he looks as if he's still… decomposing."

Annie turned away once more her eyes landing on the inside of the sarcophagus lid.

"Um I think there's more to this guy then we see." Annie stated kneeling down to the lid followed by Evy and Rick. "Finger nails."

"This man was buried alive." Evy stated looking at the mummy again.

"And he left a message too. Death is only the beginning." Annie read. "Brother dearest, I'm beginning to have a very bad feeling about this."

"I couldn't agree more." Rick stated.

The rest of the day went smoothly and soon it was nightfall again. Annie, Rick, Jonathan, Beni and the Americans sat around the fire. Annie was still worried about the Arabs warning and the fate to sarcophagus resident had suffered.

"Say, O'Connell," Henderson announced, waving his jar at Rick. "What do you think these babies will fetch back home?"

"We hear you guys found yourself a nice, gooey mummy," Burns added, smirking. "Well, congratulations."

"You know, you dry that fellow out, you might be able to sell him for firewood," Daniels chuckled.

"As for your jars they are easily counterfeited. As you probably all know there are cheap versions of the actual materials you're holding." Annie stated poking the fire.

"And you would know this how?" Henderson inquired.

"Yeah I'm a bit curious too Annie." Rick stated eyeing her sister suspiciously.

"Well when you work in a bar for a few years you get to know what kinds of people exist. I can tell you now that there are at least 6 people in Cairo alone who sell so called one of a kind, rare and valuable Egyptian artifacts for wealthy collectors from all over the world." Annie explained, "In fact I've seen one of them sell jars very much like those." she continued gesturing to the jars in the Americans hands.

"Six people in Cairo alone? Really?" Burns asked.

"Yup. One of them happened to be a frequent at the bar." Annie answered truthfully.

"Look what I found!" she suddenly heard Evelyn call over to them as she made her way over to the fire.

"You're in her seat," Rick said to Beni. Beni laughed. "Now!" Rick ordered.

"Yep," Beni said, losing the smile and getting up for Evy.

"Scarab skeletons!" Evy was saying as she sat down beside Rick. "Flesh eaters. I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse," Evy continued. "Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

"So somebody threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked incredulously.

All three American's now looked a little uncomfortable at Evy's claims. Annie was too and for a very good reason made her stomach a bit quiesy at the thought of being eaten alive. Annie had turned her attention to Daniels who looked very pale while Henderson looked a little green. Evy on the other hand was Evy, absolutely no effect what so ever.

"Very slowly," Evy replied, grinning wickedly.

"Well, he certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him, was he?" Jonathan interjected.

"Probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter," Rick joked poking the fire.

"Well, according to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers. In all of my research, I've never heard of this curse actually being performed."

"That bad, huh?" Rick asked.

"Yes, well, they never used it because they feared it so," Evy went on. "It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

"I've heard of such stories." Annie spoke gaining everyone's attention, "It was about a year ago when a traveler entered the bar one day with a friend. They spoke about ancient curses and legends of the dead city. I guess they were talking about Hamunaptra. They said that all who ventured here would never return and that a victim of a terrible fate rested here waiting to be released into this world to find his true love. I didn't remember the story until you mentioned the Hom-Dai."

"Well I don't know about any of you but I'm going to bed." Jonathan stated getting up and soon everyone else followed.

Annie was in a deep sleep but she slept slightly restlessly. The warning that the dessert man had given played over and over again in her head. Then images of a palace appeared and Annie was standing in the middle of the hall. People dressed in the ancient garbs walked down the great halls going about their business. Annie stared at the people as they didn't seem to notice her at all. One woman passed right through her and she looked familiar to Annie somehow. She was about to follow but was brought out of her dreams by someone shouting.

"No you must not read from the book!!"

Annie was confused but then she heard something coming from outside the city. She turned her head slowly in the sounds direction and saw a cloud of black rising from behind the dunes and approaching the ruined city.

"Run! Go! Run now!" Rick shouted and nobody wasted any time. "C'mon!" Rick shouted grabbing Annie's hand pulling her behind him.

As Annie ran beside Rick he let go of her hand and switched it to Evy's. They entered the temple running along the corridors. The pathway was dark only the light from a torch lighting the way. As they ran Henderson bumped into Annie sending her down a flight of stairs in one of the corridors. Annie hit her head and blacked out for a moment. When she awoke she was all alone in one of the chambers.

"Rick?" Annie called but received no answer, "Evy? Jonathan?"

Annie stood and searched for a wall in the darkness. She sighed with relieve when she felt the cold stone against her hands. Feeling around her hands came in contact with a torch. She searched her pockets for the matches she had brought along to light the fires and lit one. Lifting the burning match to the torch it came to life a showed the chamber where she stood. She was startled by a scream that echoed through the temple.

"_**Naunet.**_" A voice said from behind Annie, but there was one problem… it wasn't human.

Annie gasped and slowly turned around only to come face to with the mummy she and her group had found.

"_**Where is Anck-su-namun?**_" The mummy asked in ancient Egyptian but Annie understood only the first word.

Since Annie didn't answer the mummy came closer causing Annie to back into the wall. Just as Annie was about to scream the wall before her opened and made her fall through it pulling the torch with her. She landed on some sand and the wall closed before the mummy could come through. Annie grabbed the torch and got to her feet before she ran through the chamber and down another corridor. She wanted to get out of that dark place. She wanted to leave this city and go home. She wanted to be in the safety of her brother's presence. As Annie ran past one of the chambers she was grabbed from behind and hoisted over someone's shoulder. She screamed in fear as she was being carried outside. Once outside she was dropped unceremoniously to the ground in front of some men dressed in black robes. Not far from them sat the archeologist clutching the black book tightly. Her attention then quickly turned to two more robed men who were dragging Mr. Burns.

"Oh my god." Annie murmured staring at the empty eye sockets.

"Annie?!" Rick called as he exited the temple with the others in tow.

"Rick!" Annie called back with relief and ran to hug him.

"I told you to leave or die," Ardeth announced, "You refused. Now you may have killed us all. You have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than three thousand years."

"Relax, I got him," Rick returned.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He is not of this world." He issued orders in Arabic after he finished his sentence and motioned to his men. They stepped forward and deposited a whimpering Burns at the feet of his two friends.

"You bastards!" Daniels shouted.

"What did you do to him?" Henderson demanded.

"We saved him," Ardeth replied coldly. "Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave, all of you, before he finishes you all." He issued another order in Arabic, and his men marched off, him taking up the tail. "We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill him."

"I already told you, I got him," Rick insisted.

"Know this," Ardeth snapped, turning to Rick. "This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop."

"_Thank you for saving my life._" Annie said to Ardeth in Arabic.

"_You are welcome. Now leave this place… tonight._" Ardeth answered walking after his men into the temple.

"_May I know your name before you go?_" Annie asked taking a step forward.

"Ardeth Bay… now go." He answered and entered.

Everyone hastily gathered only the most important of their belongings and clambered onto their camels, hurrying away from the city and into the night. They rode all night and day stopping only when it was absolutely necessary. On one of the breaks Annie tended to Burns wrapping his eyes and giving some medicine to relieve him of pain. It was around on the third day that they reached Cairo. Burns was taken to the hospital for what treatment he needed while the others made their way to the hotel the Americans and Carnahan sibling were staying at.

Storm clouds had already begun to gather over the city. Annie had gone home to her apartment and sat at her kitchen table. She had paid the landlord the money she owned and her next rent aswell with 250 dollars left over. Annie stared at the bundle of money before her. She glanced at the broken window and estimated that it wouldn't take much to have it repaired. Annie sighed and placed the money in a safety box she had hidden behind some loose stones that was covered by a painting.

She then went back to the kitchen poured a glass of water for herself. Annie turned on the faucet and instead of water coming out, there was blood. Annie screamed and dropped the glass into the sink.

"_He's here._" Annie panicked running out of her apartment and towards the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

As Annie ran fire started raining from the sky, but it only made her run faster. She entered the hotel area finding some of the tree's burning.

"Rick!" she yelled hearing gunfire sound to her left.

Annie ran up the stairs and saw Henderson, Daniels, Jonathan and Rick on the floor in a pile. Annie looked up and saw the mummy again but with more skin. It didn't take her long to spot a very dry Mr. Burns sitting in a chair. The mummy began to speak in Egyptian to Evy making her back away from it. Evy was soon trapped between the mummy and a book case. Annie felt something lean on her leg and looked down to see Evy's cat.

She quickly remembered the ancient gods and sacred animals in the Egyptian history.

"Hey!" Annie yelled getting the mummy's and Evy's attention. "Get away from her!" she yelled lifting the cat.

The mummy roared loudly and twirled into a cluster of sand disappearing through the window. Rick and the other guy's boy now had risen to sit.

"We are in very serious trouble." Rick muttered.

"Is everyone alright?" Annie asked glancing at each of them.

One by one they nodded and Annie sighed with relief.

"Ann, I think it's best if you stick with us from now on." Rick stated getting to his feet.

"You have no idea how good that sounds." Annie answered.

"Come on we have to go." Evy said firmly.

"Go? Go where?!" Rick asked her in a raised voice.

"Jonathan get the car." Evy ordered ignoring Ricks question completely.

Evy instructed Jonathan to drive them to the museum and fast. When they entered the museum Evy took the lead and began to walk towards the curator's office.

"There's only person who could possibly give us any answers." Evy explained turning the corner to come face to face with the Curator and Ardeth.

Rick, Daniels, Henderson and even Jonathan had raised their guns, pointed at the black-robed man.

"You!" Evy yelled out and looked bowled over "What are you doing here!?"

The other man looked between the male from the desert and then reverted back to Evy "Do you really want to know or would you prefer to…" He paused "Shoot us?"

"After what I just saw… I'm willing to go on a little faith here." Rick answered putting his gun away.

Everyone sat or stood around the exhibit of Seti the first in his chariot. Annie was leaning against the wall staring mindlessly at the floor listening to what was being said.

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over three thousand years we have guarded The City of The Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imohtep from being reborn into this world" The curator explained sitting down.

"And now because of you we have failed" Ardeth pointed out angrily.

Evy on the other hand looked appalled "And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people!?"

The Curator looked to Ardeth "To stop this creature? Let me think about it…" He sounded exasperated, not to mention sarcastic, as he turned back the group.

"Yes!" He and Ardeth said in unison.

Evy huffed and began to pace the room once again. "Question; why doesn't he like cats?" Rick's face showed curiosity and even a hint of humor.

"Cats are the guards of the underworld." Annie answered for Ardeth and the Curator. "Apparently since Imohtep isn't whole that would make him of the undead variety thus in ancient belief's the cats would come to take him back to the underworld."

"She is correct." The curator said glancing at Annie, "At least this one isn't a total loss." he muttered under his breath. "He will fear them until he is fully regenerated"

"And then he will fear nothing" Ardeth stated.

Finally Daniels, who had spent the entire time fussing around and pacing, spoke up "And you wanna know how he gets himself fully regenerated?" He continued to pace.

Henderson stared at his gun calmly "By killing everyone who opened that chest"

"And suckin' 'em dry; that's how!" Daniels stopped for more effect before pacing again.

The conversation continued as Jonathan was fiddling with a bow that wax model was holding. Annie looked at Jonathan when her eyes landed on the wax dummy of Seti I. The appearance of the man seemed familiar but she could place her finger on it. Annie shook her head and knowing she needed to concentrate on the conversation at hand.

"Jonathan, stop playing with that." Evy scolded him and he suddenly let go, "When I saw him alive in Hamunaptra he called me Anck-su-namun" An exchange of looks between Ardeth and the Curator caught Annie's attention while Evy carried on "And just now in Mr. Burns' quarters he tried to kiss me" She looked confused and uncomfortable.

The Curator spoke again "It was because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was cursed. Apparently after three thousand years…" He was cut off by Ardeth.

"He is still in love with her"

"If… Anck-su-namun was that guys love… then who is Naunet to him?" Annie suddenly piped up.

Ardeth and the curator turned to Annie as she stared back at them confused.

"Did you say Naunet?" The curator asked hastily leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes… Imohtep called me Naunet. Back in Hamunaptra and I think he asked me where Anck-su-namun was though I'm not exactly sure." Annie explained earning curious looks from Ardeth and the curator.

"Naunet… was one a servant girl in the palace, though usually a servants life is not usually recorded this one was different." The curator explained, "Naunet was rewarded a higher status for saving Set I from being assassinated. Her reward was to sever him and Anck-su-namun personally."

"She was known for her skills with the blade that was just as good as the Med-jai's. Imohtep may have mistaken you for her since you fought alongside those men." Ardeth explained meaning Rick, Henderson and Daniels.

"I think there's more to this then you're letting on." Annie said nervously.

"Naunet was the one who informed Seti I about the love affair." The curator explained.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but what does Imohtep's love affair have to do with me?" Evy asked fiddling with her necklace.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead" Ardeth lowered himself a little, making it look like the conversation he was having with the Curator was private.

The Curator looked like understanding was dawning on him "It appears he's already chosen his human sacrifice." They both turned to look at Evy. With them, everyone's eyes followed. Evy herself looked lost for words and Faith inhaled with a small gasp. Jonathan pulled a face.

"Bad luck old mum."

"On the contrary…" The Curator stood up. "It may just give us the time we need to kill the creature." His face was brightening with the idea.

Ardeth's eyes drifted to the ceiling. Curious, Annie's eyes followed to the ceiling and saw the sun slowly disappear behind the moon. "We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing."

All eyes were now on the disappearing sun. Jonathan spoke those words that were on the tip of Annie's tongue that she remembered from a book she had read.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt."

"This…" Rick began as he stood up "Is not good. We've gotta head back to the fort and think of something" He double checked his gun.

They all left the room and Annie was about to follow when she turned back to the model of Seti I. She slowly walked back towards it turning her head slightly to the side and narrowing her eyes.

"_Why do you look so familiar?_" Annie asked in Arabic. "_It is like I have seen you in more than just dreams._"

"_You are very different from your brother._" Ardeth said from behind Annie.

She quickly turned to face him as he approached, "_So I have heard. Why are you still here?_"

"_I did not see you leave with the other westerners so I came to see if you were alright._" Ardeth answered, "_I am surprised you speak Arabic when your brother clearly does not._"

"_I have more Egyptian blood then American. Egypt runs through my veins. This is the only place I will ever call home and now because of our foolishness I am going to lose it._" Annie whispered as she knelt down in front of the med-jai leader. "_I ask for your forgiveness my lord. If you wish to punish us then please take your wrath out on me._" Annie continued bowing further down until her forehead touched the cold floor.

"_You have no need to fear any punishment. Your only punishment will be to help the med-jai stop that creature and send it back to its grave._" Ardeth said kneeling down and lifting Annie's head so that her eyes met his. "_You are a noble woman. Prepared to sacrifice much to protect her family and friends. It is a quality that should be greatly admired._"

"_I am not worth your praise my lord._"

"_Please do not use such formalities… call me Ardeth. Is there a name I may call you by?_" Ardeth asked taking Annie's hands and pulling her to her feet.

"Annie." Annie answered bowing her head slightly.

"Ann!" Rick's voice echoed from the hall.

"Coming!" Annie answered glancing one last time at Ardeth before running to her brother.

Ardeth stood there a moment staring at his hands. The warmth that came from Annie's hands lingered there for a moment. His heart beat faster and he let out the breath he did not know he had been holding.

"_That woman. She effects in a way no other has._" Ardeth muttered smiling slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again Rick and the others, now including his sister, were sitting in the Carnahan's room. They had been arguing just moments before and Evy made sure that all were calm before she started speaking "We _must_ stop him from regenerating…Who opened that chest?"

Henderson took the liberty of answering, "Well there was me and Daniels here" He pointed to himself and Daniels. Then he said slightly more quietly "Oh and Burns of course"

Daniels added "And that Egyptologist fella"

Rick turned from the window "What about my buddy Beni?"

"Nah he scrammed outta there before we opened the damned thing" Daniels said a lot more calmly than before.

Henderson looked down slightly, a somewhat of a smirk on his face "Yeah he was the smart one" He scoffed.

"Oh well, sounds like Beni"

Evy seemed to have already formed a plan "You must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort before the creature can get to him"

Rick agreed "Right…These two stay here." He pointed at Annie and Evy "You three come with me." He indicated to the three men. Nobody seemed to stand up for the idea but Annie remained quiet.

"No not me!" Daniels' voice was the loudest besides Evy. Henderson's and Jonathan's voices were barely audible.

"Just a minute; you can't just leave me behind here like some old carpet bag." Rick stopped and turned to Evy, "I mean who put you in charge-O'Connell what do you think you are doing!?" She screamed as he picked her up around the waist and all eyes were on them.

Rick burst open the door to the bedroom as Evy rambled on "Jonathan… O'Connell!"

"Sorry Evy, he's a bit…tall"

"Jonathan…Cowardly you are!" Evy hollered as Rick threw her on the bed and turned heel "O'Connell you are not leaving me in here!" He slammed the door shut and locked as she ran at it. All there was now was banging.

Rick grabbed Daniels' collar, positioning him before the door and whispered "This door doesn't open" Daniels' face looked scared out of its wits "She doesn't come out and no-one goes in...Right?" He kept a hold of Daniels' collar.

"Right." Was all that Daniels could answer.

Rick turned to Henderson "Right?"

Henderson swallowed and semi-shrugged "Right"

Rick handled his holster as he walked away "Look after my sister too. Let's go Jonathan."

Jonathan looked up from his drink "Oh well, I thought I could stay at the fort and reconnoiter…"

"Now" Rick commanded and Jonathan quickly stood to leave too.

"Yeah right, we're just gonna rescue the Egyptologist" He walked out.

Once they were gone silence set back in. Annie couldn't find anything to say and neither could Daniels or Henderson. Daniels paced around the room and Henderson fiddled with his guns.

"So why did you go to Hamunaptra?" Henderson finally asked Annie breaking the silence.

"Because I wanted to be with my brother and have some time to think on what I was going to do with my life." Annie answered.

"You look more Egyptian then O'Connell. Why don't you dress like the other women do around here?" Daniels spoke this time.

"Because I'm both Egyptian and American. I believe in some things that Egyptians do but then have the freedom of the Americans. I never did find comfort in taking the habits of only one religion. Christianity is belief in one god who gives more freedom. Muslim's believe in Allah who gives purpose to all things. Some things in the Muslim religion I find hard to understand but I still respect it with all my heart. Christianity gives few if any guides to life." Annie explained.

"If any guides? What do you think the Ten Commandments are for?" Henderson snapped.

"Instructions left by Jesus with which human compassion, humility, laws and conscience are based off of." Annie answered, "Yet here we are… fighting wars and spilling blood that does not need to be spilt."

Daniels had been standing by the window and gave a frustrated groan.

"I can't take this. I'm going ta get a drink. You two want something?"

"No thanks." Annie answered.

"Get me bourbon will ya? And a shot a bourbon!" Henderson called calling for a third bourbon drink but the name never made it to Annie's hearing.

"Don't worry about the door." Henderson yelled down the hall slamming the door shut.

He turned to the jar that he had left on the seat of his chair. He took out his gun and started being all cowboy like before putting it back in its holster. Annie walked to the window and stared out at the stars again. A gust of wind blew making Annie shiver as she could feel an eerie presence in it. She was about to shut the shutters when a blast of sand hit her knocking her across the room. Annie hit the book shelf and fell to the floor and the book shelf fell onto of her. Her world darkened.

"Annie!" Henderson called but the sand lifted him in the air and began to suck all of Henderson's moisture. Now he was just like Burns… a dry mummy on the floor.

When Rick entered the room he didn't see Annie under all the books and rushed to Evy's room.

"Hey get your ugly face off of her!" Rick yelled gaining Imohtep's attention. He said something Egyptian that Rick did not understand. "Hey look what I got." Rick continued holding up a cat. Imohtep roared and twirled into the cluster of sand retreating from the room. "Are you okay?" Rick asked Evy as she appeared from behind her bed.

"I think so." Jonathan answered even though the question wasn't meant for him to begin with. It was then that Rick noticed two people missing. The doors swung open and there stood Daniels… but where was Annie?

"Annie?!" Rick called looking towards the fallen bookshelf. Surely enough Rick could make out a small body hidden beneath the books and shelf. He ran over and started pushing the shelf back to its original position revealing Annie laying there. "Annie?" Rick called bringing his sister into his arms.

Annie groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked holding her head.

"You mean you don't remember?" Rick asked worried.

"No, all I remember is standing by the window and then I was flung back and the shelf and books and…" Annie trailed as a headache struck.

"We've got to get back to the museum." Evy suddenly interrupted putting on an evening robe.

"You mean you figured out a way to kill that guy?" Rick asked as he helped Annie to her feet.

"I have a hunch, I'll explain once we're there." Evy said and lead everyone to the car.

As they got out in front of the museum Ardeth and the curator were waiting. That's when Evy began to explain her theory concerning the book of Amun-Ra. "Yes well according to legend…The Black book that the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now was a notion I was unwilling to believe…" Rick cut off Evelyn off.

"Believe it sister, that's what brought our buddy back to life" He grunted.

Evy seemed to agree "Yes and I'm thinking that is the Black Book can bring people to life…"

"Then maybe the Gold Book can kill him." Rick still sounded like it was grunt but it was catching on.

"That's the myth." Evy stared at him as everyone neared the top of the stairs "Now we just have to find out where the Gold Book is hidden."

"How you doing old girl?" Jonathan asked as he walked beside Annie.

"Fine though my head is still throbbing." Annie answered leaning on the wall slightly.

"Maybe you should lie down or something?" Jonathan proposed.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It'll go away soon enough." Annie answered but stopped by the window.

"What is it Annie?" Jonathan asked when he noticed Annie wasn't following.

"Imohtep… Imohtep." came a chanting form outside.

Annie's eyes fell on the marching hordes and her shivers wouldn't stop. She pulled a disgusted face when she saw their skin "Urgh" She was almost sick. There were freaking boils all over their bodies. The others gathered up behind her.

"Last but not least my favorite plague…Boils and Sores." Jonathan shifted beside her.

"This is your favorite?" Annie asked, "I preferred the locusts to this!"

"They have become his slaves." Ardeth said, "So it has begun…The beginning of the end."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You make it sound like there's nothin' we can do…Like it's the end of the entire world."

Evy shook her head "Not quite yet it hasn't" She looked at all of them with a determined face.


	9. Chapter 9

They headed back in the direction they were going stopping at a large stone tablet. The curator and Evy quickly started reading through the texts trying to find information on the gold book.

"According to Bembridge Scholars the Golden Book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis." Evy explained.

"That's where we found the black book." Daniels stated.

"Exactly" Evy said while trailing her fingers along the tablet.

"Well…" Jonathan looked slightly cocky "Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken"

"Yes they mixed the books up…mixed up where they were buried" She was looking at a particular spot of the tablet. "So if the Black Book is inside the Statue of Anubis then the Golden Book must be inside…"

Ardeth, Rick and Annie were watching the doors of the entrance as they moved back and forth. The zombies wanted in but the doors wouldn't hold up for long.

"Come on Evy faster" Jonathan urged Evy.

"Patience is a virtue" She said speeding up her reading slightly.

"Not right now it isn't" Rick countered as he turned to look at Evy with Ardeth.

Annie didn't turn her gaze away from the doors. It seemed like she was in a trance and just blindly staring at the door. In a flash the museum was switched with what looked like a palace. Annie looked down at herself and found her previous clothes replaced with Egyptian garments. She turned her attention back to the doors that had swung open bellow her. Imohtep entered but this time he was whole. Annie didn't know why but she automatically bowed to Imohtep slightly and started to make her way down the stairs. Annie didn't get far when Ardeth jerked her in the opposite direction bringing her back to date. They ran outside through the back doors and rounded to the front where Jonathan had the car started.

Daniels made it in first followed by the rest. Rick and Evy were in the front seats while Annie, Daniels, Ardeth and the curator were in the back. Ironically Annie sat between Ardeth and Daniels. Ardeth gazed at Annie as she was still in a dazed state.

"Are you alright?" Ardeth asked as Jonathan drove the car through the streets of Cairo.

"I… I don't know." Annie murmured holding her head.

The car suddenly came to a stop. Annie looked up to see why and saw a crowd of people with sore's and boils. They sat there for what seemed like hours just staring at each other. Rick decided to take the opportunity and slammed his foot on Jonathans and in so pushing the gas pedal. The car lurched forward and slammed into the awaiting people. Soon the car was covered with Imohtep's slaves trying to get Daniels and kill the others. Rick and Ardeth were punching the zombies knocking the off the car. The curator and Annie quickly joined in knocking off as many people as they could. Daniels in the meantime coward in the seat. The mass of zombies seemed to be endless and when Annie punched on in the face knocking him off the car another grabbed her throat and lifted her slightly off the seat of the car.

"O'Connell!" Daniel's shouted as a few more grabbed him and started pulling him out of the car. Before Ardeth could help either of them Jonathan made a sharp turn. Annie and Daniels both fell off the car and rolled out on the street.

"Annie!!" Rick cried out but the car didn't stop.

Annie laid there on the ground pinned by the man that was still strangling her. Daniels luckily had his pistols with him and shot as many zombies as he could. When Annie was released she crawled to Daniels while trying to catch her breath. Soon just clicking noises came to her ears and she looked up to see that Daniels had run out of bullets. The zombies stood before them both and slowly parted to let Imohtep through. As Daniels gazed into his oncoming doom he dropped his guns shaking his head slightly. In desperation he offered the jar he had in hopes that it would spare his life. Imohtep took the jar and opened his mouth wide sucking Daniels dry as he screamed. Annie screamed aswell and back away as Daniels dry body fell limb on the ground beside her. Imohtep turned his attention to Annie and gazed down at her.

"_**Come Naunet. Let us bring back my love and your mistress.**_" Imohtep said extending his hand to Annie. Annie couldn't explain why but she now understood everything he had said. Not just words from here and there like before.

Without thinking she answered Imohtep in pure Egyptian and in words that were not her own, "_**You abandoned your duty to the pharaoh! You murdered him for the name of love! If you truly had loved Anck-su-namun then you would have let her marry the pharaoh! You should have been more cautious when you touched her. Instead of bringing her to this world, you should be repenting for you sins so that you could join her in the afterlife and be together for all eternity!**_"

Imohtep seemed displeased with Annie's answered and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"_**Since you are not willing to help me, then I shall use you to trade for my sacrifice.**_" Imohtep smirked and pulled Annie along down the street.

There Annie saw the rest of the zombies surround the others. They parted as Imohtep stepped closer with Annie in tow.

"Annie!" Rick called relieved to see that she was alright.

Imohtep spoke as he came closer and Beni translated. "Come with me my princess. It is time to make you mine forever."

"For all eternity, idiot." Evy snapped making Beni realize his mistake.

"Take my hand and I will return your friend. I will also let them be spared." Beni translated.

"Oh dear." Evy muttered.

"Have you got any bright ideas?" Evy asked Rick.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Rick answered nervously.

"Don't do it Evy!" Annie called as Imohtep had passed her to Beni who silenced her by placing a dagger to her throat.

"You better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy you're the first one I'm coming after." Evy stated walking towards Imohtep.

When her hand was in his, Imohtep signaled for Beni to let Annie go. Beni bowed back and not so gently pushed her towards Rick and the others making her land on the ground.

"No." Rick said pulling a pistol from his holster and pointing it at Imohtep.

Ardeth retrained him and Annie got to her feet turning to face Imohtep with a glare.

"Don't! He must take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual." Evy stated.

"She is right, live today, fight tomorrow." Ardeth told Rick.

"Rick please. Put the gun away." Annie pleaded grabbing Rick shirt by the shoulder.

Reluctantly Rick placed the gun back in its holster. "I'll be seeing you again." Rick said venomously pointing with the torch towards Imohtep. Beni had gone up to Jonathan and taken the key from his pocket.

Imohtep simply smirked and turned to walk away. "_**Kill them.**_" he ordered and Evy began to struggle.

"No! Let go of me!" She cried out as the zombies came closer to Annie and the others.

The zombies chanted their master's name as they came closer. Rick looked around for an escape route and tossed the torch aside lifting a manhole cover. When it was off Rick turned to Annie and dropped her down. Annie landed on her feet nearly toppling over when Jonathan came down followed by Ardeth. Rick came in last and closed the cover. The curator was nowhere to be found.

They all stood there in silence and in darkness for a while. It wasn't until Annie lit a flare that they saw each other.

"I didn't know you had flares with you?" Rick commented taking the flare from her hands.

"It seemed like a good idea to stash one in both my boots. Guess I was right." Annie answered.

Rick nodded as he smiled at his sister. It was only then that he noticed the bruises that had formed on her face.

"I'm sorry I got you into this Annie." Rick apologized.

"I got myself into this Rick and I intend to make sure to you, me, Jonathan, Evy and Ardeth make it through this." Annie stated firmly but then turned to Ardeth, "That is if you don't mind me adding you to this little family of mine."

"It would be an honor." Ardeth answered giving a slight bow.

"Well then let's get out of this sewer. C'mon." Rick said walking ahead.

Rick and Jonathan walked ahead followed by Ardeth. Annie stared up at the manhole cover for a moment before following. Annie muttered a quick silent prayer to the curator as she followed behind Ardeth. Even though Annie had not known the curator or the Americans very well she couldn't help but let tears run down her cheeks. She cried silently sniffling now and again but tried to keep quiet so that Rick wouldn't baby her. He had more important things to worry about then his sister's welfare.

"_Why do you cry?_" Ardeth asked over his shoulder glancing at the tear stricken face.

"_I cry because I would be heartless not to. The Americans and your friend never deserved what came to them. Unlike you and your friend the American's didn't know any better._" Annie explained.

"_Westerners often seek wealth. What about your company. Wasn't treasure the reason you were out there aswell?_" Ardeth asked now walking beside Ardeth.

"_My brother was never really interested in treasure. Miss Carnahan was after history and her brother may have wanted treasure but not to the extent he would get involved with curses._" Annie explained.

"_And you? Why were you there?_" Ardeth asked in a whisper.

"_Because, I wanted to learn about my ancestors. I also wanted to stay near my brother. Last time he left with the Garrison and for all that time I was worried about him. At least this time I was allowed to leave with him._" Annie answered glancing at Ardeth.

"_You love him dearly._" Ardeth stated.

"_He's the only real family I have left. The Carnahan's have become like brother and sister to me. You on the other hand are somehow are easily likable. Even if I have only spoken to you this short time it's like I've known you all my life._" Annie said with a faint blush, "_I'm sorry I must sound stupid right now._"

"_I do not think so._" Ardeth answered.

The both fell in silence as they followed Rick. Jonathan kept pestering Rick about not knowing where he was going but that didn't matter at the moment. Jonathan quickly was silenced when he walked into something giving a yelp.

"Bloody hell that hurt!" Jonathan cried holding his head.

"That's what you get for not paying attention to where you're going Jonathan." Annie stated walking to the man and examining his head. "Beside's you found us a way out."

Rick handed the flare to Ardeth and climbed up the ladder. He uncovered the manhole and climbed out. Jonathan climbed up next followed by Annie and then Ardeth. They had appeared near the central market place. It was quiet… too quiet in Annie's opinion. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Where is everybody?" Jonathan asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Probably they are still looking for us." Ardeth answered.

"Well we better go find the car then." Rick said covering the manhole


	10. Chapter 10

Annie looked around finding the place familiar to her. It was when she looked past Ardeth that she knew why. Ardeth thought Annie was staring at him and was about to ask when Annie ran past him.

"Annie old girl?" Jonathan called following her with Ardeth and Rick.

Annie ran inside the building and up the stairs reaching the door of her apartment.

"Wait we ended up at your place?" Rick asked as he entered shutting the door behind him.

"Looks like it." Annie answered going to a trunk and opening it. "If we're going to find that car we might aswell be prepared." Annie explained pulling out a blanket that covered a bag.

Annie handed the bag to Ardeth and then scurried to a closet opening it up and taking another bag. She walked to her kitchen table and dumped the bag she was holding before taking the one Ardeth and put it on the table also.

"What you got in there Ann?" Rick asked but fell silent when she opened them to reveal weapons of all sorts. "Wow this is a side of you I never knew."

"There are a few things you don't know about me Rick." Annie answered taking out a shotgun and loading it.

"By Jove where did you get all these?" Jonathan asked holding up a pair of Sai daggers.

"I haven't exactly been staying in Cairo all this time. At one point I was hired as a medic and cook for a part to excavate the Thebe ruins. The archeologists let me keep the Sai daggers as payment." Annie explained handing the shotgun to Ardeth and then taking some pistols for Rick.

"Do you know how to use them?" Ardeth asked this time.

"I'm afraid not. I had planned on selling them to the museum but they turned them down so since then I've been stuck with them." Annie answered.

Annie gave each man some weapons before they set out to find Jonathan's car. As they walked down the empty streets a fog made it hard to see into the distance. Annie held her shotgun tightly as she walked with Ardeth, Jonathan and Rick. Everyone kept their guard up as they walked. Any noise made each of them point their weapon in that direction ready to fire.

"Where is everybody?" Annie whispered.

Once the question left her mouth the fog started to disperse revealing a sea of blood and bodies. Annie couldn't hold it and turned spilling what contents she had in her stomach. Rick walked over to Annie and rubbed her back gently while holding her hair. All the zombies were laying on the ground lifeless their chests open and blood bed beneath them.

"Bloody hell." Jonathan muttered, "What happened to them?"

"Apparently the creature saw no more use for them." Ardeth answered as Annie turned back to the sight.

Amongst the bodies Annie spotted the curator and dashed over to find that it was a severed head. "They cut him into pieces."

"More like dismantled him." Rick said staring at different body parts around him.

"Rick we need to get to Hamunaptra fast. Do you think Winston might lend us a hand?" Annie asked looking at her brother.

"I think he might be up for the challenge." Rick smiled getting into the car.

"The airfield, I presume?"

"That's right," Rick replied, climbing into the passenger's seat beside Jonathan.

Ardeth and Annie soon followed getting into the back seats. Jonathan started the car and began to drive through the streets avoiding the bodies best as he could.

"How far is the airfield?" Ardeth asked. "And who is this Winston person?"

"The airfield's not too far," Rick replied. "We'll be there by sun up. And Winston is Winston Havelock, the last man stationed here in the British air force."

"So… he will have a plane?" Ardeth said.

"Precisely," Rick grinned.

As they drove Annie's eyes began to feel heavy from lack of sleep. Her head would drop slightly but then she would bolt up awake. There was a few hours before sun up and Annie wanted and needed to sleep. She was used to this state of tiredness because she had often pulled a double shift when she still worked at the bar. Having tried fighting to stay awake Annie passed out and fell against Ardeth's shoulder. He looked down at Annie and realized that she was asleep. When he looked away from Annie, Ardeth saw Rick staring at Annie.

"She's had a tough time." Rick spoke to Ardeth.

"What do you mean?" Ardeth inquired.

"She's always been the responsible one of us both. She took two jobs to keep a roof over her and my head. Often she would over work herself and if she got sick she would still go. She's always put her needs after mine or someone else's." Rick explained with a sigh, "She deserves better. You don't mind if she sleeps against you do you? She needs it the most."

"No I do not mind." Ardeth answered simply. "How old is your sister?"

"She's 22 next month. I'm guessing that by your people's customs she should already be married and have a one year old to look after." Rick commented imagining his sister with a husband standing beside her and a son in her arms.

"Usually yes that would be the case. Is your sister wed?" Ardeth asked causing Rick to grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Well you seem interested."

"I was merely asking. Nothing more." Ardeth defended.

"Ahuh, but no she's not married." Rick answered seriously, "Lots of guys have tried to get fresh with her but she manages to fight them off. She may look innocent on the outside but inside… she's like a tiger."

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean." Ardeth said not believing that the woman leaning against him was vicious in any way.

"You'll see it one day." Rick answered turning up front again.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rose from behind the horizon as Jonathan drove into the airfield. When the car came to a halt Rick proceeded to wake Annie. Annie groaned as she felt a hand on her shoulder and woke to see the airfield and Rick.

"How long have I been asleep?" Annie asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"3 hours." Ardeth answered. "Though, it looks like you could use more sleep."

It was then that Annie realized that she had slept against Ardeth.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep against you." Annie apologized.

"It is alright. I did not mind. Beside's you looked like you could use all the rest you could get no matter how little it was." Ardeth answered helping Annie out of the car.

"Now where is Winston?" Rick asked looking around, but then Annie tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the dunes.

There sat he sat, Winston Havelock. Seated under his umbrella, listening to Latin music and drinking his morning tea. A ritual he had when he had a bad hangover from drinking.

The four of them got out of the car and began the walk over to the elderly man. "Is that him?" Ardeth asked Annie.

"That would be Winston alright." Annie answered.

"Morning, Winston!" Rick shouted at his old army buddy as the four of them got closer to where the older man was lounging. "Uh, a word?"

Winston looked up from his tea to see Rick and his companions approaching him. "O'Connell!" he cried, putting his tea down on the small table beside him. "What brings you out here this morning?"

"Well, Winston," Rick replied, finally reaching the man. "We've got problems."

Winston's eyes fell on Annie and he cheerily got up and hugged her. "Annie my dear! Been such a long time. How you been deary?"

"Fine Winston. A lot of excitement has been happening since Rick got back from the Garrison." Annie answered.

"Splendid, splendid. Now what's your little problem got to do with his majesty's royal air court?" He took another sip of tea.

"Not a damn thing…" Rick said carelessly.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked.

"Well you probably won't live through it" Rick sounded totally relaxed about it. Winston's reply was another question.

"By Jove, do you really think so?" He looked completely drawn in now.

It was Jonathan's turn to say something "Well everybody else we've bumped into has died why not you?"

Ardeth raise a brow at the man and Annie noticed. She pulled his sleeve making him lower his head so that she could whisper in his ear.

"He wants to die in flame and glory like the others he served with back in the day."

"I see." Ardeth answered standing up straight once more.

"What's the-ah…What's the challenge then?" He stood up and swung his arms as he looked at Rick for an answer. Rick gave him a fairly straightforward one at that.

"Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy" Rick spoke in a monotone while Winston nodded his head along "And save the world" Rick rounded off.

"Oh-hoho, ahaha…Winston Havelock at your service sir...Haha" He saluted happily.

"Thank you Winston." Annie thanked hugging the man once more.

"Now O'Connell I trust you'll be keeping Annie safe at all costs?" Winston inquired.

"Not just me Winston. The desert man will too." Rick assured.

"Alright then well lets go chop, chop." Winston clapped leading them back to the plane. "Well strap three of you onto the wings and one of you will be sitting behind me." he explained as they neared the plane.

"I'll be sitting behind you Winston. Annie may know how to shoot and all but handling a machine gun on the back of a plane is something different."

"Alright then." Winston answered.

They got the three straps ready on the wings. Ardeth was on the right wing while Annie and Jonathan were on the left. As they took off the wind blew hard, but just the feeling of flying made Annie forget about that. There was a loud whistle, and Annie looked up to see Rick trying to get their attention.

"Are you all right?!" he shouted over the roar of the plane's engine.

"Do I bloody look all right?!" Jonathan shouted back.

"We're fine Rick!" Annie answered.

Rick gave her the thumbs up sign, and then turned away, letting loose another whistle, presumably to get Ardeth's attention and ask the same question. They continued to fly across the dessert and came close to a sand tornado.

"You see that?!" she heard Winston shout to her brother, pointing off to the left. "I've never seen one so big!"

"Never?" Rick called back, sounding ill at ease.

"No!" Winston replied, returning to his steering.

The twister dissipated for a moment and Annie could see three figures standing in the sand. Before she could say anything to Rick, however, the winds began to pick up, and she heard Rick shout, "Oh, my god! Hey, Winston? Peddle faster!"

Annie looked over her shoulder and saw the wall of sand. A face formed and chased them its mouth wide open.

"Hang on, men!" Winston yelled. Suddenly, the plane increased its speed, and dipped way down in the sky. All the passengers on board began hollering. Rick began to fire the machine gun at the approaching wall of sand. The approaching sand finally caught up to their tiny aircraft. Rick put his goggles on and ducked down in his seat. The mouth swallowed them and the plane began to rock around violently.

"Here I come, laddies!" she heard Winston cry out in exhilaration.

Then suddenly, inexplicably, the sand began to dissipate. The plane was freed from its whirlwind prison, and the twister itself disappeared.

The plane's engine had burst with a small flame because of the sand. As it neared the ground with a smoke trail behind it, Annie pushed Jonathan's head into the wing doing the same waiting for impact. The plane nosedived, and crashed violently into the sand dunes below. The plane broke apart and Annie's strap gave out sending her flying into another part of the wing. Her back ached from the impact but this time she didn't black out. She glanced over and up at Jonathan, who was still trapped in his straps and dangling from the wing.

"Excuse me?" he called out. "Um… a little help would be useful… if it's not too much _trouble_!"

Rick was still in the rear of the plane and Ardeth was struggling to get up. Annie took deep breaths to get rid of the spinning and the pain. Rick came over and cut Jonathan down before going to Winston. Ardeth in the meantime removed the machine gun from the plane examining it slightly. He looked away from the gun and saw Annie dragging herself away from the plane wreck and quickly made his way to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked propping Annie against him.

"I'm fine… the world will stop spinning in a moment." Annie answered. "But I think I dislocated my fingers."

Ardeth looked down at Annie's left hand and saw the bones out of place. Annie sat up on her own and brought her hand in front of her.

"This is going to hurt." She said using her right hand to push the bones back in place.

Ardeth watched in amazement as Annie popped her fingers back in place with only mere groans. She took deep breathes and finally calmed down with a sigh. Just when Ardeth was about to say something the plane began to sink into the sand.

"Quicksand!" she heard Ardeth yell, practically in her ear. He grabbed her arm and tugged her back away from the quickly sinking debris. "Get back! It's quicksand!"

He yanked Annie far away from the quicksand and she stumbled into him, grabbing his arm to maintain her balance. Rick and Jonathan staggered back from the plane, racing over to where Ardeth and Annie stood. The four of them came to rest in a single line, staring at the plane as it sunk below the ground. Beside her, Rick raised his hand to his forehead in salute. Annie muttered a prayer for Winston before following Rick as he led the others to Hamunaptra. Rick led the way to the nearest entrance into the tombs below. The heavy stone door was shut. He tried to push it open, but it was too heavy for him alone.

"Hey, Ardeth, buddy," he said, glancing over at the chieftain. "Give me a hand, would you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Ardeth walked over to Rick and the two of them began pushing the door open. Slowly but surely, they began to make progress. Once the door was open they walked in lighting a torch. They squeezed through a small opening in the wall trying to keep as quiet as they possibly could. They walked down a passage but the end was blocked with rocks. Annie, Rick and Ardeth started to pull the rocks away quickly with Jonathan holding the torch and giving orders.

"I'd take the larger ones first!" Jonathan instructed "Take the ones from the top otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us!"

The three of them turned to glare at Jonathan for a moment before returning back to work. Annie noticed Jonathan looking at some jewels on the wall and Annie went up behind him. He examined them and then took one off the wall.

"I say chaps come take a look at this." Jonathan said.

Rick and Ardeth ignored him and continued with their work. Suddenly the jewel cracked and the scarab came to life. Jonathan screamed and tossed the scarab in the air. It landed in Annie's hands and the scarab dug its way into her arm. Annie screamed watching as the scarab crawled under her skin.

"What?!" Rick shouted having enough but then saw the moving lump under Annie's skin. "Whoa! Hold her!"

Ardeth came behind Annie and held his hand around Annie arm to prevent the scarab from going any further. Rick flicked out a butterfly knife and dug it into Annie's skin. She cringed in pain as the knife went under her skin. With a flick the scarab was out and on the ground. Rick took out his pistol and shot it. Annie fell limply against Ardeth panting slightly.

"She is going into shock." Ardeth stated worried as Rick examined Annie.

"Ann? Annie, look at me!" Rick ordered and she did hyperventilating. "You're okay. Take deep breaths. You're okay."

Annie listened to Rick and closed her eyes taking deep breaths. Rick asked Ardeth to tend to the wounds as he and Jonathan worked on making an opening. As Ardeth wrapped the opening the scarab had made on Annie wrist he stared at Annie's now calm face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine now that I don't have a bug tunneling through me." Annie answered keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Annie… _look at me." _Ardeth ordered gently. Annie looked at Ardeth. "_Your brother told Winston that we would both make sure nothing happens to you and I swear now on my honor that nothing will. Do you believe me?_"

Annie thought back to the promise Rick had made to Winston about keeping her safe. She looked into Ardeth's eyes and saw no lie in them. Only confidence and something else which she couldn't quite understand. Annie nodded to Ardeth knowing he was telling the truth.

"Alright we're in." Rick said and crawled through the opening.

Slipping though the hole we came to a dark chamber with a single mirror that needed to be adjusted. Rick aimed his gun and shot the mirror. Annie watched in awe with the others as the room lit up revealing gold everywhere.

"Can you see...?" Jonathan gapped

"Yes!" Rick answered.

"Can you believe...?"

"Yes"

"Could we just...?"

"No Jonathan" Rick answered

Just as we reached the bottom of the stairs a mummified hand burst through the sand floor. Slowly mummies crawled up from the ground and started walking towards Annie and the others.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rick questioned

"Priests, Imohtep's priests!" Ardeth answered

"Alright then!" He said shortly before he opened fire on the cursed corpses.

Annie took out her shot gun and started firing aswell while backing away. They made their way down a passage as Jonathan ran ahead.

"There he is!" Jonathan said almost gleefully "Hello Horus old boy!"

"Great now we need to find the compartment." Annie answered as she took a stick of dynamite from Rick's bag and gave it to him.

"Time to close the door!" Rick struck a match on Ardeth's stubble before chunking the lit dynamite toward the chamber door.

Jonathan was already behind the statue of Horus with Annie and Ardeth and Rick soon joined them. The blast sounded and they could smell the burning corpses. Rick handed Annie his guns and the bag giving her a nod. Annie got the idea and started reloading the guns with Ardeth while Jonathan and Rick dug for the book. Once the guns were fully loaded Annie and Ardeth stood with their guns facing the passageway where they could hear more mummies coming.

"These guys just don't know when to quit." Rick muttered as he and Jonathan were trying to open the panel.

"Men are stubborn creatures aren't they?" Annie answered cocking her gun; "Everything always has to go your way." she continued and opened fire as the mummies came into sight.

Ardeth followed suite and opened fire. They fired again and again but soon ran out of ammo again. Rick and Jonathan just managed to get the book out of its resting place. Ardeth turned to Rick and Annie.

"Go! Save the girl. Kill the creature." He said before giving a war cry and running into the passageway.

Annie watched him go, and then turned to Rick. Rick caught her eye, and began shaking his head violently.

"No, Annie!" he shouted at her. "Don't even think about it!"

"I'm sorry big brother. See you outside?" Annie said giving Rick a pleading look.

Rick stared back for a moment and sighed, "Fine, go, but you better stay alive!"

"Thanks big brother." Annie whispered running in after Ardeth.

Annie punched and kicked her way towards Ardeth and pulled him past the mummies and into the treasure chamber where they would have more room to fight.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping you." Annie answered grabbing a sword from one of the statues and tossing it to Ardeth before taking one of her own.

Annie and Ardeth used the swords to slice down the mummies but they seemed endless. Annie was fighting 4 mummies at once when a fifth one that had been cut in half grabbed her by the legs and made her fall. Her sword fell from her hands and another mummy took it in his own preparing to thrust it into Annie.

"Annie!" Ardeth shouted running to help but was stopped by his opponents.

Annie hooked her legs behind the mummies knees causing it to fall backwards and stab the mummy behind it. Annie quickly got back to her feet and made a run for it searching the relices for another weapon. She found a spear and took it from the statues hand. She turned and stabbed the mummy that was comming at her. The mummy stared at the spear that had pierced its chest making a questionable sound similar to a 'huh?'. Annie stared at the mummy holding the spear with one and lifting her leg onto the spear. The mummy gave panicking sounds as Annie pressed down on the spear causing it to rip through the mummy cutting it mostly in half. A roar sounded from Annie's right and she quickly swung the spear cutting the mummy in half aswell. However, it's upper half kept crawling towards Annie and it made her skin crawl.

"Why cant you mummies just stay dead!" She yelled running forward and kicking the mummies head sending it flying across the room hitting another mummy Ardert was fighting. "Wow... what are the chances of that ever happening again?" Annie asked but then fell on her back as the headless and legless mummy pulled her feet from under her.

Annie kicked the mummies shoulders breaking them and scurried backwards away from it. Her back hit another statue trapping her between it and three mummies. The center mummy reached for Annie grabbing her by her arms digging its rotted nails deepo into her skin. It roared and tossed Annie across the walk way and into some artifacts and to the ground. Annie had hit her head on something sharp causing it to bleed slightly. Annie slowly sat up willing the world to stop spinning only to find herself once again tossed in some direction by a mummy. This time, however, she was tossed near Ardeth whi had finished killing his mummies.

Annie sat up with Ardeth's help and glared at the approaching mummies. Standing up Annie took the scimitar from ontop of a chest that was next to her and walked forward towards the mummies. Ardeth called Annie's name but she made no indication that she had heard it. Swiftly Annie cut through the first mummy and then the second. The last walked forward holding a sword and swung it down at Annie. She blocked it with her own and punched the mummy in the face with her fist. While the mummy was still trying to get a hold of itself, Annie cut it by the knees, then the pelvis, ribs, shoulders and neck. Annie panted and fell onto the ground but Ardeth managed to catch her before she did.

"Are you alright?" Ardeth asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Tired and bleeding slightly but otherwise I'm fine. What about you?" Annie asked eyeing the Ardeth to see if he had any injuries but found none.

"I am fine." Ardeth answered pulling the collar of Annie's shirt to examine the bite. "Why did you follow me?"

"It's like I said back in Cairo. Your part of my family and I'm going to make sure you all come back alive." Annie answered giving Ardeth a smile.

Ardeth could no longer help himself and covered Annie's lips with his own. Annie's eyes widened at the sudden action but couldn't bring herself to pull away and so closed her eyes kissing Ardeth back. Ardeth stared down at her for a moment. They were still standing very close.

"Ardeth?" Annie whispered confused slightly.

"You affect me in a way no woman has before." Ardeth whispered to Annie, "You are an innocent tigress just like your brother said. You confuse me and I can't help but like it."

"Ardeth I." Annie started but then the ground began to shake slightly. Ardeth looked up and saw the ceiling begin to lower itself.

"We must leave now!" Ardeth said pulling Annie behind him as he raced for the exit.

"What about the others!?" Annie asked looking over her shoulder for Rick, Evy and Jonathan.

"There is no time." Ardeth returned.

"But Rick…"

"He is strong and he is smart," Ardeth replied. "He will find a way out. Now, come!"

The ceiling was coming down on them like a pestle. As badly as Annie wanted to find her brother and the Carnahans, there simply wasn't time to stumble about the tomb. Even as they ran, the doorway at the end of the hall was rapidly closing up. They reached it as quickly as their legs would allow, and Ardeth practically threw her through the doorway. Then he slid under the closing door with barely inches to spare and leapt to his feet. The two of them stumbled out away from the door, stopping to catch their breath. Annie was about to say something when Ardeth yanked her towards him and she nearly fell over. A large pillar crashed to the sand, landing directly where she'd just been standing. The two of them glanced around to see the exterior of the city falling down as well.

"Hurry!" Ardeth ordered, taking her by the arm again, and dragging her toward the stone gates.

The two of them ran through the billowing sands, artfully dodging the falling architecture, and finally made it to the exit. They tore away from the city, headed for a far off spot where a herd of camels was standing and watching the destruction without concern. Finally, having reached a safe distance from the collapsing city, they stopped, panting, and stared at the dust cloud billowing around the crumbling exterior walls. Annie fell to her knees as she watched the city before her submerge in sand with no sign of her brother. Annie felt the tears gather into her eyes but then Ardeth's hand on her shoulder made her look at him. He smiled down at her and pointed into the distance. Annie followed the direction with her eyes and saw three figures running behind a group of camels. Ardeth grabbed the reins of two camels that had run to them just moments ago. The camels lay down and Ardeth helped Annie into the saddle before mounting his own. They both rode up to Rick, Evy and Jonathan but when Annie was about to call Rick's name Ardeth placed a hand on Jonathans shoulder scaring the poor man. Annie couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Oh thank you!" Jonathan exclaimed "Thank you very much!"

"You have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people" Ardeth spoke.

Jonathan just looked plain cocky while holding onto his chest which was still racing "Oh well…It was nothing, it was nothing"

"May Allah smile upon you always." Ardeth said gently before performing some sort of prayer-like thing to them and beginning to ride his camel away giving Annie one last smile making her blush.

"And yourself." Jonathan attempted to copy Ardeth and failed miserably "Yes anytime" He spoke to Ardeth's departing back.

"Stay out of trouble." Rick gave a weak wave and Evy smiled beside him.

"He's just leaving us here." Jonathan lowered the arm he was holding up, "….Well I guess we go home empty-handed…again." He complained.

"I wouldn't call leaving with our lives empty handed Jonathan." Annie smiled down at him.

"I would have to agree." Rick lowered his voice, looking at Evy.

Annie smiled at her brother as they began to kiss. She was happy for them and wondered what the future held for them. Maybe Rick would finally settle down and spend more time out of prison instead of in it.

"Oh please…" Jonathan muttered under his breath as he strolled over to a camel "How about you darling?" He spoke to it as he brought its head down "Would you like a kissy-wissy?" The camel just sort of breathed in his face as it grunted and Jonathan pulled a face of disgust as he pushed the creature's head away.

"Let's go home." Rick spoke as the camel he and Evy were riding rose up.

They rode towards Cairo and when they arrived everything was as if nothing had ever happened. Months later Rick proposed to Evy and they got married. Annie was happy for her brother and was there on the day Rick and his wife and brother-in-law were to depart for England.

"I'm going to miss you Rick." Annie said hugging her brother close.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Rick said, "You sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm pretty sure Rick. Part of me belongs here." Annie explained.

"And the other parts?" Rick inquired.

"To you and your new family and to the man I may fall in love with someday." Annie answered smiling.

"Well just make sure that this man of yours comes by me so I can interrogate him." Rick smiled.

"Will do as long as you don't chase them away at first glance." Annie laughed and Rick joined in.

The ship whistle sounded and Annie gave Rick one more hug before giving one to Evy and Jonathan. "If any of you are in Egypt stop by okay?"

"We will." Evy answered.

Rick, Evy and Jonathan boarded the ship and waved to Annie from the deck. She watched the ship sail until it was nothing but a black spot in the distance. Annie turned to go back into Cairo where her new job waited for her. Apparently Evy had taken the liberty of getting Annie a job at the museum as their new librarian. The hours were decent aswell as the pay, not to mention Annie got to be around books that she so much loved to read. Nothing could possibly go wrong for Annie now…

Or could they?


	13. Sequal Chapter 1

**My summer vacation has finally begun and now I'm going to do some relaxation this one month I have free until I go to work for 12 weeks. I will be continuing my stories and update when I can otherwise I will also be doing some school work so I can make it through my math final since I was about 3 points short of passing. Anyway here it is after many request to continue Mummies and Maidens you finally get your wish people XD. Anyway I'm finished repairing this chapter though take not that it may not still be perfect but at least you get to read it right? Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Everything had gone back to normal since the incident with the mummy 2 years earlier. Annie had been perfectly happy with her new job and was considered the best librarian the Cairo museum had had since… well ever. Annie had also tried to look for information regarding Naunet but there wasn't anything that would be helpful to her. From what Annie managed to find out, Naunet had indeed been a Med-jai warrior. She had been part of palace guards acting as personal guard of Ancksunamun. It also turned out that since she was placed as Ancksunamun's protector, until she learned the art of weapons, Naunet had been popular among the med-jai guards but there was nothing indicating that she had a relationship with one. From records found on old tablets and other records that had been painted onto the walls of Seti's palace, Naunet had been a powerful woman in her time. She received honors that were mostly given only to men. In the end Naunet had been someone very special for her time.

Annie was currently placing books back into the shelves in alphabetical order. She wore the traditional robes of Egyptian women with pants underneath. Instead of high heels like women usually wore Annie preferred sandals. The new curator of the museum was a mister Ahmen, who also happened to be an Egyptologist. Annie got along well with him and Ahmen had been kind enough to teach Annie how to read ancient Egyptian. Annie finished placing the books back in their proper places and went to her desk to finish filing some papers when a guest stepped into the museum.

"Welcome to the Cairo museum how may I help… Ardeth?" Annie started but stopped when she saw it was Med-jai leader himself. "What brings you to Cairo?"

"I came to visit Dr. Ahmen and we are here to get some supplies to my village." Ardeth answered giving a slight bow.

It was true that Ardeth and his men had come to Cairo now and again to get some supplies for their village. Annie however suspected something different because Ardeth would always come to the museum first.

"You came to get supplies?" Annie inquired as she took a folder and walked to a filing cabinet to put it away, "Are you sure there's nothing else?" she asked slyly causing the Med-jai chieftain to shift uncomfortably.

He quickly regained his composure, "Well I could think of something else." he smirked causing Annie to blush.

This had become a ritual for them to tease each other. Their feelings for each other had grown over the years but neither of them was brave enough to express it to the other. Some might call them stubborn; others might say they were frightened to admit it in fear of rejection. Rejection was what Annie feared, for Ardeth it was simply the matter that he didn't know how.

"Well since you came to see Dr. Ahmen, he's in his office. You can go straight on in. I have a feeling he's been expecting you." Annie said leading Ardeth to the door and letting him in.

Ardeth bowed his head and entered the office closing the door behind him. Annie went back to her work. Around 3 hours later Ardeth exited the office to find Annie preparing to go home.

"Your day is over?" Ardeth inquired walking up to the desk.

"Yes it is. I still have errands to do before I leave for home though." Annie explained, "How long are you in Cairo for this time?" she asked as she and Ardeth walked out of the museum.

"I will be here for a few days before we return to my village." Ardeth answered, "How are things with O'Connell and Evelyn?"

"They're fine. Rick and Evy have their hands full now that they have a one year old keeping them awake at night." Annie smiled, "Makes me wonder when I might have my own child."

"I am sure your time will come." Ardeth smiled imagining Annie as his wife and holding his son in her arms.

Ardeth had been pestered by the elders in his village to find himself a wife and produce heirs. His mother on the other hand had told him to patient and wait for the right woman to come along just as his father had. Ardeth was sure that Annie was the one for him but he did not know how to tell it to her. Ardeth spent his time with Annie as she shopped for groceries and other necessities for her home. He was amazed to find that she purchased many things you would find in his home. When it came to the food she bought there was not a shred of pig's meat in the bags. Only fish and chicken.

"You do not eat meat from a cow or pig?" Ardeth asked remembering that Rick had eaten those things in Hamunaptra.

"No, no I don't. I prefer fish and chicken." Annie answered as she led Ardeth to her apartment.

Once inside Ardeth noticed that the interior was different compared to the last time he had seen it. The walls were renewed and old furniture was replaced with new ones. There were more paintings on her walls that portrayed Egyptian culture. One painting however caught his eye. It was a portrait of him sitting on a majestic black Arabian stallion. Annie saw Ardeth gazing at the painting and covered her mouth to hide her smile. Ardeth turned to Annie before glancing back at the painting.

"I do not remember ever posing for a painting." He smiled.

"Another little hobby of mine. I painted it 9 months after Hamunaptra. Since then I wanted to give it to you as a gift of gratitude for saving my life but I never found the courage to. Finally I decided that I shouldn't put it to waste since I could never gather my courage to give it to you and placed it here." Annie explained fiddling with her fingers.

"It is well done. Did you paint it from memory?" Ardeth asked taking to painting from the wall.

"Yes I did." Annie answered, "I have a photographic memory so I don't forget images easily. The horse however was a different story. The horse was originally the one you rode on when you tried to kill us in Hamunaptra that night but I found that a black stallion suited the coloring better."

"I see. Now that you have told me it was meant to be a gift for me will you allow me to have it?" Ardeth smirked causing Annie to blush at the mistake of revealing what she had meant it to be for him.

"Well now that I stupidly let the cat out of the bag I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" Annie answered covering her mouth with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist.

Annie made some tea for the both of them and they talked about anything that came to mind.

"So how have things been with the Med-jai?" Annie asked sipping some tea.

"There have been several attempts of people trying to find the buried treasure in the dead city but we have managed to stop them." Ardeth answered.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. Most people are greedy by nature." Annie answered wondering how much more blood had to be spilt before Hamunaptra was left alone.

"If you think more blood was spilt you are mistaken. We merely gave them cause to return to Cairo." Ardeth stated as if reading Annie's thoughts.

"Am I that obvious?" Annie asked smiling brightly.

"In a way, yes." Ardeth answered with a chuckle. He then rose to his feet and dismissed himself saying that he had some errands of his own to run. "Thank you for the painting, Annie. I will treasure it always." he said kissing Annie's lips quickly grinning at the obvious blush on her face before leaving.

After Ardeth left Annie prepared herself to go to bed. Annie's mind trailed back to the kiss Ardeth had given her before he left. Every time they separated ways Ardeth always planted a kiss on Annie's lips but it never went beyond that and Annie was wondering why.

"Oh don't be silly Annie he's not interested in you." Annie muttered bitterly as she smacked her pillow before placing her head back on it, "Ardeth's a Med-jai. It's not like he can be interested in women outside his tribes."

Annie closed her eyes and sighed falling into a deep slumber. Meanwhile in another house in Cairo a group of men were gathering together.

"Do you really think that O'Connell can lead us to the buried treasure?" One man asked lighting a lamp above a table and sitting down.

"Hey! The O'Connell's were all there. Why go through all that trouble to bring Mr. O'Connell when we can take Miss O'Connell and have a little fun while we're at it?" Another man grinned.

"You sure that woman can lead us to Hamunaptra?" Asked the third man.

"I'm sure. Not to mention we can use her as insurance against the Med-jai. I've watched her all day and she seems pretty friendly with that one desert man." The first one stated licking his lips.

"When do the Med-jai leave?" Asked the second man.

"They leave in a few days. Until then we can make arrangements for digging crews and transportation." The first man explained.

"Then it's agreed. We capture the woman, go to Hamunaptra, get the treasure and split it three ways." The third man stated and the other two nodded. "Oh I'm going to like this." he grinned and the light went out as the left to go their separate ways.

A few days later Annie woke up early preparing to go to work once more. She opened the door and entered going to the library. Once inside she started working on the books that had been returned and placed them on the shelves. After that Annie went around the museum checking that all the exhibits were still in place and in good condition. As she returned to her desk she started getting together the paperwork for Dr Ahmen.

"Good Morning Miss O'Connell." Dr Ahmen greeted.

"Morning Dr Ahmen. I have a request from a Professor Wolfe from America he wants to know if it is possible for a group of students would be allowed to visit the museum. They are planning a fieldtrip here and wanted the museum to be part of the program." Annie explained to Ahmen as he entered his office and sat down.

"Alright, did they mention anything else about this trip of theirs?" Dr Ahmen inquired.

"They said they were here to learn about Ancient Egyptian culture. From what I know about their plans the farthest they had planned to go was to the Valley of the Kings. They were given permission to enter the tombs but only if they went in with a guide and three students at a time." Annie verified.

"Alright grant the permission." Dr Ahmen answered. "Anything else?"

"Ah yes the British museum wanted to know if they could have a few artifacts from the Ramses the great exhibit. Of course they stressed that you were the one to choose which pieces you would allow to be lent. The British museum would then have the artifacts returned after 4 weeks from the first display."

"Right well I will take care of that." Dr Ahmen. "Thank you Miss O'Connell."

Annie bowed her head and left back to her desk to prepare the replies. As she worked she failed to notice the stranger that had entered the library. It was only when a hand hitting Annie's desk got her attention because it startled her.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you." The man said giving an apologetic smile. "Names Dawson, Jake Dawson." he introduced holding out his hand.

"It's alright Mr. Dawson. I'm Annie O'Connell. Is there something I can help you with?" Annie asked kindly.

"Well I was hoping that, if it's not too much trouble, I could perhaps find a book or two on Seti I?" Jake explained.

"Of course. This way." Annie gestured and entered the library. She climbed up a ladder and took out a book. "I'm afraid this specific book can't be taken out. So you'll have to read it here. There's a comfy chair in the corner there. Once you're finished leave the book on that cart and I'll see that it's put back on the shelf." Annie smiled going back to her work.

Jake grinned as he watched Annie left. He had no intentions of reading about the Pharaoh. He had only wanted to see what Annie was like so he and his friends could plan out how they were going to take her. Jake walked up to the cart and left the book on it before leaving.

"Tonight you'll be in our hands and taking us to Hamunaptra little girl." Jake muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it once I have finished going through the next chapter I'll be updating it again. Thank you for the reviews and I hope that the story is still what you all hoped for. Please don't forget to go and take a look at my other stories!  
**


	14. Sequal Chapter 2

**Mummies and Maidens sequel chapter 2 enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun rose slowly over the horizone. Its light shined through the blinders of Annie's home and slowly crept towards her bed. Slowly it rose to meet Annie's face causing her to sturr. Annie woke up feeling happy that it was her day off since she needed the extra sleep. She stretched while still sitting on her bed and staring out into Cairo. People were comming out of their homes to go to work while others who had been awake longer were opening their shops.

"Ardeth's probably back in his village by now." Annie muttered feeling lonely since her only remaining friend here in Cairo had gone home.

Annie looked around her apartment and noticed the empty place where the painting of Ardeth had been. She smiled at the thought about how she had let her mouth slip so carelessly in front of him. Suddenly it had become a habit for her to just blurt things out when Ardeth was around. Annie was planning on getting back at him for that. Thinking she spent enough time in bed, Annie got up and went to make some breakfast before dressing into a white collar shirt, brown pants and brown boots. Annie grabbed her backpack and went to the river on her days off just admiring the scenery. In her backpack was a sketchbook into which she drew things like ships, people, animals and whatever else she could think of. The first few pages were of Rick when he was younger. Then there were sketches of Evy and Jonathan aswell as camels and a few of Hamunaptra. There were also sketches of the Americans who had come to Hamunaptra. Then there were sketches of the Med-jai and when they attacked. Finally the last sketches were of Ardeth and horses.

As Annie skimmed through the rest of the sketch book she realized that a large part of the sketches were of Ardeth. Half of them Annie couldn't even remember drawing and laughed at herself. Clearly in her mind she had a thing for Ardeth. Not that she would openly admit it anyway. She turned the sketch book to an empty page and started drawing a crocodile that was cooling itself in the shade, its mouth open wide. Annie was concentrating so much that she didn't see the people behind her. Annie suddenly stopped when she smelt something odd and struggled against the arm wrapped around her waist the hand holding a damp cloth over her mouth. The more Annie struggled the more light headed she felt and eventually passed out into darkness. Annie was tossed over a man's shoulder who left with his companions to go further upstream. The men were named Jake, Brad and Gil.

"Well that was easier then I though." Jake said as he looked through Annie's bag.

"Do you really think she's gonna lead us to Hamunaptra?" Brad asked while he carried Annie.

"Oh she will and if she doesn't then well then she's gonna find herself in a lot of pain when I'm finished." Gil smirked rubbing his hands as he climbed into the boat that was tied near the river bank.

Brad passed Annie to Gil as they all climbed in and drop the boat to the larger boat they had waiting for them with diggers and supplies. Once everyone was onboard the boat made its way upstream. Annie was taken to one of the more bare cabins that only contained a bed and bathroom but nothing else. There wasn't even a window for her to look through. Brad set Annie onto the bed and stared down at the girl before him. Licking his lips he stared down at her chest. His hand slowly reached out to touch her. Inch by inch his hand neared its intended target. Brad's lips slowly rose to a grin and a low chuckle sounded from his throat.

A call from Gil stopped Brad's actions and with a curse he left the cabin making a mental note to return later on. Everyone except Gil, Jake and Brad made busy with running the boat. Gil and his friends were planning on how to transport the treasures and how they were going to split it between themselves. Once everything was planned out Brad started to make his way to Annie's cabin. As he reached for the handle to open the door a hand landed on his shoulder. Brad turned to come face to face with Gil.

"You weren't thinking about go in there and have some fun were you Brad?" Gil asked seriously.

"No Gil. I was just gonna check to see if the woman was awake." Brad said feeling his pulse rise.

"Good, cause that girls gotta remain untouched. You know how women are, when they get raped they become completly useless." Gil explained placing an arm around Brad's shoulders and leading him away from Annie's cabin door.

Annie slowly woke up from the darkness with a groan. As she sat up, she rubbed her temple feeling a headache hit her hard. She opened her eyes and took in her dark surroundings. Her eyes darted around the oil lamp lit room and realized it wasn't her house or room. The room was small and Annie began to feel clusterphobic. She ran to the door trying to open it but it was locked so all she could do was bang on it. She screamed wanting out of the suffocating room but no one came. She eventually stopped and slumped to the floor leaning against the door crying silent tears. Annie didn't know how long she sat there but eventually moved to sit on the bed and placed her head in her hands leaning her elbows against her knees. With a sigh Annie began to think back on who would want to kidnap her or who she had insulted and when. No one came to mind so then she started to think on why she could be here locked up in a small cabin.

"Maybe another tomb that Ardeth's people are guarding? That's one possibility, but then again they could know that I've been to Hamunaptra and want me to take them there." Annie thought out loud but sighed again, "But then again I haven't said a word about Hamunaptra unless it was privately with Ardeth so then what else is there?"

Just then the door to Annie's cabin opened and in stepped Gil. He closed the door behind him and stared at Annie with a smirk looking very smug.

"I see you're awake Miss O'Connell. You're probably wondering why you're here?" Gil asked holding his hands behind his back. When Annie gave no answer Gil snorted in annoyance since she also glared at him. "You're here because you are going to take us to Hamunaptra."

"I don't know a place called Hamunaptra." Annie stated defiantly.

"Oh but you do my dear, and so does your brother, your brother-in-law and your sister-in-law." Gil smirked at the sight of her shocked face. "You see, I know a lot about you and your family. Not to mention it would be a shame if something happened to your new nephew now wouldn't it?"

"Who are you?" Annie asked through gritted teeth.

"My name is Gil Grayson and you can call me somewhat of a treasure hunter." Gil introduced himself.

Annie could tell that he was an Englishman even though his name sounded more American.

"You won't find anything in that desert… just your deaths." Annie warned narrowing her eyes to Gil as she stood up.

"Oh but that I know. I know quite a bit about the city of the dead." Gil explained, "After all you were the one who helped Jake brush up on his Egyptian history a bit."

"Jake works with you?!" Annie shouted angrily, "If I see him I'll wring his neck."

"Now, now settle down. I won't be having any of that and to make sure nothing like that happens let me make one thing clear to you now. If you try to run or attack anyone else that is coming with us then I will be forced to take some drastic measures to make sure you are being obedient."

"And what method would that be?" Annie inquired not afraid to defy the man before her.

Without answering Gil grabbed Annie's neck and slammed her against the wall of the cabin choking her slowly. Annie struggled to breathe as she tried to get Gil's hand away from her throat.

"Let's just say that I know many ways to make you beg for death and cause a lot of pain slowly." Gil whispered into Annie's ear before letting her throat go and allowing her to collapse on the floor. Gil gave a short laugh and walked out of the cabin leaving Annie where she lay. Sitting up and panting for breath, she glared at the cabin door. She got to her feet and went to sit down on her bed running a hand through her hair. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about what Gil might do to her family.

"Oh Rick." She whispered, "I wish you were here."

On the second night of the trip down the Nile, Annie was allowed on deck for fresh air as long as she had Jake, Gil or Brad with her. Ofcourse at first she had made some escape attempts and managed to bruise her caretakers, only to recieve a beating after she was caught again. Annie would often gaze at the river bank trying to think of a new plan of escape but her plans always had flaws. Now she was sitting at a dining table with her captors enjoying dinner. None of them noticed the black robed men who came onboard. As they ate the three men were giving Annie lustful looks which she ignored by keeping her eyes on her food.

"Once we are ashore, you will lead us to Hamunaptra without a fuss." Gil suddenly spoke. "If you try to run, you will be severely punished as you have probably figured out by now. Of course then again I could always have you tied to my camel and walk the whole way."

Annie simply lowered her head avoiding any eye contact. Gun shots were suddenly fired and some of the diggers fell to the floor bullet holes in their chests. Jake, Brad and Gil grabbed their guns and ducked behind some supplies returning the fire. Annie had been knocked down to the floor and crawled for cover. Slowly the smell of smoke filled her senses and she say the boat was on fire.

"Oh great this is definitely the last time I ride a stupid boat up the Nile." She muttered as horses and people started jumping from the boat and into the water.

"Which side of the river woman?!" Brad snapped yanking Annie to her feet and pulling her to the railing.

"That side!" Annie answered pointing to the wrong bank.

Brad nodded and signaled to the others before jumping into the water and releasing Annie's arm. Once in the water Annie didn't surface but started to swim under the boat and towards the opposite side. She surfaced gasping for air when she got to the other side of the boat. She coughed a few times as she swam for the shore not wanting to be the next meal of any crocodiles. As she walked out of the water she went to hide in the foliage near the shore not wanting to be seen by her captors. She watched them get the horses out of the river and shouting orders in every direction. It was then the Jake noticed that Annie was not among them and consulted Gil and Brad. Annie heard them curse a few words and yell in frustration but then Gil stared out at the opposite shore. Annie took that as her cue to leave and slowly crept away towards the vast desert before her.

Annie traveled through the night shivering in her wet clothes. The whole night she walked and greeted the sun happily as it warmed her. However as the day grew hotter her clothes didn't offer much protection from the sun. Despite that she continued on walking almost falling over on the dunes due to her tired state. Eventually night came again and Annie decided that she would rest that night. She slept soundly after having dug a sort of cave into the sand. The next morning she woke up again and walked on. As the day grew hotter and hotter she gazed out at a somewhat familiar sight. It was where the merchant camp had been when Annie, Rick, Jonathan and Evy had to buy camels and clothes only this time there was no camp. Annie collapsed to her knees and panted from the heat the skin on her face, neck and arms burnt red and stinging from sweat.

"Come on Annie. Get up and keep walking. No time to slow down. Just keep going or they'll take you back." Annie told herself wearily getting to her feet and walking on.

It was around sunset when Annie couldn't keep going anymore and collapsed tumbling down a sand dune. She laid there still awake but tired, thirsty and hungry. Annie had given up. There was no point in her trying to stay alive when no one, not even Ardeth, was going to find her here in the middle of the desert. Annie was nowhere near Hamunaptra and she doubted any of the med-jai that had attacked the boat had gone to take word to him. A tear slipped from Annie's eye as she thought about all the things she would have wanted in life. She had wanted to find that special someone who she would spend her life with. She had wanted to start a family like Rick had but now she never could.

Annie saw the sand a few feet away from her shift and out crawled a scorpion. Annie stayed perfectly still as the scorpion came closer and closer to her body. The scorpion paused near Annie's arm and she held her breath. The scorpion slowly crawled on but then paused again raising its stinger. Annie slowly moved away but before she could the scorpion stung her forearm. Annie bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain. She knew people could survive one sting from a scorpion maybe even two but three was fatal. She slowly pulled her arm away again and this time the scorpion didn't seem to feel threatened. Annie rolled onto her back and tried sucking the poison from the wound spitting everything out of her mouth. Hours later she could feel the fever rising as she laid there under the starry sky.

The second star to the right,

Shine's in the night for you.

Annie took a deep breath to refrain from crying.

To tell you that the dreams you plan,

Really can come true.

She looked up and gazed at the brightest star in the sky.

The second star to the right

Shine's with a light that's rare.

And if it's gentle light you need,

Your star will be right there.

Tears slide down Annie's cheek as realization hit her. She was never going to see her brother again or have her dreams of having a family of her own come true.

"Face it Annie O'Connell. You're going to die out here from starvation, dehydration or sunstroke. Rick's never going to find you out here. And even if he did you'll be a skeleton by then." Annie muttered crying silently.

Annie was starting to develop a fever that slowly took her to a world of her own. As a result she failed to notice the black robed men who were riding in her direction. One of them stopped their horse and gazed out at her before riding the black horse towards her the others following behind. Annie couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening around her. She didn't even realize that the person who had ridden towards her was infact... Ardeth.

* * *

**Will Ardeth have come too late? Will Annie survive to see another day? Why the heck am I asking these questions? I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter!**

**Remember to check out my other stories and reviews are always welcome.  
**


	15. Sequal Chapter 3

**Mummies and Maidens sequel chapter 3 enjoy!**

"Annie?" Ardeth called but Annie said nothing. "Annie!" he called again.

"I never sang my songs. On this stage, on my own. I never said my words, wishing they would be heard. A song of you smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there… in the corner…." Annie just sang not taking note of Ardeth kneeling before her but she soon passed out.

Ardeth wasted no time in gathering the woman into his arms and lifting her onto his horse. He mounted behind Annie and issued an order to ride. They rode through the night only stopping once they reached the village. As the men went to their homes, Ardeth rode to his house and dismounted his horse then pulled Annie into his arms as a boy took the horse away. Ardeth carried Annie into his home and set her on the he had in his bedroom. As he was removing Annie's boots a woman stepped into the room.

"_Ardeth, I heard you came with a sick woman._" Salina, Ardeth's mother, said in distress.

"_Mother, I need your help to care for her. She has a high fever. The swelling on her arm indicates a scorpion._" Ardeth answered his mother as he pulled the covers over Annie to keep her shivering form warm.

"_The elders wish to speak with you Ardeth about this stranger. Go, I will take care of her._" Salina said warmly.

Ardeth kissed his mothers forehead in thanks before heading towards the elders meeting house. He swiftly entered the room the elders were occupying and they quickly silenced when Ardeth entered.

"_Ardeth we hear that you brought a westerner with you here. Care to explain?_" One of the elders asked.

"_I brought her here because she is in need of medical care._" Ardeth answered in a voice that was filled with authority.

"_And could you not have taken the woman to some merchant camp?_" Asked another elder.

"_No. She is a friend and I will take full responsibility for her._" Ardeth answered.

"_Who is this woman?_"

"_She is Annie O'Connell._"

"_O'Connell? The same who helped kill the creature?_"

"_Yes._" Ardeth answered and the elders began talking amongst themselves. Ardeth patiently waited for them finish. Once they did they all turned to Ardeth.

"_We will allow her to stay. She helped us kill the creature and send it to the underworld thus earning our gratitude and respect. The only condition is that she keep our village a secret should she want to leave._" One of the elders explained and Ardeth bowed before leaving.

Ardeth walked quickly back to his house to check on Annie. As he entered his bedroom Ardeth's mother gave him a worried look.

"_She burns hot my son. The fever is very high for someone who was stung once._" Salina said placing a wet rag onto Annie's forehead as she sweat on the bed.

"_She will survive mother. She is a strong woman. She fights mummies like a tiger and shoots weapons as well as any western man. A fever will not faze her in the least._" Ardeth smiled taking over for his mother.

"_I shall make an herbal remedy for her._" Salina said as she left the house.

Ardeth whipped the sweat from Annie's face and neck watching as the poor woman before him shook from the fever. "Fight this fever little one." He whispered as he stroked Annie's hair. As he did he saw Annie's eyes flutter open but gazed forward into nothingness. "Annie?"

"So… cold." Annie whispered before she turned to look in Ardeth's general direction. "Rick?"

"No. It is Ardeth. You are safe little one." Ardeth whispered gaining Annie's attention while placing another blanket on her.

"Ardeth?"

"You must drink Annie." Ardeth stated as he gently lifted Annie's upper body against his as he sat behind her and offered a cup of water. Annie drank it slowly coughing now and again. Eventually Annie managed to drink the entire cupful and Ardeth laid her down once more. "How did you come to be where you were Annie?" Ardeth asked.

"Jake… Brad… Gil… Hamunaptra." Annie said as the fever began to make her delusional again.

"Hamunaptra?" Ardeth inquired.

"They… lead them… treasure… escaped." Annie tried to tell only to fall asleep again.

Ardeth sat next to the bed thinking on the words that Annie had said. He figured that these men called Jake, Brad and Gil wanted Annie to lead them to Hamunaptra for the treasure that lay beneath the sand. On the way however she had managed to escape and somehow ended up in the desert alone and without any supplies. As Ardeth watched Annie sleep once more his mother entered the room with a bowl in her hands.

"_I brought the herbal remedy. How is she?_" Salina said handing the bowl to Ardeth.

"_Her fever rises but she awoke a moment ago. She managed to speak a few words as to how she came to be in the desert. The full story however is still a mystery._" Ardeth answered whipping Annie's forehead.

"_That is a good sign. I will leave you to take care of her. When you wish to rest come and get me and I will take over._" Salina said giving Ardeth a kiss on his forehead.

"_Thank you mother._" Ardeth smiled turning back to Annie.

Ardeth kept careful watch over Annie. He had made her drink the herbal remedy. He whipped the sweat from her face and neck once more. He sighed as Annie still slept deeply. The fever was still rising and he was getting worried. He placed his hand on Annie's forehead and his eyes widened. Her fever had risen dangerously high. Ardeth rose to his feet and went to get some more cold water. He wet a rag and placed it on Annie's forehead before taking another one and placing it on Annie's neck.

"Please Annie. Don't give up. Fight it." Ardeth whispered stroking Annie's hair.

"Ardeth?" Annie whispered her eyes fluttering open again.

"Annie." Ardeth breathed sighing with relief.

"Where am I Ardeth? I feel so terrible." Annie muttered.

"You are in my village. Your fever has finally broken. You will feel better with some sleep." Ardeth smiled.

"Stay here with me?" Annie pleaded.

"I will stay with you. Now sleep." Ardeth asked rewetting the rag on Annie's forehead.

Annie closed her eyes again and fell into a more peaceful sleep than before. Ardeth felt her forehead once more and was relieved to find that the fever was going down. Feeling exhausted Ardeth decided to let Annie sleep in peace while he slept in the living room of his home. The next morning Annie woke up slowly still feeling slightly cold even though her skin burned. She looked around a saw that she wasn't in the cabin of the boat anymore. Annie slowly sat up taking one of the blankets and placed it over her shoulders before leaving the room. She felt slightly weak on her feet but managed to stay up as she looked around the house she was now in.

"You should not be out of bed." A masculine voice said from behind Annie.

She quickly turned around and saw it was Ardeth.

"Ardeth?... how." Annie asked not remembering anything that happened after the scorpion's sting.

"We will discuss this over breakfast. Come, sit." Ardeth stated helping Annie to the table. Ardeth placed a plate of fruits on the table and they both began to eat. "Now to answer your question. My men and I found you in the desert alone and ill. We brought you back to my village and until the very early morning I watched over you as you suffered from a high fever."

"Well that explains why I can't remember anything from last night." Annie said as she plopped another grape into her mouth.

"You uttered some words while you were delusional." Ardeth continued looking Annie in the eyes, "You said, Jake, Gil, Brad, Hamunaptra, they, lead them, treasure and escaped. I would like to ask you for the full story Annie. If you are up to it?"

"Jake, Brad and Gil were the men that captured me from Cairo." Annie explained.

"Captured?"

"Yes, they were blackmailing me to take them to Hamunaptra for the treasure."

"What were they blackmailing you with?"

"My families lives." Annie answered.

"You mean they know that you were all at Hamunaptra?" Ardeth asked worried about the three men.

"Yes. I swear, Ardeth, I have never spoken to anyone about Hamunaptra and when I speak about it with you we have never said the name. Please believe me when I say I don't know how those three came to know about Hamunaptra." Annie begged worried that Ardeth might be angry with her.

"Please Annie calm down. There is nothing to apologize for. I know you well enough to know that you would not say the name of that city carelessly." Ardeth said calmly getting up from his seat and going to Annie. He took her hands in his and he knelt down in front of her. "All I am concerned with now is that you get well. We will find those westerners and make sure they leave Hamunaptra."

"I don't know how to thank you Ardeth for everything you've done for me." Annie whispered smiling at him.

"Your thanks is all I need. Let us get you back into bed. My mother will not approve of you staying out of it for too long." Ardeth smiled taking Annie into his arms.

"But Ardeth this is your house and it's your bed, I should be sleeping somewhere else." Annie protested as Ardeth set her onto his bed.

"Do not worry about such small things. You will stay here until you are well again. For your safety I think it would be best for O'Connell and Evelyn to take you with them to England."

"I don't belong in England Ardeth. I belong here in Egypt." Annie argued back.

"I know little one. However the mere thought of you in danger frightens me. In O'Connell's care I will feel at ease." Ardeth said without realizing what he had just said.

"My… life in danger… frightens you?" Annie repeated and Ardeth face flashed with embarrassment for only a moment. "Ardeth?"

"Yes it does." Ardeth admitted cursing himself mentally for letting his fear slip. "Now get some sleep."

Annie sighed and nodded before snuggling under the covers and going to sleep. Ardeth quietly left the room and went to speak with the village elders. He needed to discuss what he had planned to do with Annie. Ardeth entered the council room where the elders already waited for him.


	16. Sequal Chapter 4

**Phew sequel chapter 4. Sorry it took a while but I've been very buisy lately. Anyway thank you for the reviews for they keep my motivation up and running. Dont forget to have a look at my other stories thanks!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"_I asked you to gather here to discuss the plans I have for Miss Annie O'Connell._" Ardeth announced, "_I have decided to have her sent to England to stay with O'Connell._"

"_Have you spoken to the woman about this?_" Asked an elder.

"_Yes but she does not wish to leave._" Ardeth explained.

"_And why is that?_"

"She _believes she does not belong anywhere else but here in Egypt._"

"_What do you plan to do Ardeth?_" Asked another elder.

"_In three weeks I will take some men to Cairo to retrieve the supplies for our village. Miss O'Connell will be coming aswell._" Ardeth explained.

"_Do you think this wise Ardeth?_"

"_The men who kidnapped her in the first place may still be searching for her. That is why I will be taking extra precautions and have the woman disguise herself as one of our warriors. They will not see reason to attack if they believe the company consists of men only._" Ardeth explained.

"_Very well then Ardeth. However our village location must remain a secret. The westerner may not know how she got here but she will know when you leave._" An elder stated expressing his concern for the village.

"_If it will put you at ease we will blindfold her for part of the journey. That way she will not see how to get to our village._" Ardeth suggested and the elders whispered among themselves for a moment before nodding in agreement. "_Until we leave for Cairo once more I believe it is best Miss O'Connell remain with me._"

"_Put the woman with someone else Ardeth. You should not waste your time with this westerner when you could use that time to find yourself a wife._" Stated one of the more bitter elders known as Sanad.

"_You still pester me to find a bride lord Sanad._" Ardeth sighed rubbing his eyes, "_How many times must I say that I will not marry someone out of duty to continue my line? I will wed who I find worthy enough of me._"

"_That is why you have yet to find yourself a wife. All this talk of finding someone to love you is not needed in marriage. The woman you marry will learn to love you eventually._" Sanad continued.

"_Then perhaps I should marry Miss O'Connell then?_" Ardeth challenged, "_I do not know if she feels the same for me as I do her, but I would rather marry her then someone I do not love._"

"_My liege, surely you do not think that westerner would be worthy of being your bride?!_" Sanad protested.

"_My lord, I know you are trying to marry your granddaughter to me but neither of us will approve of it._" Ardeth stated firmly, "_If there is no other business I will take my leave._"

"_My lord!_" Called one of the elders named Hakim. Hakim was one of the elders who Ardeth looked up to most. He was not as strict about their ways as Sanad was. "_Would you consider marrying the O'Connell woman? You seem very fond of her and as you said before she believes she belongs in Egypt._"

Ardeth stared at Hakim for a moment and then glanced at each council member. They all seemed to wonder if Ardeth would consider taking Annie as a bride. Sanad on the other hand seemed to be greatly offended at the thought of having the Med-jai chieftain take a westerner as a bride instead of his granddaughter.

"_I would gladly take her as my bride, but not without her consent or the consent of her brother._" Ardeth finally answered.

"_We understand Ardeth. Go now my liege. The village awaits you._" Hakim smiled to Ardeth who bowed his head in return and left the tent.

Ardeth walked back towards his home and when he entered he heard his mother's voice coming from his bedroom. He silently walked towards his room and stopped just outside so he could hear what his guest and mother were talking about.

"We have been very worried about you child. Ardeth in particular." Salina explained.

"I could see that. I think it was very sweet of him." Annie answered shyly.

"Why so shy child? Have you not had a man fuss over you?" Salina inquired.

"No… not really. I never really made it possible for Rick to fuss over me. I was working most of the time to support us both." Annie answered.

"What kind of man does not support his wife?!" Salina asked shocked.

"Oh no! Rick is my brother. I'm not married, I have yet to meet anyone who is right for me." Annie explained.

"So you have a brother? And he did not earn his keep?"

"He really wasn't able to. He joined the French garrison and even before that he wasn't able to find much work that he was good at."

"Where is your brother now?"

"He's in England with his wife and child." Annie answered.

"And you live on your own?" Salina asked.

"I'm afraid so. Though, it looks like I don't have any place left to live. Ardeth thinks it would be best that I went to live in England with Rick and his family."

"He is only concerned for your safety child." Salina assured making Ardeth smile as he continued to listen, "I can tell that he cares for you a great deal."

"I'm sure he does Salina." Annie said sadly.

"What is wrong child?" Salina asked concerned.

"Nothing, I am just thinking about having to leaving Egypt." Annie lied.

"You love this country very much." Salina stated.

"I do. More than anyone can seem to understand."

"I am very impressed with your skill with paint." Salina said suddenly changing subjects.

"Excuse me?" Annie asked confused at what she meant.

"Your painting." Salina answered pointing to where the painting hung on the wall. "My son placed it there so that every morning when he wakes he will see it first and remember you. It is clear that you are very talented."

"Oh… umm thank you." Annie blushed deeply.

"My son also never seems to talk about much of anything else but you. Now I can see why." Salina smiled taking Annie's hand in hers. "You are a very lovely looking young woman and I can tell you have a kind heart."

Ardeth listened for a moment longer. He also couldn't help, but smirk at the remarks his mother had made. She had literally confessed his feeling for Annie for him. Though, he knew that he would have stated them differently. Salina decided to let Annie rest some more and exited the room when she bumped into Ardeth outside, but she walked to the kitchen to speak with her son.

"_Something the matter, Ardeth?_" Salina asked.

"_No mother. There is nothing wrong. What do you think of Annie?_" Ardeth asked curiously.

"_She is a fine young woman. I find it hard to believe that she is not married yet._"

"_Just as you find it hard to believe that I am not aswell?_" Ardeth inquired slyly.

"_I stopped finding it hard to believe long ago. I know you wish to marry a woman out of love and not duty just as your father married me._" Salina said smiling at her son. "_I would not have it any other way._"

"_Would you give me your blessing if I was to marry Annie?_" Ardeth asked casually.

"_Do you love her, Ardeth?_" Salina asked seriously.

"_I do not know mother. I feel different in my heart when I am near her. While she was still gravely ill I was afraid that she would not make it. It tears at my soul to have to send her to England to stay with the O'Connell's when I know she loves this land._" Ardeth explained to his mother.

"_I can see in your eyes that you love her Ardeth. You have the same look your father had when he looked at me before we were married. Have you told Annie of your feelings?_"

"_No I have yet to. I do not know if she feels the same._" Ardeth admitted.

"_Well you will have to tell her for I cannot do it for you. If she rejects one so handsome and honorable, then she is a foolish child._" Salina said firmly.

"_Then I will tell her of what my heart longs to say to her._" Ardeth smiled kissing her mother's forehead gently.

"_Do not rush into telling your feelings to her Ardeth. Take your time, she will realize them soon enough._" Salina told Ardeth before leaving.

* * *

**Phew, Okay Ardeth! Remember what mama said. Take your time and keep your cool then everything is gonna be ok. Remember kids, always listen to your mother except when the circumstances call for you to be the voice of reason.**


	17. Sequal Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of the Mummies and Maidens sequel. Before we get started a quick word to all my readers. Thank you for your for the reviews for they have kept this story going and the fact that I don't like to leave anything unfinished no matter how bad it is. That's all thanks and keep those reviews coming because they are always welcome. Oh before I forget. July 26****th**** I start my work practice for 12 weeks so during that time there may be little if any updating on my stories. The reason for this is that the place I am going to work at may not have an available internet connection there. But fear not! If the case is that there is no internet over there I shall continue writing Mummies and Maidens and give you all a special update as soon as I have an available internet.**

**Thanks!!**

* * *

Ardeth watched his mother leave before returning to his bedroom where Annie slept soundly. Ardeth sat at the edge of the bed and lightly brushed a strand of hair away from Annie's face. Annie stirred slightly but did not wake. She simply sighed in content and muttering his name happily. Ardeth grinned and placed a soft kiss on Annie's forehead before leaving to continue his duties. Several hours later Annie woke up to see that the sky was painted with orange, yellow and red.

"I must have slept for hours." Annie muttered sitting up and stretching her limbs.

"Annie, are you awake?" Ardeth called from behind the rug that made up the door.

"Yes Ardeth, I'm awake." Annie answered and Ardeth entered with a plate of fruit's, dried meat, cheese, bread and tea.

Annie blushed as Ardeth set the platter in her lap; "It's as if you're a mind reader Ardeth." she smiled taking some grapes.

"I assumed that having slept for most of the day you would be." Ardeth smiled back.

"I'm sorry for sleeping so much." Annie apologized taking a sip of her tea.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Annie. It pleases me to know you have rested much." Ardeth answered.

The both of them ate in some silence and it was getting uncomfortable to Annie. When most of the food was gone Annie decided to break the silence.

"Ardeth…" Annie started hesitantly gaining Ardeth's attention, "I aah… we… umm."

"Yes, Annie?" Ardeth inquired.

Annie raised her gaze to meet Ardeth's who stared back intently. "Ardeth, I want to know… if you're willing to tell me… and you're honest about it… a- and if it's not prying into your personal space… I want to know if…"

"Yes, Annie?" Ardeth pressed amused at Annie's stutters.

"I need… to know… what's going on between us." Annie finally managed to speak.

"What do you mean Annie?"

"Remember when we fought those mummies in Hamunaptra… we kissed each other." Annie explained nervously, "I want to know… if that's all it was."

"You ask a difficult question Annie." Ardeth stated sitting closer to Annie taking her chin with his fingers, "One that I will gladly answer." he whispered and his lips met Annie's.

At first it was slow and gentle, then, it grew deeper. Ardeth pulled Annie closer to him as her arms wrapped around his neck. Ardeth's tongue ran along Annie's lips asking for entrance which she gladly gave. Their tongues danced while Ardeth slowly pushed Annie back onto the bed positioning himself on top. Annie's hands clutched Ardeth's robes pulling him closer as his hands supported him and the other ran down Annie's cheek, neck, collar bone and stopped just above her breast valley. Their lips parted leaving them breathless as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Ardeth?" Annie whispered confused at why he had stopped.

"I must stop." Ardeth breathed his eyes darting between Annie's, "Or I will go too far."

"Are you still going to send me to England?" Annie asked in a slightly sad tone.

"I do not want to send you to England and away from the land you love… and me." Ardeth answered.

"My heart would break if I left you again." Annie whispered tears flowing from her eyes.

"Then stay here. Stay in my village and with me."

"Only if that is what you truly desire with your heart." Annie whispered kissing Ardeth's lips tenderly.

"I will not keep you here against your will." Ardeth answered through the kiss.

"I want to be here with you." Annie answered pulling Ardeth into another deep kiss.

"Annie, I must stop before I lose control." Ardeth breathed. "Otherwise I will dishonor you." Annie and Ardeth pulled apart panting for breath and missing the warmth of the other. "Annie… I am going to ask O'Connell for your hand." Ardeth announced discarding any patience his mother had suggested.

Annie gasped staring at Ardeth wide eyed. She was processing Ardeth's words and came to the conclusion that he had just asked her to marry him.

"Oh, Ardeth." Annie smiled happily throwing herself into Ardeth's arms, "You do not know how happy your words make me."

Ardeth pulled Annie closer against him and kissed the top of her head. They both remained on the bed Annie resting her head on Ardeth's chest. Ardeth had his arm wrapped around Annie as his other was under his head acting like a secondary pillow. They remained there the whole night even though Ardeth knew it was against his people's traditions for a man to sleep in the same room as a pure woman. Ardeth didn't care about that right now. The only woman he desired was sleeping right beside him and he would do anything to prove to her brother that he would be a good husband for her.

The next morning Ardeth woke to find himself alone in his bed. He sat up to see if Annie was somewhere else in the room but he found himself alone. It was then that a delicious aroma made its way into his senses. Ardeth rose from his bed and departed for the kitchen. It was there he found his desert flower cooking breakfast that suited his people's beliefs.

"Kalila, what are you doing up so early?" Ardeth asked wrapping his arms around Annie's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's not early Ardeth. It's almost midday. Hungry?" Annie offered getting herself out of Ardeth's hold and placing some food on the table. They both sat down and ate their breakfast though Ardeth was more interested in Annie then his breakfast.

"Ardeth you should eat instead of staring at me." Annie smiled at Ardeth.

"I cannot help but want to gaze upon the woman who stole my heart." Ardeth returned grinning as he saw the blush on Annie's cheeks.

"I thought you gave me your heart?" Annie stated cheekily.

"I did, after you stole it." Ardeth answered leaning forward and kissing Annie's lips gently.

"So what happens now?" Annie asked giving Ardeth another quick kiss.

"I will announce our plans to the council who in turn will give their blessing. The rest of the village will know only after I have received consent from your brother to have your hand." Ardeth explained.

"It sounds wonderful Ardeth." Annie said a little hesitant.

"Is something not to your liking Annie?" Ardeth asked concerned.

"I was just wondering about what I must do as your wife. I know of the duties I must perform as your wife but then there is the matter of…" Annie hesitated for a moment, "If I will get to see my brother and his family at all."

"As my wife I will allow you to travel to England to visit your brother and his family. I along with a few other warriors will escort you to Cairo but further than that I cannot go because of my duties." Ardeth explained and Annie felt the sadness in her heart disappear now that she knew she could visit Rick.

For the rest of the day Annie and Ardeth walked around the village so that Annie could see what she had missed when she had been brought to the village. The even went out for a ride out to the oasis where the village got some of its water. There was an underground water supply that the village used to get its water because it was plentiful. That didn't stop them from treating the water as valuable gold though. To Annie that was admirable.

"What do you think of my home so far Annie?" Ardeth asked as he and Annie sat under some palm trees near the oasis.

"I can see why you love it so much. It's so peaceful and calming." Annie answered laying down on her back to enjoy the coolness of the shade.

Ardeth slowly laid down next to Annie and pulled her close to him. His hand slowly running up and down her sun burnt arm. Annie was grateful that Salina had given Annie an ointment that healed sun burnt skin quickly and eased the pain.

"Ardeth?" Annie suddenly spoke breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, Annie?"

"Tell me about this Naunet woman you and the curator spoke of two years ago." Annie asked raising her head to look at the Med-jai chieftain. "Ever since I started work in the Cairo museum I've tried looking up this Naunet person and have found close to nothing about her."

"Why do you want to know about her?" Ardeth asked confused.

"I don't really know. I guess it may have something to do with the fact that…" Annie paused now unsure of whether she should ask Ardeth about what she theorized to be her ancestor.

"Annie, why do you wish to know about this woman?" Ardeth asked noticing the emotions running through Annie's eyes as she bit her lip nervously. "There is something you aren't telling me Annie. I cannot help you if you do not tell me everything."

"Well… you see Ardeth… umm." Annie stuttered but she then took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "When Imohtep came to Cairo two years ago. He said something… or rather I said something or I think I said it but then again I didn't…" Annie trailed but then noticed Ardeth's raised brow, "Oh… right… sorry… ahem, I spoke in ancient Egyptian and I swear I didn't know any at that time. Imohtep asked to help him bring Anck-su-namun back from the dead. He also said that she was my mistress."

"Anck-su-namun was your mistress?" Ardeth repeated confused and unbelieving, "Did he say anything else?"

"Well no, but that was when I told him that he had abandoned his duty to the pharaoh. He murdered him for the name of love and that if he truly had loved Anck-su-namun then he would have let her marry the pharaoh instead. I also said that he should have been more cautious when he had touched her. Instead of bringing her to this world, he should have been repenting for his sins so that they could be together for all eternity in the afterlife." Annie finished explaining and turned to see Ardeth's reaction, "You must think I'm crazy don't you?"

"I do not think that you are crazy. Our ancestors believed in reincarnation. It is possible that you _are _the reincarnation of Naunet or that you are one of her direct descendants." Ardeth explained.

"But how is that even possible? There are hardly any records of this Naunet woman and one would think that for such an important person some sort of records about marriage and children would exist." Annie argued.

"What you say is true but then again it is not completely accurate. It could be that the knowledge of Naunet's life was kept only within the Med-jai warriors."

"And that's why I asked you to tell me all you can about her." Annie stated.

"There isn't much I can tell that you already don't know Annie. Naunet's life was a mystery to even us." Ardeth explained, "But there is rumor that there were some inscriptions about Naunet in Thebes and Karnak. Though I have not seen them myself."

"Then, I need to go to Thebes and Karnak. I need to find out more about this woman. Pease Ardeth I really need to do this." Annie begged getting to her knees.

Ardeth gazed into Annie's eyes deeply seeing the small hope that Ardeth would say yes. Annie really did need this. She wanted to know more about Naunet. She wanted to know why two years ago she had seen images of a temple instead of the inside of the museum. Why she had seen herself wearing an ancient garb instead of the clothes she really had worn back then. Annie needed the answers to her questions and it seemed that only Karnak and Thebes. Ardeth seemed reluctant about the idea and sighed through his nose looking at Annie's pleading face.

"Alright." Ardeth answered finally only to find himself in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you Ardeth, thank you." Annie kept on repeating giving Ardeth kisses on his cheek.

"Alright Annie." Ardeth laughed, "You can stop thanking me." he continued kissing Annie fully on the lips.

Annie didn't pull away and wrapped her arms around Ardeth's neck. Slowly Ardeth and Annie leant back onto the sand with Ardeth beneath the woman he loved with all his heart. Ardeth gently touched Annie as he pleased all over her slender body. Ardeth received noises of approval from his partner. When they pulled apart Annie didn't see Ardeth exactly. She saw someone who looked like Ardeth but then again it was him in a way. The Ardeth Annie saw in front of her no longer wore the garbs the med-jai wore but a leather kilt and bare chest.

"_**Ah…se, my love. Finally I have found you again. We shall be together once again." **_Annie, or rather Naunet spoke in a whisper kissing Ardeth on the lips.

The two of them kissed passionately for what seemed like ages. Their kiss was gentle and their hands explored each other's bodies. Annie pressed her hip into Ardeth's causing him to groan.

"Annie." Ardeth groaned breathlessly.

"_**My name is Naunet." **_Annie whispered into Ardeth's lips.

"Annie!" Ardeth called again flipping them over so that Annie was beneath him.

Annie snapped out of her daze and saw Ardeth as he was. The Arab med-jai robes covering his body.

"Ardeth what?" Annie breathed as her mind came back from the daze it had been in moments ago

"I think we need to find out more about Naunet. There is clearly something happening to you." Ardeth said with worry helping Annie of the ground and onto the horse she rode to the oasis.

Once they returned to Ardeth's home he left to tell the council of his plans. Annie sat at the dining table thinking on what she had seen through the eyes of who she suspected to be Naunet. Annie tried to think of everything she had learned about Naunet back in Cairo.

"Who are you Naunet?" Annie sighed, "Why are you coming to me now of all times? Whose name were you trying to say?"

Annie sat at the table blinking her eyes as if trying to have another vision through the eyes of Naunet. For 20 minutes Annie waited for something to happen but nothing did. Her thinking was interrupted as Ardeth entered the house and sat down at the table.

"What did they say?" Annie asked glancing at Ardeth's eyes.

"The council thinks that it may be in the best interest of the med-jai that you not know of Naunet." Ardeth answered.

"What?! Why! Ardeth I won't sit around and let memories that are not my own plague my life. I have to find out who she is! Why shouldn't I be allowed to find out about someone who could be my ancestor? It's not fair!" Annie complained.

"I know but honestly Annie is there really any need to know about Naunet? It would seem that ever since the incident with the monster two years ago." Ardeth stated leaning his arms against the table.

"Ardeth." Annie began but Ardeth interrupted her.

"Annie, please." Ardeth begged, "Let it go. Believe me when I say that I would do anything to help you find out about Naunet, but now is not the time to do so. We have gotten word that a group of people are on their way to Hamunaptra. I must go and lead the men against them. I will not allow the creature to be resurrected again."

Annie was quiet for a moment before she spoke once again, "When do you leave?"

"I leave tomorrow morning. They are close and we need to stop the as soon as possible before they reach the location of the buried city." Ardeth answered his leader role setting in.

"Then I should get your things ready shouldn't I?" Annie said getting up from her seat and began to pack what Ardeth would need for the desert.

Ardeth said nothing as he watched Annie put his rations together. He knew that he had hurt her for not allowing her to travel to Karnack or Thebes. He didn't want to say anything but having spoken with the council Ardeth had thought it best to not tell Annie about Naunet. He didn't know why he had eventually sided with the council but he had. By evening Annie had finished packing things for Ardeth and sat at the window staring out at the setting sun.

"Annie you should go to sleep." Ardeth sighed as Annie had not spoken for the rest of the day. "Annie?"

"I'm not sleepy just yet." Annie muttered.

"You shall have the bed. I will take the settee." Ardeth stated but Annie protested.

"No you need to sleep comfortably. I will sleep on the settee tonight." Annie said getting up to get a blanket and pillow for herself. She laid down on the settee pulling the blanket over her head.

"Annie." Ardeth called with a sigh of annoyance.

"Yes Ardeth?" Annie muttered.

Ardeth didn't answer but he walked over to Annie and lifted her off the settee and carried her to the bed despite her protests. Ardeth tossed Annie onto the bed.

"Ardeth I thought I said I would sleep on the settee!" Annie yelled but was silenced by Ardeth when he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Annie, you will not go against my will. You will sleep on the bed that is my final word." Ardeth said with authority.

Annie started at Ardeth's hard eyes and decided it was in her best interest not to argue at all. Annie nodded her head and handed the blanket she had taken and gave it to Ardeth who took it gratefully before leaving the bedroom. As the sun finally set Annie was in a deep sleep. Something in the night however woke her up but what Annie saw was not Ardeth's house. She slowly rose from the bed and walked through what looked like a palace. She passed through the bedroom door and witnessed as a med-jai soldier slept on a settee with nothing but a kilt and blanket covering his body. She approached the soldier and slowly removed the blanket to reveal a bronze and muscular chest.

"_**Ahmose." **_Naunet whispered brushing a stray strand of hair away from Ardeth's face.

Ardeth didn't stir as Naunet placed herself to strandle Ardeth's hip. She then lowered her lips to his tenderly kissing the man she loved. She ran her hands down the bronze chest beneath her and reached for the kilt. She took hold of the kilt and began to remove it slowly without waking the man sleeping beneath her. Once it was gone Naunet lowered her lips to the bronze chest kissing it gently yet sweetly. A groan sounded from the sleeping med-jai warrior as his eyes fluttered open. Ardeth's eyes widened that he was exposed and out of reflex pushed Annie of him. Naunet hit her head on the floor and she groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Wha?... OH MY GOD!" Annie cried out as Ardeth wrapped the discarded blanket around his waist. "Ardeth! What on earth was I doing?! Was I even doing it?! GAAAH! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE!!" she continued to cry out as she turned her bright red face away completely embarrassed.

"Annie what on earth were you doing?!" Ardeth demanded.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I don't know by I don't know!" Annie yelled out confused beyond her possible imaginings, "I thought I was sleeping in your bed! GAH It's that Naunet! I know it is! Now I can't even sleep in peace without the thought that she might take advantage of you!!"

"You mean that was not you?" Ardeth questioned.

"That… would be the case." Annie answered slowly her back still to Ardeth in fear that he would see her tomato red face.

"Go back to bed Annie. We will discuss this once I come back from Hamunaptra." Ardeth said once he finished redressing his pants.

Annie didn't waste a second as she quickly dashed into the bedroom and leaping under the covers. Annie groaned with extreme embarrassment unable to sleep in fear that she would drift back into being Naunet again and take advantage of Ardeth in his sleep.

"Ooh why does this have to happen to me?" Annie groaned burying her face into the pillow to drown out the groaning sounds she made.

* * *

**Oops looks like Annie's got more on her table than she can handle. What to do when someone who is you but then again not you is trying to get pretty comfortable with a guy you really love? Man talk about a tough spot.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I have gone back through some of my chapters having recieved a message that I have copy pasted some of the material in this story. I want to make one thing clear to everyone who reads this. There IS and probably WILL BE times when you can find a piece of text that is nearly identicle to someone else's piece of fanfiction. If that is the case then the reason for that is that those pieces have made such an impact on me and my photographic memory that I remember them word for word and unconciously write the same text in my stories. So to those who read my stories, if you see that there is a piece of text that is identicle or very close to someone elses story then please inform me so I can go back a rewrite the specific part so as to not violate the rules on this site.**

**Thank you.  
**


	18. Sequel Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the long wait but work and school have been keeping me buisy along with a test I have comming up. Anyway here is chapter 6 to the sequel so enjoy and I will try to get more written since I have had a little trouble with this story due to writters block. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning Annie woke up to find that she was alone in Ardeth's home. She ate her breakfast in silence and started doing the housework. As she did the housework, Annie thought back to what she and Ardeth had spoken about the previous night. That also caused Annie to think on how, somehow, Naunet's spirit or something had taken over her body and tried to well…

"I can't even think about last night without turning into a godforsaken tomato!" Annie cried out in frustration.

It was then that Annie made a decision. Annie was going to travel to Karnack and Thebes to find out about Naunet so that Annie could actually be herself and not have to worry about finding herself in the bed of another man in the morning. She also wondered about the person named Ahmose. Despite Ardeth telling her to stay here in his village Annie was going to leave. Annie packed some food and water for herself before leaving for the paddock where Annie's horse waited for her. The mare stared at Annie as she entered the paddock looking around to make sure no one saw her.

"Hey girl. I need your help." Annie spoke to the equine.

The mare stared some more and then walked up to Annie waiting to be saddled. Annie saddled the grey Arabian and rode to the edge of the village turning back to look at it one last time.

"I hope you can forgive me for doing this Ardeth but it's something I just have to do." Annie whispered before turning towards the dessert and urging her mare forward. The only trace of Annie left in Ardeth's village was a papyrus with a written message only for his eyes and the hoof trail leading to the dessert.

Annie rode at a steady pace towards her destination. She rested often since she was in no particular hurry to get to Karnak and Thebes. Annie's horse seemed to like the set pace but was jumpier since she was alone instead of in a herd. After five days of travel Annie reached the ancient temple ruins of Thebes. Annie left the horse tied near a bush so that it could eat and was standing in the shade of a pillar. Annie entered the temple looking for something. She didn't know what she was looking for but hoped that if she found what she was looking for Naunet might react and well… you know do something.

It took Annie around three hours to walk around the whole temple area and nothing so far had happened. Frustrated Annie returned to her horse and sat leaning against the pillar with a sigh.

"Great, now what?" Annie muttered as the mare next to her nickered as if to laugh, "Oh who asked you?" Annie snapped playfully at the mare but that's when something caught her eye.

Slowly Annie rose to her feet and walked in the direction of the river kneeling down at the water's edge. In the water Annie saw something out of the ordinary. It looked like a stone slab that was too large to be natural. She couldn't see the entire thing since it was caked in mud and vegetation. Annie shook her head thinking it was nothing when sudden images flashed in her mind.

"Okay, maybe there is something there after all. Now I just wish this place wasn't infested with crocodiles." Annie muttered but then something else flashed in her mind.

A woman dressed in a linen dress walked through a corridor in the temple of Thebes. She took several turns until she came to an isolated room in a far off section of the temple. She pulled a torch holder on the wall and the wall behind a tapestry opened up. The woman glanced around and entered the hidden room the wall closing behind her.

The memory faded and Annie glared at the water, "Oh I hate this Mummy business." Annie muttered turning back to the temple to find the room she had just been shown, "There better not be some dead mummy in that place cause if there is I'm getting the hell out of there."

Annie eventually found the room and what was left of the torch holder. She pulled it and the wall not far from her opened. She stared at the darkening tunnel before and took a deep breath. She lit the torch she had brought with her and walking into the dark abyss that lay before her.

"Evy would have a field day with this." Annie muttered, "Rick on the other hand, would most likely be whining."

Annie continued down the steep steps until she came to a somewhat large room with painted walls along with the pillars that lined the center of the room. The walls and pillars were filled with pictures and all of them were of a woman and a man. Both were dressed in warrior's garbs. Annie walked closer to one of the walls and held the torch to light up the text painted on it.

"Naunet." Annie read from the cartouche then she began reading the text beside it, "Honorable protector of Seti I mistress Anck-su-namun and daughter Nefertiri."

Annie looked at the images that displayed how important Naunet had been in ancient Egypt. She stood beside the pharaoh but always behind him and Anck-su-namun. There were pictures of Naunet fighting Nefertiri and the text explained of training the princess. At the other end of the room there were pictures of Naunet and the man Annie had seen on the first pillar.

Written beside the man's picture was Ahmose.

"So you're Ahmose." Annie questioned examining the wall further. "OK mister Ahmose. Let's find out what your all about, shall we?"

Annie continued further through the passageway looking the walls up and down to decipher the story behind Ahmose and Naunet. Apparently they had been members of the royal guard who were ever present in meeting and guarded the royal's rooms. They were the ones who taught the royals how to wield weapons to defend themselves. Naunet, the royal daughters and Ahmose, the royal sons. They were the mentors of the sons and daughters of the Pharaoh whether they were born from the harem girls or from the queen herself. The passageway continued further down the walls now bare of any pictures or writing.

"What the?" Annie mumbled turning to look down the passage way. "Well might aswell find out what's at the end of it."

Annie continued down the passage taking once cautious step after the other. She came to another room littered with pillars they were all bare of any pictures along with the walls. Annie sighed lightly finding that she had come that far for nothing; a creaking sound caught her attention. She searched for the source but couldn't see any. A sudden hissing sound made her turn her attention to her torch as it hissed again. Looking up Annie found the source. Above her water was slowly dripping through the cracks between the alabaster stone.

"Ooh shit." Annie muttered slowly backing away towards the entrance.

Quickly turning around to leave Annie screamed in fright as she came face to face with two corpses standing in carved slots in the walls beside the exit of the room. Annie's shriek echoed through the room and the passageway causing the room to shake and one of the stones in the ceiling to give out. The stone from the ceiling knocked one of the pillars over which in turn blocked the only way out of the room.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Annie muttered bitterly as the room quickly filled with water.

The room was full of water in a matter of moments and Annie had been holding her breath for some time. She managed to pull herself through the hole in the ceiling and swim to the surface of the river. Once at the surface Annie gasped for breath and made her way to the shore before becoming crocodile food it a chew toy for a hippo. Annie crawled up the beach panting and coughing up water. Annie dropped herself onto her back on the sand not caring that she was now covered with sand.

"Not to self, never do that again and tell about that lovely place to Evy in next letter." Annie mumbled getting into a sitting position.

"Well well well, look who we have here." came a familiar voice that caused Annie to groan.

Annie turned her head and saw none other than Gil standing in front of her.

"Hello, Gil." Annie greeted with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"It's a good thing you survived the accident on the boat. Though, I was a bit pissed at the fact that you delayed us by a few days by pointing us to the wrong side of the river." Gil stated taking a step closer to Annie.

"Sorry, my mistake." Annie replied standing up straighter.

"Yeah, shame really. To top it all off I lost a good bunch of blokes in Hamunaptra too. Brad and Jake unfortunately are now part of many who haunt that place." Gil said with only a small hint of sadness, "Yeah, your desert friends took care of them real good. Cut their heads off I recall. Now it's just me left with all this treasure hunting business. I'm looking for some new recruits to help me. I was wondering if you happened to be interested."

"So… after you kidnap me, drag me against my will towards a city I don't want anything to with, beating me, threatening me and threaten my family you want me to join you as a treasure hunter?" Annie summarized, "Let me think for a moment… no."

"Look darling I'm not giving you much of a choice." Gil said angered drawing his hand gun from his belt. "Now come on. I got two horses waiting near the temple."

"I think not." A strong voice stated firmly.

Annie and Gil turned to see Ardeth standing his scimitar pointed at Gil's throat. *Oooh boy I'm in trouble now.* Annie thought fearing what she would have to suffer when Ardeth unleashed his fury. Gil watched Ardeth carefully thinking through his options. Gil glanced at Annie and quickly aimed his gun at her but Ardeth quickly sliced Gil's throat open. Gil choked on his own blood for a moment before falling to the sand. Ardeth whipped his scimitar clean and sheathed it before dragging Gil's boy towards the water and letting the approaching crocodiles deal with the remains. Annie dared not move at all having seen the murderous look on Ardeth's face when he had sliced Gil's throat. She yelped when Ardeth suddenly turned to her, his eyes narrowed and jaw set. All Annie could do was gulp and pray to whatever god was willing to listen.

Ardeth however said nothing and walked to Annie grabbing her arm dragging her back towards the temple. As Ardeth pulled Annie behind he was having a hard time controlling his rage for the woman he was dragging behind him. She had disobeyed him when he had ordered her not to come to the temples of Thebes and Karnak. She had left without anyone to protect her or without telling him exactly where she was going. It was only thanks to their conversation that night that he was able to figure out where she had gone. Once they were back at the horses Ardeth spun around and grabbed both of Annie's forearms tightly.

"Annie what were you thinking coming here on your own?!" Ardeth yelled at her.

"I had to find out about Naunet, Ardeth!" Annie stated sternly, "I don't like the fact that I might be the reincarnation of some ancient woman who likes to take over my body and do things I don't want to!"

"That is no reason to come here on your own!" Ardeth argued.

"Well it's not like you were going to come with me since you sided with the council!" Annie yelled her patience with Ardeth growing thin not that his wasn't with her.

"I only have a similar opinion with the council! That does not mean I am on their side completely!"

"I really don't see a difference there Ardeth! You thought its best I don't come here and, oh, the council thought the same! Well look at that I can clearly see the difference now!" Annie shouted in a sarcastic tone pulling herself from Ardeth's grip. "And I can handle myself just fine thank you! I don't need you to protect me every moment!"

"Yes I could clearly see that you were in charge of the situation." Ardeth snapped.

"I'm not some weak little girl Ardeth!" Annie snapped back walking towards her horse.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ardeth asked in a tone similar to a father who just caught his child sneaking out in the middle of the night.

"I'm going to Karnak and then to Cairo!" Annie answered mounting her horse but Ardeth took hold of the reins. "Let go!"

"You are not going anywhere!" Ardeth said firmly.

"Oh yes I am!" Annie stated through gritted teeth and kicked the mare sharply with her heels causing the horse to rip itself from Ardeth's hold.

Annie rode her horse in a gallop along the rivers road leaving Thebes and Ardeth behind. Annie didn't get far when she heard another horse galloping behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ardeth riding his horse to catch up with her. Annie urged her horse to run faster to get away, but Ardeth was persistent and remained close to her tail. Annie managed to stay ahead of Ardeth for a long time when an ox cart came into her path and Annie's horse turned sharply causing Annie to fall into mud puddle from where the villagers nearby made their mud bricks. Annie was now covered from head to toe in mud as her horse started to much away at the greenery nearby. Ardeth calmly rode up to Annie sitting on his horse with an amused look on his face.

"I guess you're satisfied now aren't you?" Annie asked bitterly while climbing out of the mud.

"A little bit." Ardeth answered dismounting his horse.

Ardeth whispered something to the ox cart driver and the driver gave Ardeth a bucket of water. Before Annie knew it Ardeth had thrown the bucket of water on Annie. She had become free of most of the mud but she was still soaking wet.

"Now I am satisfied." Ardeth stated giving an approving nod and mounted his horse having taken the mares reins. "Now get on the horse." he commanded giving Annie no room to argue.


	19. Sequel Chapter 7

**HEI EVERYONE! Sorry for the long wait on this but been kinda buisy. I'm on the homestretch of graduating school and its becomming really really really stressful and down right retarded. I have courses that I haven't completed because the teachers have not recieved homework in their E-mail. Why they ask to have it sent by E-mail I will never know but its a b**** and causes nothing but problems.**

**Anyway enough of that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The both of them rode to a village near Karnak to let Annie get a fresh change of clothes and a much needed bath. Once Annie was clean and dry, she and Ardeth sat down in one of the large tents eating a meal. Annie didn't dare say a word in case she roused Ardeth's wrath once again. The silence didn't last long since Ardeth decided to speak up and surprisingly in a calm tone of voice.

"Was your trip worth the punishment?" He asked popping a grape into his mouth.

Annie stared at Ardeth for a moment and nodded, "Yes, yes it was."

"Would you be willing to share what you found out?" Ardeth continued.

"Are you actually giving me a choice this time?"

"Yes." Ardeth simply answered.

"Well I found out some information on Naunet and the person she kept on calling you." Annie began.

"Ahmose." Ardeth stated and Annie nodded.

"Apparently both Naunet and Ahmose were instructors to the sons and daughters of the royal family. Whether from the queen or a concubine it didn't matter." Annie explained and Ardeth nodded, "From what I gather that wasn't all those two were. The hieroglyphs suggested that they may have had a more intimate relationship, but then again the hieroglyphs ended suddenly and I almost ended up drowning so that's all I found out."

"Drowning?!" Ardeth inquired shocked.

"Oh yeah the passageway continued on further and there were no markings on the walls. So I thought that maybe there were more further along. Unfortunately I came face to face with a pair of mummies and the ceiling collapsed. It seems the chamber went under the Nile. The rest you know." Annie explained.

"I still do not appreciate the fact that you left the village without a guard and without consulting me on the matter." Ardeth stated firmly.

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" Annie asked crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. "Wait for Naunet to take control of my body and let her rape you? Oh yeah, that sounds like a plan. Not only would that cause pain on my part but you would be having the time of your life!"

"I do not appreciate that tone Annie." Ardeth warned calmly.

"I seem to do a lot of things that you don't appreciate don't I?" Annie muttered under her breath.

"Yes you do, but it makes you more unique." Ardeth answered giving Annie a smirk that made her blush.

"I hate it when you do that." Annie growled as she watched Ardeth come closer.

"And why is that?" Ardeth challenged.

"Because it makes me weak in the knees." Annie answered as her eyes slowly fluttered closed and Ardeth brought his lips closer to hers.

"And that it why I do it. So that you cannot run away so easily." Ardeth whispered pressing his lips to Annie's gently.

Annie responded and kissed Ardeth back her hands slowly moving to his neck. Ardeth's moved to wrap around her waist and pulled Annie closer to him. Ardeth's tongue ran over Annie's lips asking for entrance which she granted and Ardeth's tongue quickly invaded Annie's tasting every inch of her. Annie moaned in response and let her hand fall to the front of Ardeth's robes. She gripped the robes tightly as Ardeth leaned forward some more making them both lay on the carpet like floor of the tent.

Ardeth laid his weight on Annie pinning her and his lips left Annie's and relocated on her neck. Annie's hands traveled into his robe and into his hair moaning as Ardeth kissed a weak spot on her neck. Annie arched into Ardeth feeling a bulge against her upper thigh. Annie moaned Ardeth's name once again as his traveled down her thigh caressing it gently. However, just as quickly as it began, it ended as Ardeth threw himself off Annie panting for breath.

"Ardeth? What's wrong?" Annie panted disappointed that he had stopped.

"I will not besmirch you." Ardeth stated shaking his head, "We must wait until we are married."

"I… I understand, Ardeth." Annie sighed still feeling her pulse raged in her chest. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Ardeth inquired confused.

"I still need to travel to Karnak…" Annie explained but Ardeth cut her off.

"You will not be going to Karnak alone!" Ardeth said sternly.

"But!" Annie started but Ardeth silenced her with a look quickly.

"That is why I shall be going with." Ardeth smiled only to quickly find himself in the arms of his life.

"Oh thank you Ardeth. Thank you!" Annie repeated tears streaming down her cheeks.

It wasn't long before Annie and Ardeth stood in front of the temples of Karnak. They were both silent, not wanting to disturb the peace between them.

"Well, might aswell get this over with." Annie finally spoke stepping into the temple area.

Ardeth followed close behind Annie just watching her. Annie walked through the temple slowly searching the pillars for something that might look familiar. Having looked through most of the ruins Annie sighed and sat down at the foot of a pillar. Ardeth sat down beside Annie pulling her close to him.

"Do not give up so quickly, Annie. There are still places you have not gone to." Ardeth encouraged kissing Annie on the head.

"I know, but this is all so frustrating." Annie muttered leaning against Ardeth, "Last night, I got to think about a few things."

"Concerning?"

"What happens when I find what information there is on Naunet? What will change from knowing? Will Naunet's spirit still take over my body so that she can be with Ahmose? Will this ever end?" Annie whispered the last part closing her eyes.

"They are all good questions, Annie. Though, I suggest that you take it one step at a time. There is no need to rush ahead of things."

"Why is it that you always manage to chase my worries away?" Annie asked staring into Ardeth's eyes.

"Is that not what a husband should do?" Ardeth asked raising a hand to Annie's cheek.

He stroked Annie's cheek gently bringing his lips down to hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first but their passion made it grow. Ardeth pulled Annie closer so that she was sitting in his lap. She could feel a bulge against her which caused her to blush beet red. The pulled apart panting for breath but their foreheads leaned against each other.

"See what you do to me?" Ardeth smirked giving Annie's lips a quick peck.

That's when a vision caused Annie to go limp in Ardeth's arms. Ardeth panicked and called Annie's name but received no response. Annie's eyes were glazed over as she stared into nothingness. Ardeth called for Annie again but as before he received no recognition in her eyes. Annie on the other hand, was having a very peculiar moment of her own.

_Annie was standing in a more complete version of Karnack. There were people walking past her dressed as the ancient Egyptians had long ago. Then the hall was empty as all the people left it. All was silent, but a faint clang echoed through the hall. Two women entered the hall swinging weapons at each other. Both women had sai daggers and fought with them with such precision. The women fought fiercely as they continued down the hall towards Annie. As the women came closer Annie could tell they weren't simply just sparing, they were trying to get kill each other. One of the women fell to the floor and the other made to strike her. As the sai was going slice through the air a sword stopped it. Annie quickly moved away to see it was a man dressed in a military uniform of the med-jai._

_The woman who had been stopped went on the attack again but this time she was attacking the med-jai. The other woman simply watched from the sidelines. The woman's sai daggers were twisted from her grip and sent in opposite directions on the floor. The med-jai had the woman backed up against a wall a sword at her throat. The med-jai reached up for her mask and slowly pulled it away to reveal someone who looked like Annie. Naunet glared at the med-jai whom, Annie finally noticed, looked exactly like Ardeth. It was none other than Ahmose. Ahmose didn't seem faced at all by the glare and simply smirked at Naunet. She in turn shook her head and smiled as the sword was removed from her neck. Naunet turned to the other woman and told her it was the end of her lesson._

_Once the other woman was gone Naunet turned her attention to Ahmose who wasted no time in pressing his lips against Naunet's. Naunet wrapped her arms around Ahmose's neck deepening the kiss to which Ahmose immediately responded with a groan. Ahmose pressed Naunet harder against the wall maneuvering them both to be hidden behind a statue. Despite the statue being there in front of the couple, Annie could still see right through it. Ahmose lifted Naunet so she could wrap her legs around the med-jai's waist. Naunet moaned softly as Ahmose pressed more into her. Every word they said between them fell upon Annie's deaf ears. Before Annie knew it, Ahmose had moved his kilt aside and thrusted himself into Naunet making her arch and grip his shoulder tightly._

Annie's eyes suddenly came into focus as she gasped for breath. Ardeth loomed over her trying to calm her down.

"Annie, are you alright?" Ardeth inquired worried.

"They were lovers." Annie panted.

"What?"

"Naunet and Ahmose… they were lovers." Annie answered calming her breath.

"What else did you see?" Ardeth asked as he helped Annie sit up.

"Naunet was sparing with someone. Apparently she was giving a lesson when Ahmose stopped Naunet from inflicting harm upon the student. Once the student was gone Ahmose began to kiss Naunet and then they went behind a statue and began to…" Annie trailed blushing at the scene that played before her just before she woke up.

"They began to what?" Ardeth inquired confused.

Annie didn't know how to put it for Ardeth since the subject was an embarrassing one for her to even talk about. Ardeth stared at Annie's face as she blushed deeply and that was when it hit him.

"Ah, I understand. Does the subject embarrass you so greatly?" Ardeth inquired smirking smugly as Annie's face turned even redder.

"You're enjoying my embarrassment aren't you?" Annie snapped.

"I enjoy seeing you when you are nervous. It makes you even more beautiful." Ardeth admitted smiling.

"Ardeth, just out of curiosity… do you believe in reincarnation?" Annie asked biting softly on her bottom lip.

"I believe in it to a certain point. Our people have many beliefs that have survived to this day." Ardeth admitted. "Is something the matter?"

Annie stayed silent for a moment thinking on how to word her next question, "Well… if this reincarnation thing is true and I am Naunet and you are Ahmose… do you think that their souls are the reason you are asking for my hand?"

"Annie… what are you saying?"

"It's just that… now that I know more about all this… I want to know if you really want to marry me for who I am and not because of our past lives." Annie asked feeling guilty for doubting Ardeth's feelings for her but she had to know if there really was something between _them _and not their past lives spirits.

"You think that I asked for your hand because the people we used to be in our past lives?" Ardeth asked through gritted teeth feeling insulted.

"Ardeth please… don't get angry." Annie begged but Ardeth showed no signs of calming down.

"I would not ask for a woman's hand lightly Annie. If you feel that our previous lives are the only reason why I wished to marry you then perhaps there was nothing between us to begin with. Naunet has shown her affections to no one but Ahmose but I wonder if there is a shred of those feelings from you to me." Ardeth growled rising to his feet.

"Ardeth I." Annie started but Ardeth walked from her to his horse not once glancing over his shoulder at her. Having had enough of the man's attitude towards a simple question Annie stomped her foot and went to mount her horse. "Well then Ardeth Bay. I shall be returning to Cairo, you can pick up your horse from the Curator for I think I should take Evy's offer and leave for England to live with my family." Annie spat as she turned her horse and cantered off towards Cairo.

Ardeth sat silently atop his horse and watched as Annie rode away from him. His anger still dominated his being and prevented him from seeing clearly. With a snort Ardeth turned his horse to return to his village. He we send someone else to get his horse from Cairo.


	20. Sequal returns 1

**Hey hey hey! Another sequal that has finally arrived! I havn't yet finished the movie but you got something having waited around four months for something. Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

For several years Annie remained in London with her brother and in-laws. They occasionally traveled together but when it came to going to Egypt, Annie remained at home. Even though Annie was beginning to miss Egypt there was no way she would risk seeing Ardeth again. No matter how much she missed him and regretted asking her question, Annie couldn't bear the thought of seeing him again. Currently Annie was watching over the house as Evy and Rick were in Egypt with their 7 year old son Alexander or Alex. The only person in London keeping Annie company was Jonathan. Not that he was much company anyway considering he kept on picking up girls at bars and gambling.

Annie had taken up painting once again and Evy had been kind enough to provide Annie with a work room of her own. Some of the money that came to the household were from Annie's Egyptian paintings. Many of the people in London seemed to take a great liking to her work and she even had some paintings on display in the art gallery. Annie was now in her painting room trying to think of something to paint. She would always draw it on paper first so as to not waste the canvass's she had. Annie let her mind wonder allowing her hand to do as it pleased. When she stopped to see what she had drawn she growled and crumpled up the paper tossing it across the room. For the 20th time that week, Annie had drawn Ardeth.

Feeling frustrated Annie left her work to do something else. When she was making her way to the library, Annie caught sight of Jonathan about to leave.

"Jonathan, where do you think you're going?" Annie asked with an amused look on her face as she leaned against the wall her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm just going out for a little fun. Care to join me?" Jonathan asked.

"And watch you as you pick up some girl? No thank you." Annie answered.

"Oh come now Annie. It's been years since you've had any fun. Who knows, you may even find that dashing man you've always wanted to marry." Jonathan stated.

"Did you really have to bring that up again Jonathan?" Annie asked quietly dropping her head.

Jonathan realized his mistake and walked up to Annie placing his hands on her shoulders, "I didn't mean to upset you Annie. It's just that, you've been doing nothing else but work and work and work and I'm starting to get worried. Ricks worried about you as well and so is Evy. Ever since you came from Egypt you haven't been yourself."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Jonathan. It just hasn't been simple since Ardeth and I… well you know." Annie stated and Jonathan nodded his head.

Annie had told them all what had happened to her just before she came to London. Rick hadn't been too thrilled about the fact that Annie had been kidnapped by some treasure hunters. Evy, however, couldn't understand Ardeth's reaction to her question. Jonathan couldn't understand anything that had been explained and his head kept spinning on the fact that Annie suspected herself to be the reincarnation of a defense art teacher from ancient Egypt. Annie had made sure to leave all the more intimate parts out when she told everyone the story but as soon as it was just Evy and her she told absolutely everything. Though Annie made sure that Evy promised not to tell Rick anything because knowing Rick… he would throw a fit without a doubt.

"Look Annie. Some advice from a caring brother in law. Forget Ardeth, if he couldn't straight out say that he cared for you no matter what the circumstances then it's not worth it." Jonathan said, "You need to move on with your life. Come out and have some fun."

"You know Jonathan… I think I might. After your speech, which I find abnormally wise, I don't know how I could refuse."

"Well, even I, have my moments. Now hurry and change into something nice. I'll get the car started." Jonathan urged pushing Annie towards the stairs to emphasize his point.

Annie shook her head and headed up the stairs to change. Annie dressed into a long black dress and put her hair up into a messy yet sophisticated bun. Annie also pulled in some simple jewelry, grabbed her purse and headed downstairs where Jonathan waited. Jonathan looked up at Annie as she came down the stairs and whistled.

"Well now. I guess I'll have to fight to keep the boys away from you. You look stunning Annie." Jonathan praised as he helped Annie slip on a fur shawl.

"Thank you Jonathan."

Jonathan and Annie left for the fancy Casino Jonathan was going to spend his evening in. Unfortunately as soon as Jonathan got inside he headed for the nearest table and started playing cards. Annie on the other hand was left alone. Annie once again shook her head and sighed at Jonathan. Annie made her way to the bar and ordered an Ice Tea seeing as she was most likely to be the one to drive them home that night.

So there Annie sat alone at the bar drinking her Ice Tea's slowly waiting for the moment Jonathan would want to start going home. Having finished her first drink she was about to order a second one when someone sat down beside her. She turned to see who it was and to her great shock it was the last person she had ever hoped to see…

Ardeth.

Keeping herself together Annie calmly ordered her drink before she said a word to the Med-jai.

"Evening Ardeth." Annie greeted in a monotone voice.

"Annie." Ardeth greeted in return with the same tone.

"Mind telling me what you are doing here in this casino bar?" Annie asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I saw Jonathan enter with a woman and thought that it might be you." Ardeth answered.

"I highly doubt you came to see Jonathan considering you're sitting next to me." Annie stated turning her head slightly to look at Ardeth, "Why did you come Ardeth?"

"I came because I fear that your family is once again in danger." Ardeth said calmly causing Annie to stare at him in shock.

"Then we have to warn them!" Annie stated getting up from her seat having left money for her drinks on the table.

Annie rushed to the table where Jonathan had been playing cards but she didn't see the man anywhere. Annie got her shawl and went outside followed by Ardeth and saw the car gone. Jonathan had left without her.

"I'm going to kill Jonathan." Annie muttered and signaled for a taxi. "You might as well come too." she said to Ardeth as she got inside the taxi just as it began to rain.

Inside the taxi Annie and Ardeth sat at the opposite sides of the back seats looking out their windows. The taxi driver would occasionally glance at the pair through his rear view mirror.

"You alright miss?" The driver asked.

"I'm fine thank you. When you get to the house, just leave us at the gate. We have guests that are a bit paranoid of unfamiliar cars." Annie explained not looking anywhere else but out her window.

"Alright miss." The driver answered turning back to see where he was driving.

Annie stared as the people they passed some of them were couples huddling together to keep warm in during the cold night. Annie sighed wondering if that could have been her and Ardeth. Annie shook her head glancing at Ardeth quickly through the corner of her eye. He hadn't changed much through the years that they had been apart. Annie's heart still pounded in her ears when she thought of what they could have become had it not been for the argument they shared all those years ago. She could feel tears rising in her eyes but refused to let them fall. Moments later they arrived at the gates and Annie paid the cab driver. Once the cab was gone Annie growled and removed her high heels as she walked through the open gate. Ardeth followed in silence watching the fuming woman before him.

Annie tossed her high heels into the bushes near the front door. As Annie was about to open the door Ardeth stopped her.

"Maybe we should use another way?" He suggested but Annie yanked herself free from Ardeth's grasp.

"Use another way if you like." Annie snapped and opened the door reaching for a sword as she passed into the main area.

Annie stomped into the living room where Evy and Alex were searching through the little boys pockets.

"I swear Alex if you've lost that key you're grounded." Evy threatened young Alex.

"I haven't lost it, I just can't find it. There's a difference." Alex responded before he noticed Annie, "Auntie Annie."

"Where's Jonathan and Rick?" Annie asked looking around.

"Upstairs I think, why? Is something wrong? Did Jonathan do something again?" Evy asked placing her hands on her waist.

"No, but someone else is." Annie answered turning to face a black man dressed in red robes.

"Good evening." The man said calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who are you?" Evy asked standing up in front of her son, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the chest of course." The man answered and Alex took hold of it quickly, "give it to me now."

"Get out of my house!" Evy spat through gritted teeth as she grabbed a sword of her own.

"Whoa mom, maybe not the best idea." Alex muttered as he took hold of the chest and slightly backed away as more of the red robed men walked behind their leader. "Definitely not the best idea. I think it's time to call for dad now."

"Then I will kill you and take it anyway." The man growled taking a step forward.

"I think not." Ardeth spoke as he stepped beside Evy and Annie.

"Ardeth… what are you doing here?" Evy asked confused.

"Perhaps explanations are better left for later." Ardeth said calmly turning to the man in red robes.

"Ardeth Bay." The man said amused.

"Lock-na" Ardeth greeted despite his annoyance.

"This I will enjoy." The man growled back and they went on the attack.

Annie pared the man that attacked her. She raised her sword to block the scimitar that was down upon her. Spinning around Annie managed slice her opponent's throat open attacking her next red robe.

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth asked over the clashing swords.

"The bracelet of Anubis!" Evy answered.

"They must not get the bracelet!" Ardeth stated as Lock-na attacked him next.

Annie was still fighting furiously against the red robes and glanced where her nephew was. He had been tossed to the floor and Annie rushed to go help him. Evy managed to get to Alex before her and grabbed hold of the chest bringing it to Alex. Suddenly Annie's sword was thrusted from her while she had been sent to the floor due to a punch in the face. Annie rolled onto her back narrowly avoiding the scimitar that had been meant to strike through her. She then hit the red robe behind his knees causing him to fall backwards. Annie quickly sat up and grabbed the man's knife and stabbed him through the stomach. Just then Ardeth flew over the couch and landed in front of Annie. Their eyes met for a moment but Lock-na walked over to Annie and punched Annie in the face causing her to lose consciousness.

"Annie!" Ardeth called as he sat up while watching one of Lock-na's men take Annie with them.

Annie was carried outside and shoved into one of the cars where she slowly got her bearings. She started kicking, punching and biting anything she could try to get to one of the windows of the car. She ripped open the back windows curtains and saw Rick and Jonathan standing in the courtyard.

"RICK!" Annie cried out before a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose.

Annie struggled for a few more moments longer before she again fell unconscious. Rick and Jonathan couldn't run after the car since another drove by with people shooting at them. Once both cars disappeared into the rainy night, Alex and Ardeth ran out.

"Dad!" Alex called running to his father.

"Alex, are you alright? You okay?" Rick asked examining his son for injuries.

"O'Connell." Ardeth greeted when Rick put Alex down.

The moment Rick saw Ardeth; he grabbed Ardeth by his robes and shoved the Med-jai into the statue that crowned the courtyard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rick asked furiously, "No scratch that! Who the hell were those guys and where are they taking my sister?"

"My friend, I'm not sure but where ever this man is…" Ardeth began taking out a picture from his robes, "your sister and wife will surely be."

"They have Evy too!" Rick shouted looking towards the gate.

When Alex got a better look at the picture he snatched it, "Hey I know him? He's the curator. He works at the British Museum."

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked the 7 year old boy.

"You better believe him; he spends more time there than he does at home." Rick answered and started walking to his car with the others in tow. "Okay, you're here, bad guys are here, Evy and Annie's been kidnapped, let me guess."

"Yes, they once again had removed the creature from his grave." Ardeth answered.

"Not to point fingers but isn't it your job to make sure that DOESN'T happen?" Jonathan asked.

"The woman who was with him. She knows things. Things no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet, she obviously did and now they have it." Ardeth continued to explain.

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet." Alex interrupted showing the bracelet that was on his wrist.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan muttered but was greatly ignored.

"When I stuck it on I saw the pyramids of Giza then whoosh… straight across the desert to Karnak." Alex explained.

"By putting this on you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." Ardeth stated and Alex gasped.

"You, lighten up," Rick started pointing to Ardeth, "You, big trouble," He continued to Alex before turning to Jonathan, "You, get in the car."

Rick stepped on the gas and drove to the museum as fast as he could. Meanwhile in the museum the red robes were turning the storage area into a make shift ritual area. Annie was awake and watched them glaring.

"You recovered more quickly than I thought." A woman said stepping in front of Annie.

Annie took the woman's appearance her eyes widening, "Anck-su-namun?"

"_**So you remembered… Naunet.**_" Meela said in ancient Egyptian, lifting her posture to resemble royalty.

"_**How could I forget one of my students?**_" Annie replied.

"_**I was… after all, your greatest student.**_" Meela stated.

"_**You were a great student… but you could never adapt to something new as quickly as Nefertiri.**_" Annie stated harshly and spat in Meela's face earning a harsh slap from the woman.

Annie's face snapped to the side her cheek burning red along with the bruises from Lock-na. Meela looked satisfied and walked away awaiting the moment when they would awaken Imohtep who they had placed in the center of the ritual circle of bowing red robes. Lock-na walked over to Annie and grabbed her shoving her to the opposite side of where he had walked from. Annie then found herself tied to a statue of Anubis her arms reaching around its neck while she stood in front of the statue.

"You are different from what I expected." Lock-Na spoke as finished tying Annie to the statue.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Annie asked glaring at the man.

"I was expecting Ardeth Bay to go for a weak woman from his village. Not some half-breed American woman." Lock-na explained taking a hold of Annie's chin. "I wonder… would he still care for you if I were to kill you in front of him?"

"I wouldn't know… we haven't spoken in years." Annie said calmly, "Now hands off." she continued and bit Lock-na's hand yearning a back handing from him on the opposite cheek. The force caused Annie to accidently bite her lip letting a stream of blood run down to her chin.

"I would greatly enjoy killing you but I am afraid Meela has reserved that pleasure." Lock-na spat and walked to kneel in his place for the ritual.

Annie struggled against the robes trying to pull her hand through the loops but it was proving difficult. She stopped her struggles when the curator of the museum started reading a text from a black book that looked all too familiar to Annie. As the chanting went on Evy was carried to a stone table her hands bound.

"Evy!" Annie called, "Evy, wake up!"

Annie grew steadily worried since Evy didn't respond but a small movement from the unconscious woman was cause for relief. Evy steadily opened her eyes and raised her head slightly feeling a bit woozy when she noticed a familiar face.

"Annie?" Evy inquired and then turned to the curator hearing familiar words, "Mr. Hafez... They found him." Evy continued gazing upon a mesh of sand and amber.

Evy began to struggle against her restraints and Annie followed as the ritual was beginning to reach its peak in the awakening. All too soon a roaring sounded and Imohtep broke from his prison and somewhat regenerated.

"_**What year is it!**_" Imohtep asked eyeing his surroundings.

"_**My lord, it is the year of the scorpion.**_" Mr. Hafez answered rising from his bow.

"_**Truly?**_" Imohtep asked not believing what he had just been told but Hafez answered positively to which Imohtep laughed softly.

Meela chose that moment to enter and gracefully walked towards Imohtep no fear in her eyes. Imohtep studied Meela calmly as she stopped in front of him.

"Do not be frightened." Hafez told Meela.

"I am not afraid." Meela answered, "_**I am Anck-su-namun reincarnated.**_"

"_**Only in body.**_" Imohtep began walking around Meela caressing her hair; Meela followed him with her eyes, "_**But soon… I shall bring your soul back from the underworld… and our love shall once again be whole.**_"

Hafez and Lock-na went to retrieve the bracelet from the chest and Annie watched them. When they opened it they pulled out a baseball statue which made Annie grin. Her attention quickly turned as Meela spoke to Imohtep.

"_**I have gifts for you.**_" Meela gestured to Annie and then to Evy.

"_**Her!**_" Imohtep cried out remembering the cause of his first resurrections failure.

"_**I knew you would be pleased to see that one die.**_" Meela said grinning and then gestured to Annie, "_**The other one I will let you deal with any way you please for she is the reincarnation of Naunet. The one who exposed our love to the pharaoh.**_"

"_**It has long been a mystery as to who was the one to expose our love… You are right… I will enjoy sending her soul to the underworld.**_" Imohtep laughed deeply, "_**But our first piece of entertainment.**_"

"_**Of course.**_" Meela grinned again and snapped her fingers.

Several red robes lifted Evy up and carried her towards the burning coffin. Evy tried to fight her way free but the ropes tying her hands and legs were making it difficult.

"_**The underworld awaits you!**_" Imohtep spoke gaining Evy's attention.

"You wait! I'll put you in your grave again!" Evy threatened.

"Our thinking was, not if we put you in your grave first." Hafez spoke and gave the signal to toss Evy into the flames.

"You bastaaaah!" Evy cried out as she neared the flames.

"Evy!" Annie cried out for her sister-in-law.

Just as Evy was about to touch the flames Rick jumped through them catching Evy while he took his time to shoot the red robes. From above Annie heard the familiar firing of Rick Thompson. As the firing intensified a red robe backed his way towards Annie. Annie quickly placed her ear to the statue and knocked onto it hearing that it was hollow. Annie lifted her legs and used the red robe as momentum to push against the statue. As the statue lost its balance on its platform it fell onto its side and broke freeing Annie. Annie got to her feet quickly and ran to the nearest statue that held a sword cutting her ties open before running up the stairs to safety.

Despite bottles of preservative chemicals exploded Meela was tossed an automatic weapon and started firing at Ardeth who wielded the Thompson. As Meela reloaded her weapon, she saw Annie running up the stairs and fired at her. A bullet grazed Annie's arm as she dove behind a large crate for cover. A few more explosions later the firing quieted and Ardeth grabbed Annie's arms and dragged her as he followed Rick and Evy out of the museum. They all stopped momentarily and watched as Imohtep opened a large urn and four mummy soldiers formed from sand.

"Oh no, not these guys again!" Rick moaned and hurried to the exit faster.

* * *

**Yes Rick... these guys again muahahahaa! Now get your buns out of their and Ardeth!**

**Ardeth: What?**

**UchihaAkia: Make up with Annie! I command you as Pharaoh!**

***cricket chirps***

**UchihaAkia:... okay fine just follow the new script then.  
**


	21. Sequal returns 2

**Previously... not gonna start and Now...**

* * *

Once outside they all kept running towards the car but Evy stopped and turned back to pull a bench in front of the door. Rick noticed his wife was missing and turned back grabbing Evy's hand.

"Hunny, watcha doin? These guys don't use doors." Rick explained as he ran to his car but noticed Alex and Jonathan missing, "Where the hell's Jonathan."

"There he is!" Annie replied pointing to a double Decker buss that came speeding around the corner.

"Alex." Evy said happily as she saw her son in the bus window and made to board the bus quickly followed by Ardeth and Annie.

"What's the matter with my car?" Rick asked Jonathan.

"Well, I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation." Jonathan answered nervously.

"A double Decker buss?" Rick asked not seeing any logic in the choice.

"It was his idea!" Jonathan defended himself pointing to Alex.

"Was not!" Alex argued back.

"Was too!" Jonathan argued but was scolded by Rick when he told Jonathan to drive.

As the bus pulled away from the museum the four mummies came crashing through the walls of the museum and ran after the buss roaring a battle cry. Rick watched helplessly as his car was smashed by one of the mummies trampling feet.

"Oh I hate mummies." Rick mutter furiously.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked sarcastically.

"Just like old times huh?" Rick answered going to the upper deck of the buss.

Evy, Alex and Annie stayed near the front of the buss since they were unarmed. Annie took this moment to make her-self more mobile and tore the side of her dress to allow more movement. She also tore a strip for her bleeding arm asking Evy to tie it for her. Just then Ardeth started firing the Thompson again as one of the mummies tried to board the bus. It seemed as if the mummy had fallen from the ride and so Ardeth took the time to reload his weapon.

"Ardeth, look out!" Annie cried out as the mummy's upper half boarded the bus again and slapped the Thompson away.

Using its arms the mummy maneuvered around the bus with the help of the bars. Ardeth tried to fight the mummy with his fists but it was proving difficult. With one swing the mummy managed to knock Ardeth back slightly and then quickly slashed his arm with its claws. Evy yelled Jonathan to turn which knocked Ardeth, Annie and the mummy into the opposite seats from where they were. Annie was finally getting pissed and started fighting the mummy herself. With a hard enough punch the mummy flew to some of the back seats. Evy continued the assault but firing at the mummy with a shotgun. From atop some loud scraping and ripping noises could be heard as a large portion of the upper deck was left behind. Jonathan drove for some time before stopping on the draw bridge. Rick stumbled down from the upper deck and embraced Evy.

"You alright?" He asked Ardeth who was sitting in the seat he had been knocked into during his fight. Annie was beside him examining the wounds he had gotten.

"This was my first bus ride." Ardeth said breathlessly and hissing slightly as Annie touched the slashes.

"Probably not the best experience you could have had. I seem to recall that Winston's plane was also a first for you." Annie said glancing into Ardeth's eyes for a brief moment.

"You have changed… you dress differently, Annie." Ardeth almost whispered to Annie as they tuned everyone else on the bus.

"And you haven't changed much at all." Annie stated softly, "Still as reckless as ever."

"You are one to speak." Ardeth argued gesturing to the bullet graze on Annie's arm.

"That's what I get for not carrying guns or knives on me at all times. Though, that sort of thing isn't exactly looked well upon here in London." Annie answered sitting next to Ardeth.

"Are you implying that westerners are above my people?" Ardeth asked gritting his teeth.

"No… all I'm saying is I wasn't expecting to be fighting mummies tonight or going to that casino for that matter or dressing up at all!" Annie growled, "All I was hoping to do tonight is think as to why you keep haunting my thoughts and dreams every second of the day and night! Not to mention if there was some way I could just dig myself a hole and jump right into it so I could rot in my miserable excuse to what most people refer to as a life!" Annie snapped at Ardeth, "And by the way… I'm fine… thank you for asking." she continued getting out of the buss and walking to the railing of the bridge.

Things fell quiet on the bus as Ardeth sat in silence. Evy, Rick, Jonathan and Alex stared at Ardeth waiting to see what he was going to do. They all came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to do anything and they all sighed which gained Ardeth's attention.

"What?"

"You really are incredible." Evy said shaking her head slightly, "All these years she's been with us and not one moment goes by that she doesn't think of you."

"I hardly doubt she thinks of me. She would not admit something like that so easily." Ardeth scoffed.

"Day after day she locks herself up in the drawing room we let her use painting things from Egypt." Evy spoke to Ardeth sitting across from him as Rick went outside to check on his sister, "Every time I go into that room looking for some paper to write on the bin is always full of scrunched up drawings." Evy paused seeing if that peeked the man's interest, which it did much to her satisfaction, "Drawings of you."

Outside the buss, Rick was trying to give a pep talk of his own to Annie. "Annie you okay?" Rick asked his sister in concern.

"I can't do this anymore Rick." Annie whispered through her tears.

"Do what?"

"This! Mummies, fighting, reincarnations and Ardeth." Annie blurted out her tears falling faster, "I can't take this anymore. I was already losing my mind when we still lived in Cairo and I was working all days of the week to keep a roof over our heads and to pay your bails when you landed yourself in prison. I won't lie to you and say everything's alright because it's not. I just want this to end… I need help Rick."

Rick did the only thing he could. He held his hysteric little sister in his arms making shushing sounds to calm her crying. Their moment was interrupted by Alex's cries as Rick and Annie turned to see Lock-na holding Alex and shoving the boy into a car. Rick let go of Annie quickly and ran after them yelling Alex's name. As the car neared one of the main pillars that housed the draw bridge controls. A single man ran out and jumped into the car as the bridge began to slowly rise. Despite that Annie watched as Rick continued to run and then leapt forward to try and jump over the expanding gap. Unfortunately Rick couldn't make it and landed on the risen bridge itself.

That was the last straw for Annie. It was all beginning to be too much but in the mess of her shattering world one thing was clear… no one… and she meant no one… hurt her family member and lived to tell the tale. Rick slowly walked back towards the bus and took Evy into his arms. Annie could tell how devastated Evy was having lost her son to a crazy mummy that had just been brought to life… again.

"Please do not fear for your son my friends. They cannot harm him for he wears the bracelet of Anubis." Ardeth tried to comfort the O'Connell couple.

"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evy asked confused.

"When he slapped it on he said he saw the pyramids of Giza and Karnak." Rick explained but was interrupted by Ardeth.

"Yes, and when they reach Karnak. The bracelet will show him the next step of the journey."

"We have to get there before them or we won't know where to look for him next." Evy said quickly.

"Seems to me like we need a magic carpet." Rick said slowly.

"He won't agree to it." Annie spoke up.

"Oh he will. We just have to speak his language a little." Rick winked and boarded the bus followed by the others.

"I highly doubt being shot in the ass was speaking his language." Annie muttered taking a seat in the buss.

By the next day Annie, her brother, Evy and Jonathan had returned to Cairo and driven to a secluded village. Ardeth had gone to meet with the leaders of the twelve tribes to discuss the situation. Since that night in London Jonathan had carried a gold stick with him at all times and just refused to let it out of his sights. When Rick had asked Jonathan to get the bags Jonathan stated that his hands were full. Rick had to grab the gold stick away from Jonathan before he went to get the bags. Annie thought it best that she make herself useful and carried some bags aswell.

"Izzy!" Rick called happily as the pilot stepped through his front gate.

One glance in Rick's direction Izzy spun back around and locked his gates behind him despite Rick's protests.

"He defiantly remembers you." Evy stated.

"Who wouldn't?" Annie piped up.

"He's just shy." Rick said walking to the gate and shooting the lock.

"Darling you're not a subtle man." Evy stated.

"We don't have time for subtle, Izzy come here!" Rick yelled once he kicked the gate open.

"Oh no! Whatever it is O'Connell I don't care. Last time I got shot in the ass. I'm in mourning for my ass!" Izzy cried out walking all over the place and gathering papers and scrolls not even waking a man who was sleeping with his head on top of a few of them as his head smacked down on the table. "Remember that bank job in Marakesh?"

"Bank job?" Evy inquired.

"It's not how it sounds." Rick tried to cover but Izzy made sure to clarify the whole thing.

"Ah, it's exactly how it sounds. I'm up high flying using the sun as cover; the white boy here flags me down. So I come in low or the pickup and the next thing I know I get shot! Then there I am laying in the middle of the road my spleen hanging out and he waltzes off with some belly dancer girl!"

"Belly dancer girl?" Evy asked wanting to know more. "Izzy I think you and I should talk."

"As long as I don't get shot." Izzy stated.

"Quite your whining you're going to get paid this time." Rick stated tossing Izzy a bundle of money.

"Look around what do I need money for?" Izzy asked as Evy and Annie turned to one man who was bathing in the wide open while reading a news paper, "What the hell am I going to spend it on?" Izzy continued as he shoved the bundle of money in his chest pocket.

"Perhaps a proper bathroom would be a good idea." Evy whispered to Annie who nodded in agreement.

Annie then walked up to Izzy who cowered away at seeing her, "Annie."

"Izzy, I'm asking you, no practically begging you to help us. My nephew is out there and I can't bear the thought of him getting hurt. Please Izzy." Annie begged giving her famous puppy dog pout, "You're our last chance to save him."

"Well I…" Izzy started but Rick continued.

"My sons out there and I'm going to do everything I can to get him back." Rick said waving the golden stick in front of Izzy who took note of it immediately.

Annie noticed it quickly and grabbed the stick waving it a bit more seeing that Izzy was following it intently. "You help us Izzy and you can have this." Annie added singing tone.

"Annie, you give me that gold stick and you can shave my legs, wax me and use me for a surfboard." Izzy stated and Annie was happy with the reply.

"Didn't you and Rick do that in Tripoli?" Annie asked raising a brow before turning to walk back to Evy having received a look from Izzy that just said 'yes we did'.

Sometime later Ardeth and some other med-jai warriors arrived making Izzy nervous. One more time he mumbled about getting shot and Annie patted his arm in comfort.

"These are the twelve tribe leaders. Should the army of Anubis arise they will do all they can to stop them." Ardeth explained before holding out his hand, "Horus."

A small falcon flew from the hand of one of the other leaders and flew to Ardeth's.

"Ah pet bird." Jonathan commented.

"My best and most clever friend. Horus will let the leaders know of our progress." Ardeth then turned to the leaders and saying a blessing to which the other leaders answered before riding away.

They all followed Rick as he led them to where Izzy had wondered off earlier to see a dirigible. Annie noticed that Rick didn't seem to happy about that fact.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy asked as he walked closer.

"It's a balloon." Rick stated disappointed.

"It's a dirigible." Izzy corrected.

"Where's your airplane?" Rick asked.

"Airplanes are the thing of the past." Izzy stated.

"Izzy, you were right." Rick suddenly said.

"I was?"

"Yeah, you're gonna get shot." Rick answered pulling out one of his guns when Annie stopped him.

"Rick, leave Izzy alone. Besides I think this is actually better. Horus will be able to fly to the commanders much easier than from a plane. Besides, how is Izzy supposed to land a plane on sand? He's not Maddog and remember what happened to Winston? Not to mention I would rather go after Alex in a more, quieter approach then the way you usually do it." Annie stated.

"Diving head first, guns blazing and getting your friend shot in the ass." Izzy added feeling more confident about speaking since Annie was defending him.

Rick sighed and placed his gun away finding it hard to argue with Annie's point and went to toss his bags into the dirigible. That was when Annie noticed the two rocket pipes at the back of the dirigible.

"I'm thinking those aren't something used for pluming." Annie questioned Izzy.

"Nope dear girl… those are what make my dirigible there, a little faster." Izzy said proudly going off after Rick with Jonathan and Evy hot behind his heels.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth commented while shaking his head and following the others.

Annie scoffed at Ardeth's comment and couldn't help but smile at him. She would have thought he would be afraid to fly after having gone through the crash with Winston's plane. She had to admit for something like that to not faze him in the least when he had no other choice but to fly again, Ardeth was brave.

* * *

**Aw crap Imohtep's back and his mummies broke a sweet ride I mean Classics are B-e-a-utiful and they broke it! Oh well. Hope I'm doing well Reviews are always welcome.**


	22. Sequal returns 3

**Another day another chapter and Ardeth and Annie STILL haven't worked out their problems... maybe they'll work it out now... let see.**

* * *

The rope was cut and the dirigible flew smoothly into the air. Annie watched as the people on the ground became smaller and smaller. Ardeth seemed to be taking in the view aswell but his eyes weren't focused on the scenes bellow. His eyes were focused on Annie. He was thinking back to what he had seen in her that made him want to marry her. He could think of many things. Then he recalled the argument they had had before she left Egypt for England, and left him. Ardeth noticed Annie had changed somewhat from the last time he had seen her.

She was somewhat refined. She stood with more elegance and pride. Not slouched like her brother as she did before. Her skin looked softer and Ardeth didn't doubt that it felt softer to the touch. Her hair was longer than it used to be. It was as long as Evy's had been when she first went to Hamunaptra. Ardeth wondered if she had been seeing anyone else since they parted. The thought of Annie being involved and possibly falling in love with someone else made his blood boil. When he realized this, Ardeth shook his head and rubbed his forehead a small smile on his face.

"_Come now Ardeth. You think of her as a young boy would his first love. You had your chance with her. Now she is beyond your reach._" Ardeth muttered to himself quietly.

Annie continued to stare out towards the horizon watching the sky turn from blue to shades of oranges, reds and yellows. The dirigible passed the pyramids of Giza and once they were out of Annie's sights the stars were already twinkling in the skies. A cold breeze blew causing Annie to shiver. Ardeth had noticed Annie shivering and went to her wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Annie thanked quietly turning back to the horizon. They both stood by the rail in silence. Neither of them noticed Jonathan was watching them intently, "I missed these lands. I missed the warmth of the sun and the warm breezes that would blow in the dry seasons." Annie suddenly spoke.

"How did we come to this Annie?" Ardeth suddenly asked. "We seem like strangers."

"We do… don't we?" Annie admitted, "Not once have I not thought about you these few years."

"Nor have you left my mind or my heart since we parted ways." Ardeth admitted.

"It seems like only yesterday that you asked for my hand in marriage only to have that promise shattered by arguing about such a stupid little thing." Annie stated tears brimming her eyes, "You probably still hate me, don't you."

"You did wound my heart Annie. However, I think I am partially to blame aswell." Ardeth admitted softly before he turned to Annie, "I should have not let my stubbornness shadow my judgment. You were simply trying to find answers to question my people had denied you. I should have stood beside you."

"You did what you thought was best by your people. No one can blame you for that." Annie assured Ardeth glancing at him quickly, "I guess it simply was never meant to be."

Ardeth turned to Annie having heard those words coming from her mouth. Annie didn't notice the heartbroken look in his eyes as she went below deck to sleep. Once Annie was below deck out of everyone's sight she collapsed on the floor sobbing silently while using the wall to keep her up. Those had been the hardest words she had ever had to say. On the boat ride to England, Annie had thought back to her argument with Ardeth and realized that in the end it was best he married someone who was from his tribe. It was most likely that Annie would do and want things that were unheard of by his people. There were rules he had to live by but they were also rules she might not be able to live by.

'_I've hurt him terribly. He doesn't deserve someone who hurts him. He'll find someone better._' Annie thought sadly getting up from the floor and walking to her bedroll. That night Annie dreamed of something that she was sure was not a dream.

'_**It is time to remind you of who you are.**_'

As Annie fell into a deeper sleep everything changed. Annie stood in a grand hall where Seti I sat upon his throne. His advisors gathered around him as they spoke about the troubles of the kingdom. Seti's mistress Anck-su-namun sat beside him listening and giving her opinions on the matter. On either sides of the throne, Annie, or Naunet, and Ahmose stood guard over the royal family.

"_**My lord, we must discuss the matter of the Scorpion kings bracelet.**__" One of Seti's advisors._

"_**Ah yes. Naunet has taught my daughter and my future wife well. They will compete to see who shall protect the bracelet.**__" Seti announced smiling as his daughter Nefertiri entered the throne room._

_Once the royal court was gathered along with the advisors, Nefertiri and Anck-su-namun prepared to fight. One command was given and Nefertiri and Anck-su-namun turned from each other. Seti gave the last order and the two royal women attacked each other. The two women fought ferociously but Naunet knew that Nefertiri was still no match for the woman who would become her stepmother soon. However, Naunet had always praised Nefertiri for her will to keep fighting as long as she drew a breath. Naunet watched as the royal women went from fighting with sai's to fighting with a spear and battle axe._

_Unfortunately Nefertiri lost when Anck-su-namun tossed the young princess over her shoulder pinning her down by pointing the spear head at Nefertiri's neck. They spoke some words but they were too low to hear. Naunet knew the two women too well and knew they were threatening each other without really noticing. Seti announced that Nefertiri would be the one to guard the bracelet and Anck-su-namun would be the one to protect him. Naunet on the other hand left the throne room. When Naunet reached the door she turned to glance back at Ahmose as he smirked in her direction. Ahmose knew the seductive look Naunet was giving him and there was no possible way he could deny what she wanted._

_Later that day when Ra began sinking into the horizon. Naunet was in her chambers standing on the balcony watching the view of her home. Naunet heard the doors of her chamber being opened almost silently and being closed followed by its locking. Pretending to be oblivious, for she knew who it was, Naunet continued to gaze from out into Egypt. A pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around Naunet's waist and a pair of lips met Naunet's neck. Naunet leant her head back and slightly to the side to allow Ahmose more access. The arms trailed their way up to pull down Naunet's shift to allow access to her breasts. Once they were bare, Ahmose wasted no time in indulging in their softness._

"_**You do not know how long I have waited to touch you my love.**__" Ahmose whispered in Naunet's ear kissing her just behind it._

_Naunet couldn't speak but only panted as Ahmose kept on with his gentle touches. Naunet turned around in Ahmose's arms and kissed him furiously on the lips. Naunet pushed Ahmose back towards her bed and pushed him down onto it. When Ahmose made to sit up Naunet stopped him by crawling on top of him and strandling his waist. Ahmose smirked again as Naunet smiled seductively. She slowly edged herself to sit on his muscular legs lifting the med-jai's kilt slightly higher. Ahmose watched Naunet slowly untie the knots of the kilt and pull it away to reveal his manhood in full erection._

"_**Well now, my love, do not tell me you have been working like this all day.**__" Naunet smirked kneeling down on the floor, "__**You know you could have come to me to help you with this matter.**__"_

"_**I know my little sphinx. I have wanted you to save my sanity many times. However you are hard to find when you are training pharaoh's daughter.**__" Ahmose smirked but his face twisted into an expression that resembled pain but was in fact one of pleasure._

_Naunet licked slowly up and down along Ahmose's length earning low moans and groans from the chieftain. Grinning at the reaction Naunet liked the slit of her lover's man hood and then slowly and lightly, she ran her tongue down his erection all the ways to his balls. Ahmose groaned again fisting the sheets beneath him and gritting his teeth to keep himself silent. Naunet gently sucked on one of Ahmose's balls for a while. Licked up and downs his shaft again before taking the other ball into her mouth. Feeling she had tortured her lover long enough, Naunet took her lovers manhood into her mouth sucking on it softly. When Naunet sucked on it hard, Ahmose shot into a sitting position panting. Naunet smirked on continued to suck on Ahmose's manhood feeling it swell larger in her mouth. A sudden large pulse made Naunet pull away and look up at her lover who was panting hard. Naunet smiled at Ahmose who growled pulling Naunet onto the bed but placing her beneath him. Ahmose wasted no time in removing her shift and everything else she wore._

"_**You should have known better my love that doing such crimes come with a punishment.**__" Ahmose stated and he quickly went lower and attacked Naunet's womanhood licking it fiercely._

"_**A punishment I will gladly take.**__" Naunet moaned._

_Naunet cried out as Ahmose licked her hungrily. Naunet could feel a knot in her stomach that began to grow intensely and her stomach muscles were tightening painfully yet pleasurably. Ahmose could feel his lover getting more moist and thought to end her torture along with his. He climbed up to kiss Naunet and plunged himself within her depths. Naunet moaned loudly into Ahmose's mouth as he began to thrust into her furiously. Naunet wrapped her arms around Ahmose's torso holding him tightly as he kept on thrusting into her. Naunet was panting heavily with Ahmose as he kept on pumping strongly. Ahmose suddenly lifted Naunet up as he sat up himself. He wrapped his arms around Naunet's waist thrusting his hips up going in deeper into Naunet's warmth. Naunet cried out loudly at the deeper penetration but loved it all the same._

"_**My love… ah! I love you so much!**__" Naunet moaned as Ahmose attacked her neck with his lips and teeth. "__**I want your child Ahmose.**__"_

_Ahmose stared up at Naunet in shock of her words without stopping his love making. When Naunet moaned out from a slightly more powerful thrust Ahmose smiled softly, "__**Nothing would make me happier my love. Let us be together for all eternity.**__"_

"_**Yes… for all eternity.**__" Naunet whispered as they both reached their climax together holding each other tightly. _

Annie was suddenly shocked awake she was covered in sweat and panting. She hadn't seen any visions concerning Naunet since she left Egypt all those years ago and suddenly she was having them again. This time there was something different with this vision. She had felt the full effect of the vision but she was very unsatisfied. Her body ached and felt needy but she knew there was no one on the dirigible that could help her. So in the end she had to just try and sleep it off. Annie turned onto her side to try and continue her sleep but it didn't seem to work at all. The aching continued on and Annie sat up bringing her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. Footsteps suddenly sounded outside Annie's door. They stopped in front of it and the door slowly opened. Behind it stood Ardeth but something was different in his demeanor.

Ardeth hadn't witnessed any of the visions, Evy and Annie had. He had begun to feel strange but it was somewhat of a familiar feeling he couldn't place. Evy had had a vision from her previous life. She had been the Egyptian princess Nefertiri who protected the bracelet of Anubis. Ardeth thought quickly to Annie wondering if she had seen more of her past life. He rose to his feet and went down into the living quarters of the dirigible to speak to Annie. However, Ardeth could feel his manhood somewhat straining in his robes making it harder for him to walk. He reached Annie's sleeping quarters opening the door without knocking. When he saw Annie sitting on her bed with a blush on her cheeks he felt himself harden painfully.

"Ardeth?"

It took him three strides to get across the room to Annie. He locked lips with Annie kissing her deeply and Annie had to grab hold of Ardeth's robes for support. Ardeth pushed Annie into the cot placing most of his weight on top of her.

"Ardeth, no stop!" Annie cried out in a whisper but Ardeth couldn't stop. "Ardeth!" Annie tried again pushing against Ardeth's chest. When Ardeth didn't respond again and started attacking her neck. Annie could think of only one thing. She slapped Ardeth as hard as she could on his cheek.

Ardeth backed away with a start and stared at Annie who clutched a blanket to her chest since Ardeth had pulled it down from her shoulders. Annie's hair had also become a mess several strands hanging from her face. She was panting and her face was flushed but her eyes were what caught Ardeth's attention most. They looked hurt, confused and above all frightened.

"Forgive me." Ardeth whispered and left the room to return to his friends.

* * *

**Oh SNAP! Ardeth when I said work things out I didn't mean THAT WAY!**

**Hope you enjoyed it reviews are always welcome.  
**


	23. Sequal returns 4

**I am terribly sorry for the extremely long delay but now your wait is over with a special extra long chapter than what I ussually write. Thank you 88dragon06 for the review it got the creative juices flowing again and so this chapter is a sort of gift for you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Annie ran through the ruins of Karnak trying to find any clue of her nephew. She found the remains of a campfire she did find but nothing else. They were too late, the red scarf's had already left but to where was the question.

"RICK!" Annie suddenly heard Evy cry out and followed the sound. She wasn't the only one; Ardeth had also come to see what Evy had yelled about. "Alex left us his tie and…" Evy trailed kneeling down, "He built us a little sand castle. It's the island temple of Philae. They've gone to Philae."

"Atta boy Alex." Rick praised and everyone ran to the dirigible to follow Alex's trail.

An hour later they arrived at the Island temple and Annie was the first off the dirigible looking for signs of another mark left by Alex. Annie found his jacket and underneath it another sand castle.

Wasting no time Annie ran back to the others, "Abu Simbel!" She yelled and the others ran to the dirigible to continue the chase.

They sailed across the sky but Annie or Ardeth hadn't spoken to each other at all. The others noticed and had agreed amongst themselves that the two of them apparently thought them stupid to realize it. After some debating between Rick and Evy they decided to talk to the two of them. Evy would talk to Annie and Rick would talk to Ardeth.

Annie was sitting alone at the bow of the dirigible staring out into the horizon. Evy approached Annie calmly and sat down opposite of her.

"Annie, are you alright?" Evy asked cautiously.

"It depends on what you define as alright." Annie muttered as she glanced to her left to see Rick talking to Ardeth.

"You don't seem too thrilled to see him again." Evy stated softly.

"I was at first but then the memories of our departure came flooding back." Annie explained, "I hurt him back then Evy. I know I had reason to leave but I still hurt him. Much worse then he hurt me."

"You really think that Annie?" Evy asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Annie questioned.

"Think about it Annie. You wanted to know about your previous life since you were having these memories before this. It was affecting you on a much larger scale than it has me since it started. Had things been left as they were you might have done something against your will that would have destroyed your life completely." Evy explained.

"I… suppose so." Annie answered hesitantly as she replayed Evy's words in her head.

"Annie, as far as I'm concerned, Ardeth should have stood beside you through this from the very beginning." Evy stated, "However, he did in the end and you both liked each other before you both found out about these reincarnated pasts of yours. The way I see it, you two need to work this out and throw your past lives out of the equation."

"It's not that simple anymore Evy." Annie stated softly feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

Evy's jaw dropped and she was silent for a while, "What happened?"

Annie blushed even harder and told Evy what she had seen the same night Evy almost threw herself out of the dirigible. Annie left out the more intimate details but told Evy what happened after Ardeth had entered her room below deck.

"Dear god." Evy gasped covering her mouth with her hand, "You slapped him?" she continued about to start laughing.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I tried calling his name, pushing but the slap was what finally got him off of me." Annie said quickly.

"But still you slapped him. When he came up I saw the red cheek but he said he bumped into the door of his cabin. Of course I didn't believe him because he looked like a scolded puppy." Evy giggled.

"A… scolded puppy?" Annie inquired raising a brow, "I would hardly call Ardeth a puppy. A beaten lion, maybe… but never a puppy."

"Okay okay maybe not a puppy but he did look like one with big sad brown eyes." Evy smiled as Annie finally gave in and smiled too.

"Yeah, maybe… but I don't think anything can turn right between us anymore." Annie stated.

"Why do you think that?" Evy asked.

"Well I did some research in your library on his religion and what was known about the sacred body guards. I came to the conclusion that in the end his people would have a hard time excepting me. I'm not exactly wife material in what he would need from a wife. He needs someone who can care for his wounds and I can do that. It's just that I'm out of practice with cooking and cleaning and I have no idea how to take care of children."

"But you've done so well with Alex." Evy protested but Annie continued.

"You were the one who has taken care of him. I've only been a bystander. You've done the crucial work, not me." Annie argued back. "What you did with Alex is different from what an aunt does."

Before Evy could say anything else a voice cleared itself beside them. Both women turned to see it was Ardeth with Rick standing beside him.

"Evelyn, may I borrow Annie for a moment?" Ardeth asked nervously while offering his hand to Annie.

Annie and Evy looked at each other but Evy gave an encouraging nod to her sister in law. Annie nodded back and took Ardeth's hand allowing him to lead her below deck to the privacy of the few rooms below. They went to the same room where their earlier encounter had taken place. Once both of them were inside Ardeth locked the door and sat down on the bed tapping the space beside him to signal Annie to sit beside him. Once Annie sat down Ardeth sighed not knowing what to say so he said nothing. In an uncomfortable silence they sat neither looking at the other.

"Annie I…"

"Ardeth I…"

They both spoke but stopped since they started at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a soft fit of laughter.

"Oh it feels good to laugh again." Annie said softly placing her hand on her chest as she calmed down.

"Yes, even in these dark times." Ardeth said turning to Annie, "I wanted to apologize again for my behavior that time. I do not know what came over me but when I saw you I could not resist the temptation any longer."

"Well I have to admit the visions were very intense." Annie answered but then noticed the confused expression.

"What visions?" Ardeth inquired.

"You mean… you didn't see any visions as Ahmose?" Annie inquired curiously.

"No… my thoughts had been wondering to you before Evelyn told us about her visions. I was worried that perhaps you had had a similar occurrence and came to inquire about it." Ardeth explained, "But when I saw you… I knew I could not hold out any longer. My heart has suffered in our years apart. All I could think about was how wrong I was to forbid you from finding out what you wanted to know. If I had helped you find out about your past life this could have all been avoided somehow." Ardeth continued looking to the floor ashamed.

Annie eyes softened and she turned Ardeth's face with her hand gently making him gaze into her eyes. Annie gently wrapped her arms around Ardeth sighing with content. Ardeth didn't even have to think twice as he wrapped his arms around Annie resting his chin atop of her head. They both simply stood like that, one holding the other in silence. Things had been tense between the two and now the clouds were lifting. As if the sun was taking the tension with it, only to rise the next morning with a new sense of peace and hope for the reunited pair.

In the morning the dirigible silently flew its way through a deep canyon, below them flowed the Blue Nile. Rick, Evy, Ardeth, Annie and Jonathan were at the bow taking in their surroundings.

"That's the Blue Nile down there." Rick stated, "We must be out of Egypt by now."

"In ancient times, all this still belonged to the upper kingdom." Evy stated as they looked for signs of Ahm-shere and of Alex. "The oasis must be around here somewhere."

"Don't worry Evy, we'll find him. He's a smart kid." Rick stated confidently yet still worried. "He'll leave us a sign."

Annie was standing at the back of the dirigible watching the water down below them. She was worried for her nephew and Ardeth could sense it aswell. A low howling wind blew through the canyon making the hairs on Annie's neck stand up. Walking past Izzy, Annie looked down at the river only to see it had receded.

"Umm… guy's… I think we're in trouble." Annie stated softly.

Everyone turned to her but noticed something approaching them from behind. Annie turned to see a tall wall of water rise far above them. A grinning face formed on the water and knew instantly knew who it was. Ardeth sent his falcon to fly for safety. Rick had followed where the falcon had flown seeing it curve into another canyon route.

"Izzy, come hard right!" Rick yelled to the pilot pointing to his left which was Izzy's right, "Starboard! Starboard!"

The wall of water made to swallow them and Izzy quickly pulled a lever. There was a sudden burst of speed sending everyone who had not held onto something fly towards the back of the dirigible. Annie was sent flying to the floor and was soon joined by Jonathan. Izzy piloted the dirigible weaving along the canyon walls the water not far behind them. With each turn the company was sent flying from one side of the dirigible to the other. On one such turn, Annie was flung into Ardeth as they landed against the railing on the left side of the dirigible.

Ardeth grabbed hold of Annie, while hanging onto the railing in case they were sent flying again with another turn. Water began to spray onto them and Ardeth held onto Annie even tighter. The wall of water landed on top of them soaking everyone to the bone. The water had pulled the dirigible down a few feet but it was steadily rising back up. One by one everyone stood up relieved that the immediate danger was over. Izzy used his helm to pull him up and he seemed pissed.

"Was there a little something you forgot to mention, hmm?"

Annie sighed with relief and Ardeth pulled into an embrace. "Aah, people?" Jonathan called from behind them.

They all turned around and gasped at the sight before them. In the middle of a wall surrounded canyon bottom, was a paradise. There was greenery everywhere and waterfalls. There was no doubt that the oasis paradise they had just stumbled upon was Ahm-shere, the lost oasis of the scorpion king. On opposite end from the entrance to the oasis, stood a large pyramid the glittering in the sun.

"Ahm-shere." Ardeth spoke amazed at the sight.

Rick pulled out a telescope wanting to see into the distance. When he was done he put the telescope down, "Right."

The splashing of water caught everyone's attention. Looking back to where they had come from the wall of water was resurrecting itself.

"He's back!" Izzy yelled out. The wall of water made to come after them again. Izzy pulled on the lever her had pulled the first time and the dirigible went shooting forward again. "Hang on!"

This time though Ardeth had been prepared and grabbed hold of Annie before she could be sent flying again. Clutching her tightly to him, Ardeth held on to one of the ropes that held the balloon above them. They were just about to make out of the canyon when the dirigible came to a sudden yet not complete stop. There was some banging sound similar to some machinery giving out.

"Well, that's not good." Izzy muttered and lowered himself into his little captain's booth.

Behind Izzy the water reached them with such force that the dirigible was sent flying towards the ground. Rick yelled for everyone to hang on as the ground came ever closer. Annie closed her eyes as the greenery got closer and clung to Ardeth with all her might. When the dirigible hit the first branches Annie grip faltered and she was ripped away from Ardeth.

"Annie!" Ardeth yelled trying to reach for her but she was too far away.

"Ardeth!" Annie screamed but she was silenced when the dirigible hit another branch flinging Annie further back of the dirigible.

Annie's back hit the back wall of the dirigible causing pain to shoot through her back. The dirigible hit some more branches before hitting the actually ground and coming to a stop. Annie felt too sore to move her from her spot. She was also beginning to feel the throbbing pain of the cuts she had received as they went through the trees. She had one on her left cheek and two on the right side of her forehead. There a few one her arms aswell but nothing too deep.

"Is everyone alright?" Evy called as she tossed a few branches and leaves off of her and Rick.

"I'm fine." Jonathan claimed brushing dirt off his suit.

"Me too." Izzy answered.

"I am well." Ardeth said before looking around for the person he loved, "Annie!"

When there was no response Rick became worried aswell, "Annie! Annie, where are you?"

There was a silence for a moment before a faint voice called to them. "I'm back here, under the canvas!"

Ardeth and Rick ran to the balloon canvas and found Annie lying underneath it trying to get her bearings. Rick and Ardeth helped her up leading her to sit on one of the crates they had packed supplies in. Rick took hold of Annie's chin and started examine his sisters injuries.

"You okay Annie?" Rick asked concerned and Annie nodded, "Yeah? No broken bones or anything?" again Annie nodded placing her hand on Rick's.

"I'm fine… Rick. Just a few scrapes and bruises. That's all." Annie answered with a small smile embracing her brother. Annie then turned to look at Evy who was relived and didn't have a single mark on her, "Evy… teach me how to walk away from something like this without a mark."

Evy gave a small laugh smiling at her sister in law, "Sure."

"We're gonna go get my son. Then we're gonna want to get out of here fast, so make this work, Izzy." Rick ordered as the pilot was putting out fires and such.

"No, no, no, you don't understand! This thing was filled with gas. Not hot air, gas!" Izzy complained to Rick. "I need gas to get this thing in the air. Where am I gonna get gas around here? Bananas? Mangoes? Tarzan's ass?" he yelled but he eventually calmed a bit. "Maybe I could finagle it to take hot air. But do you know how many cubic meters I'd need? It's too big!"

"If anybody can fill this thing up with hot air, Izzy, it's you." Rick assured Izzy placing a hand on his shoulder before turning to his friend and family.

They all started to walk into the jungle ahead of then hearing nothing but insects making noise. Ardeth had called his falcon and tied his location onto its leg before sending the falcon out to do its task.

"So, Rick, what's the plan?" Jonathan asked as they walked in deeper.

"Let's find some higher ground." Rick answered leading the way.

They didn't get far when a gunshot was heard along with the strangled falcon call.

"Horus?" Ardeth called but there was nothing. Annie saw his sadness and his determination. "I must go."

"Where?" Annie asked confused as Rick jogged past her.

"I must let the commanders know where we are." Ardeth explained. "If the army of Anubis arises…"

"I need you to help me find my son." Rick stated placing his hand on the med-jai's shoulder.

Ardeth was silent contemplating the request of his friend. He looked past Rick at Evy seeing the desperation in her eyes. His heart almost broke when he saw the look in Annie's eyes. They were more than just desperate; they were begging him, all hope for her finding her nephew lost except for that tiny spark. Ardeth looked back at Rick and nodded. "Then first I shall help you."

"Thank you." Rick said with relief.

The group hurried a little faster to find higher ground. Before night fall they found a location that would suit their needs. Putting their bags away, they started to pull out their guns and other weapons to load them. Annie had loaded her rifle already and was taking in her surroundings. The silence was disturbing because usually the night would be filled with the sounds of crickets and such. The saying, silent as the grave, came to Annie's mind and she was beginning to feel it was too literal here. Things were indeed as silent as a graveyard, but this place was something else.

"My word."Jonathan whispered not far from Annie's spot, "I say, chaps, look at this." he paused, "Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that." Jonathan saw the looks everyone was giving him and he seemed to realize now was not the time to learn of such things, "Just curious."

Ardeth got up from his seat and made his way over to Jonathan and Annie when he noticed Jonathan picking up a rifle. "You any good with that?" Ardeth asked.

"Three times Fox and Hound's grand champion, I'll have you know. You any good with that?" Jonathan countered gesturing to the scimitar on Ardeth's belt.

"Jonathan, I wouldn't go there if I were you." Annie said softly watching the two.

"We'll know soon enough…" Ardeth trailed before quickly unsheathing the blade and holding it to Jonathan's neck. "Because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior; is by taking off its head."

Annie covered her smile with her hand when Jonathan gulped, "I'll remember that."

Ardeth nodded smugly removing the blade form the poor man's throat. Ardeth then turned his attention to Annie who slowly got to her feet her eyes never leaving Ardeth's. They simply stared at each other and Jonathan took that as his cue to leave them alone.

"Annie… there is something I must tell you before I go with O'Connell." Ardeth began a little hesitant at first, "I know things can never be the same between us but I must tell you what is in my heart."

"Ardeth, please." Annie started but Ardeth hushed her.

"Please Annie, let me speak." Ardeth said firmly, "I understand that I hurt you back then and I can no longer live with the guilt and sorrow. I still love you Annie."

A single tear cascaded down Annie's cheek and she sniffed, "I love you too Ardeth… I always have and I still do." Annie softly sobbed leaning into Ardeth.

They held each other for a while before pulling apart. Rick approached Ardeth and they both left into the jungle. Before Ardeth got too far Annie stopped him for a moment and stole a kiss from him. He was surprised for a moment but responded in kind kissing Annie more passionately. They pulled apart breathless staring each other in the eyes. Ardeth pulled away from Annie and ran after Rick leaving Annie to stand in her spot in tears.

Annie looked at Evy and made her way to her sister in law. Evy took her sobbing sister into her arms shushing her cries. "Shh… its okay… it's okay."

Annie's sobs lasted for a while but she got a hold of herself and prepared herself with Evy and Jonathan. They waited for around half an hour when a cluster of red caught their attention.

"There they are." Annie said her words coated with venom.

"Jonathan, that's my husband and son down there." Evy started seriously, "Make me proud."

"Today's that day Evy." Jonathan answered just as serious.

All three took aim and waited for the right moment to let bullets fly. Annie watched as the men in red scatter as a strange wind blew around them. They seemed confused and hesitant for some reason. They all pulled out a weapon ranging from guns to knives and swords. They pressed on but at a slower pace than before. Annie took a deep breath and watched as they moved searching for a small person with blond hair. Suddenly the entire group went into a panic as people one by one were pulled into the tall brush. Screaming sounded and people started disappearing faster and faster. The red men started scattering even faster searching around for whatever was taking them out. Eventually they started firing their guns into the brush.

"There are our boys." Annie stated shooting red men as Ardeth and Rick ran into the cluster.

There was screaming and yelling along with all that gunfire. Annie didn't pay attention to that. All she concentrated on shooting those who stood between Ardeth, Rick and Alex. When their bullets ran out Evy stood up, "Let's go."

"Thank god for that." Jonathan replied and all three of them ran off to meet up with Rick since they all knew Ardeth had to run to meet his fellow med-jai.

When they met up with Rick he was carrying Alex over his shoulder. Alex saw Evy and cried out for her as Evy took him into a tight hug. Annie followed quickly hugging her nephew.

"Nice shootin, Tex." Rick complimented Jonathan.

"What were those creepy pygmy things?" Jonathan asked out of breath.

"Just the local natives." Rick answered also slightly out of breath.

"Are you sure?" Jonathan inquired.

"I'm sure. It was nothing." Rick stated.

"Come one, mom. Come on, dad. We have to get to the pyramid." Alex suddenly said in urgency. "I have to get the bracelet off now!"

"Nah, leave it on, Alex. Looks good on you." Jonathan said not wanting to run anymore.

"No, you guys, you don't understand." Alex started to explain even more urgently, "He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it…" he paused, "Today!"

"Oh, my god." Evy said now very worried.

Behind them, there was some strange screeching sounds and when they all turned around. The brush was moving like a wave and getting closer to them.

"Time to go." Rick said calmly and the four of the, except Jonathan, started running in the opposite direction towards the pyramid.

"I thought you said it was nothing!" Jonathan yelled and followed after his family in panic.

The family raced down a path every now and again glancing behind them as the pygmy creatures followed them. At one point Jonathan ran down another path without anyone realizing it until Evy looked behind them in search of her brother. The family reached a gorge that had a log uniting the two sides like a bridge. Annie went first to make sure it was safe and she was followed by Alex, Evy and Rick. Jonathan suddenly popped out of the jungle and ran across the log eyeing the piece of dynamite Rick was lighting.

"What's that for?" Jonathan asked as he passed Rick who tossed the dynamite to the pygmy's

"Oh, nothing. Just a little something in case of an emergency." Rick had answered.

One of the pygmies caught the stick of dynamite and fought to keep it to itself. The victor held the stick up like a trophy but it quickly blew up splitting the bridge tree in half and sending the pygmies down the gorge and into the river. The family was relieved for only a moment when Rick grabbed Alex's hand and started running through the brush. Jonathan, Evy and Annie quickly followed behind. Annie had never before seen Rick like he did that night. They were out of Annie's sight within moments as the sun rose higher into the sky.

Eventually, Annie, Evy and Jonathan reached the pyramid to see that Alex and Rick had made it in time. Evy and Annie sighed with relief and Jonathan dropped the back pack panting. Before Annie even knew it, she was turned around only to be met by a fist in the face. Annie fell to the ground black spots swimming in her eyes but it was clear enough for her to see the worst thing of all. Meela had stuck a dagger into Evy.

"Evy!" Annie screamed as Meela pulled the dagger out and walked away calmly.

Rick ran out of the pyramid followed by Alex. The siblings kneeled down by Evy talking to her, assuring her she was going to be fine. Rick was pleading for Evy to hang on while Annie was just quiet crying. Annie couldn't take watching Evy die so she gave her brother and his wife their last moment to themselves. Annie took several deep breaths and her eyes say nothing but red. Annie turned back to look at Rick who was staring back at her. They both nodded glancing at the pyramid entrance.

"Stay here." Rick told Alex.

With another nod Rick and Annie walked towards the pyramid. They were both thinking about the same thing. They were going to make Imohtep and Meela pay for what they did to Evy. Rick was holding a lit torch as they slowly made their way along the passageway. Suddenly all the torches lining the passage way lit up making it easier to see.

"Well this makes things easier." Annie stated continuing down the passageway. "You take Imohtep… I got dibs on Meela."

"Deal." Rick muttered.

The both walked calmly and reached a chamber. Rick walked over to one of the statues and grabbed himself a weapon. Annie would have aswell but they were all too heavy for her to wield.

"You're too late, O'Connell." Hafez stated confidently his arm inside the mouth of a scorpion statue, "I have released the Army of Anubis. Lord Imohtep shall soon kill the scorpion king and take command."

"Not after I get through with him." Rick stated anger lacing his words.

Hafez laughed but it quickly turned to screams of agony as some crunching sounds came from inside the statues. Both Annie and Rick turned to Hafez ready to defend themselves. The irony of it all was all that Annie could think of as Hafez cried out in pain again. Both Rick and Annie smirked at his pain and walked off down another passage way. It was then that they reached two passageways.

"What now?" Annie asked Rick.

"We split up." Rick answered taking the left passageway while Annie took the one leading right.

Annie followed the passageway her blood still boiling. It was then that she heard a familiar voice. Annie listened for a while and realized it was Jonathan and Meela. Annie bolted into a run trying to get to Meela before she killed anyone else from her family. When Annie got to the chamber they were in Jonathan was trying to defend herself against Meela. It was then that something… no… someone took over Annie yet allowed her to have some control and full awareness.

"Anck-su-namun!" Annie yelled out as she jumped in between Meela and Jonathan.

In a split second Meela and Annie were fighting using their fists. With every punch they threw at each other they growled out. At one point they separated and stared at each other.

"**Naunet, it's been a while.**" Meela said calmly taking a pair of sai from one of the statues.

"**Yes it has. Let's see if you have improved any over the centuries.**" Annie growled as she took a pair of her own sai and went on the attack.

They fought furiously, sucking and striking each other trying to land a fatal hit. Annie struck Meela on her leg lowering her to her knees. Meela took that as her opportunity to try and stab Annie in the stomach. Annie, or rather Naunet, was familiar with the tactic and used her sai to direct the thrust to the ground. Unfortunately, Annie wasn't fast enough to dodge the punch that nailed Annie in her cheek. Annie recovered from the blow quickly turning around avoiding Meela's attack. Again the two women circled each other glaring furiously.

"**You're skills have gotten rusty, Naunet. You're not as quick as you used to be.**" Meela stated.

"**I'm only getting warmed up.**" Annie answered and attacked again.

Again they fought seeking the others blood. Meela got some from Annie's arm while Annie got some from Meela's leg. Their sai locked together and Meela pushed Annie against one of the pillars in the room. In a sudden twist Annie lost hold of one of her sai. Meela smirked and raised her sai to stab Annie but another hand grabbed hold of Meela's arm. Both Meela and Annie looked as if they were seeing a ghost.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Evy growled at Meela.

"Evy?" Annie whispered as Evy knocked Meela back and took a pair of her own sai from another statue.

"Annie, I'll take care of this. Jonathan, go help Rick and take Alex with you." Evy ordered not taking her eyes off Meela.

Jonathan and Alex ran down the doorway to where Rick obviously was. Annie couldn't understand what had happened. She had seen Meela stab Evy. Had heard the last breath she had taken and released. How was it possible that she was alive right in front of her? Then it hit her, the book of the dead. It was the only explanation that Annie could think of that would work.

"**Nefertiri.**" Meela said eyeing Evy.

"**Anck-su-namun.**" Evy responded in kind as Annie just watched from the side line.

"**Good.**" Meela nodded her approval and the two women went at it.

"**You have remembered the old ways.**" Meela stated as she pinned Evy against the wall.

Evy's face flashed with anger as she head butted Meela who looked at Evy with confusion. "That's a little something new!" Evy landed three hits on Meela the last one being a cut on the cheek.

Meela couldn't seem to believe that Evy had managed to hit her. Annie seemed to recall from the visions that Anck-su-namun was better at fighting than Nefertiri thus Meela thought the outcome would be the same. Annie was brought out of her thoughts as Meela and Evy ran into the next chamber. Annie followed behind them, but what she saw when she entered the chamber shocked her. There was a half man half scorpion and in its clutched was a struggling Hafez. In a blink of an eye the scorpion man ripped Hafez into pieces and continued its pursuit of Rick.

Annie grabbed a spear from a nearby statue and went to help Rick by attacking the scorpion king. The scorpion king examined Annie for a moment but roared in anger and attacked. Annie fended off the scorpion claws the best she could with the spear. Rick grabbed a pair of his own weapons and joined in the fight to defend his sister. In the back ground Annie could hear as Jonathan and Alex were trying to figure out how the golden stick opened into a spear.

When they did figure it out Jonathan was ordered to throw it at the scorpion king and kill him. When Jonathan threw the spear, Imohtep grabbed it in the middle of its flight. Annie eyes widened at the sight of Imohtep in possession of the spear. The scorpion king took that as an opportunity to land a blow on the invaders of his resting place. With great force he sent Annie flying across the room, landing near Jonathan and Alex.

Alex went to help his aunt wanting to make sure she was okay. Annie was dazed and now suffering from great pain to her rib area. Jonathan helped Annie up as she held her side. The all watched as Rick pierced the scorpion king with the spear. Imohtep cried out as he took in the scene before him. He had failed in taking control of Anubis's army.

"Go to hell and take your friends with you!" Rick yelled as he twisted the spear.

The scorpion king cried out and burst into black sand. The black cloud of sand flowed out of all the passages ways before disappearing into nothing. Annie searched for a sign of Rick but found nothing as the whole place was shaking and stalactites fell from above them. Just then two pairs of hands emerged onto the edge of the parted floor not far from where Rick and the scorpion king had been. Both Imohtep and Rick soon emerged into view but only their heads, shoulders and arms. Something was pulling them down but they persisted on holding on.

"Evy, no!" Rick yelled, "Get out of here! Just get out of here!"

The look in Evy's eyes told everyone what she was thinking of and leaving her husband was not what she was planning. Evy burst forward from her safe spot avoiding the stalactites as they fell from above. Leaping forward, Evy grabbed hold of Rick's arms and started pulling him up. Beside Rick, Imohtep was calling to Anck-su-namun to help him. Meela didn't do anything but run away. Annie saw the heart broken look on his face as he watched Meela run to save herself. He looked over at Evy and Rick nodding his head in approval before letting go and falling to his death.

The family followed Rick as he led them out of the lower chambers. Jonathan was helping Annie the best he could since she was still in pain. It was apparent that the oasis was being sucked into the pyramids lower chambers since it was there that they had originally come from according to legends.

"Let's go up!" Rick yelled over the wind.

Climbing some stairs they arrived at outside the pyramid. Climbing up higher towards the top they realized there was no way out. Evy, Rick and Alex held each other preparing themselves when a shouting caught their attention.

"Come on! Hurry up I haven't got all day!" Izzy cried out to the O'Connell Carnahan family.

Alex was tossed into the dirigible first followed by Evy who helped Annie aboard. Rick climbed in as the dirigible was about to take off and Jonathan was climbing up using the cargo nets. Unfortunately Jonathan lost his grip and fell only to be saves by his leg getting caught in the netting.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!"Jonathan yelled in fear but then he noticed the large diamond held by the scorpion at the very top of the pyramid. "Wait! Wait! Let me down! Let me down!" he yelled and for some reason got his wishes.

"It's not worth your life you idiot!" Rick scolded.

"Yes it is! Yes it is!" Jonathan yelled as he grabbed hold of the diamond.

He was pleased for a moment but started screaming again when the sand around him was getting closer. Just as the sand was about to close around them the dirigible made it out just in the nick of time. Rick had pulled Jonathan into the dirigible that was filled with vegetation. Izzy rose up to stand and looked around to see if he was dead.

"Wooah!" He cried out happy as any man could be before turning to Rick with a glare, "O'Connell, you almost got me killed!"

"At least you didn't get shot." Rick stated.

Evy quickly ran over to Izzy giving him plenty of kisses on the cheek saying thank you over and over. It seemed to brighten up his mood. "O'Connell, who the hell have you been messing with this time, huh?"

"You know, the usual. Mummies, pygmies… big bugs." Rick explained as he walked over to his sister. "You okay Annie?"

Annie looked up at Rick and nodded with a soft smile. "When we get to Cairo, I think I should see a doctor before we head back to England."

"Are you sure you want to come back to England?" Rick inquired worried for his sister.

"Rick… you know there's nothing for me here." Annie said softly.

"Ardeth is." Rick stated in almost a whisper.

"I'm not what he needs." Annie whispered.

"Let him decide that, huh?" Rick replied helping Annie to her feet.

Below them was Ardeth sitting on a black horse. He offered them his and Allah's blessings as the dirigible began to float towards Cairo. Annie's and Ardeth's eyes met once again both of them smiling softly. Annie wondered if she really would ever see Ardeth again after that moment. The only time she would know is when they reached Cairo.

* * *

**What will happen next I don't know but the next chapter is underway! Review are always welcome!**


	24. Sequel returns 5

**Hi everyone! I know I know long time since last update. I can't thank any of you enough for being so patient so here it is. The 5th chapter of the Sequels return. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

Two day's had passed since the O'Connell and Carnahan families arrived in Cairo. The first thing Rick and Evy had done was take Annie to a doctor. The doctor had confirmed that Annie had several bruised ribs and a hairline fracture on her collar bone. The Rick had rented a house for the family for a while to recover from their adventure. Evy had confined Annie to her bed to recover from her injuries. For all that time Annie was in bed, she waited for any sign of Ardeth. Annie's imagination kept brining images of Ardeth riding his horse and come for her. Childish fantasies, there was no reason for Ardeth to come and get her. Their relationship had disappeared into the sand all those years ago.

On morning, Annie stood out on her balcony watching the sun rise in the distance. She was deeply thinking on what she was going to do with her life. Having come back to Egypt, Annie wasn't sure if she could leave it again. The first time had been very hard, but this time… could be impossible. This country had always been her home despite the years she lived in England. England could never offer the comfort and peace Egypt always seemed to give Annie.

The sun's paintbrush started painting the sky blue. Annie carefully walked back inside to get dressed in some simple robes. Robes were the only thing Annie could wear without causing too much pain on her ribs. When she was dressed, Annie went downstairs to get some breakfast. As she passed all the rooms, snoring could be heard from behind two doors. The first room belonged to Alex, the second, to Rick and Evy. Annie opened the door to Alex's room just to make sure he was really there this time. Satisfied in seeing the child in his bed drooling all over his pillow, Annie closed the door silently.

Annie silently made her way into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Annie opened the Cairo Times to read. There was nothing really interesting happening around Cairo and nothing had been reported on the arrival of the Dirigible all those days ago. As Annie munched on her apple there was a knock on the front door. Confused Annie got up and steadily made her way to the door. As an extra precaution, Annie grabbed the spare handgun and held it close to her but hidden.

"Who is it?" Annie called from behind the closed door.

Annie received no answer so she opened the door cautiously. Looking out of the door, Annie saw no one. When she took a step outside, her leg came in contact with something soft. Looking down there was a vase of flowers on the doorstep. Annie put the gun away and picked up the vase. Tied to the vase was a piece of folded paper. There was a symbol drawn on the paper that Annie recognized immediately. It was the same symbol that Rick had tattooed on his wrist and Annie had on her lower back. Annie smiled as she smelled the Starflowers taking them inside. Sitting down in the living room, Annie placed the flowers on the coffee table removing the note. Annie read each word out loud softly.

_My dearest Annie,_

_There is no word that can describe the feelings of my heart. I have missed you greatly and when I saw you the day we parted again, my thoughts raced. You once told me Egypt, would always be your home, that Egypt was where you belonged. When you were in England, I had thought that our lives would go on as if we had never known each other. At first I had thought it easy but I slowly began to realize how empty my life was. The elders had introduced me to their daughters and granddaughters in hopes that I would marry one of them. No matter how hard I tried to forget you, I never could. Many nights I dreamed of you and when I would wake up, my heart would burn with regret._

_What happened in our past lives will always mean something to me. However, those are the feelings of our past lives. These feeling that I have are what __**I**__ feel. Now that I saw you once again, I knew I could not let you slip through my fingers again. If I made the same mistake again, I know it would haunt me for the rest of my life. I ask of you Annie, marry me. Live with me in my village. Stay by my side like I have envisioned many times…_

The letter just suddenly stopped confusing Annie greatly. She turned the paper to see if there was anything else, but there was nothing.

"For I cannot imagine anything more perfect." A deep voice said from the kitchen entrance. Annie looked towards the source of the voice and gasped at who stood there. Annie placed the letter down and stood up not saying a single word. "I could never imagine anything more perfect than that of you standing by my side, a child in your arms." Ardeth continued as he stepped closer and closer to Annie. "A son who would have your beautiful eyes. Or a daughter who would be so much like her mother. I now know my heart has not changed since then… so I ask again, Annie, will you be my wife?"

Annie was silent as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. She lifted her hand to touch Ardeth's cheek to make sure he was really there. Feeling the warmth against her hand and the hairs of his mustache made her smile. Without a second thought, Annie threw her arms around the man she could never cease to think about. It all seemed like a dream to her and yet here he was in her arms.

"I have missed you." Ardeth whispered in Annie's ear.

Annie didn't say a word but held the man she loved tighter. Gently, Ardeth stroked Annie's hair kissing her head every now and then.

The next morning, the O'Connell and Carnahan families were eating breakfast along with Ardeth. Rick seemed to be passing glaring glances every now and then at Ardeth, possibly for all the times he had seen his sister cry because of him. Ardeth ignored the glares as he silently ate breakfast. In fact the entire table ate in complete silence and the tension was becoming unbearable to Annie and Evy who wondered which man would finally speak first. Neither of them did… and it was beginning to irritate Annie.

"Will one of you please say something?" Annie growled as she slammed her hands on the table startling everyone at the table.

"Jesus, Annie give a man a heart attack why don't you?" Jonathan complained holding his chest and panting slightly from being frightened.

"Sorry Jonathan but this silence is unnatural. It's obvious that Rick wants to say something to Ardeth! So say it Rick and don't make me smack you to get it out!" Annie yelled.

"O'Connell, I wish to marry your sister." Ardeth suddenly just spoke up before Rick could even say a word.

The table fell silent mostly from shock while Annie went silent her mouth hanging open at Ardeth's bluntness. Rick's mouth opened and closed a few times before he leaned forward in his chair and stared at Ardeth intently.

"You want to marry my sister? After everything that happened between you both?" Rick asked confused before turning to his beloved sister, "Has he asked you?"

Annie nodded her head as she calmly sat down, "Yesterday."

Rick tried to see if his sister was lying but from the look in her eyes he figured she wasn't. Ardeth's eyes were nothing but determined and somewhat frightened. For what reason Rick could only guess for the fact that if he said no. There was no way Ardeth would simply take Annie away to marry her. He was honorable and his honor and customs decreed that he had to ask the closest male relative for a woman's hand in marriage. Rick had no doubt that Ardeth would follow that custom but he couldn't help but wonder what Ardeth would do if Rick didn't give him permission.

His imagination gave him the answer, though not a very realistic one. He imagined Ardeth climbing the wall of the house to Annie's room and just whisking her away into the desert where they would be married and have kids of their own. Rick chuckled at the image but quickly shook it out of his mind and stared at Ardeth sternly.

"I don't know what to answer." Rick admitted.

"Rick… are you saying no?" Evy asked somewhat concerned.

Rick didn't answer and Annie was beginning to feel her heart sink to the bottom of her feet. She and Ardeth had spent the rest of previous day talking about their relationship. As they talked Ardeth had mention his conversation with Rick when they were searching for Alex. Apparently Rick had talked to Ardeth before about his earlier proposal. He had also made it clear to Ardeth that if he wanted to marry Annie, that is if they got their issues resolved, Rick was not going to make it easy for him by any means.

"Rick?" Annie spoke up bringing Rick out of his thoughts. "Your answer?"

Rick was quiet for a moment and looked at Ardeth, "Walk with me." He ordered and left the breakfast table Ardeth close behind.

"That doesn't look good." Jonathan piped up.

Alex and Evy nodded their heads while Annie laid her head down on the table. This was not going well and they all knew that when Rick wanted to talk… it was never good. For an hour they waited at the table. Evy had dismissed Alex to continue with his missed studies. Jonathan had already broken into the booze cabinet. Evy and Annie were still patiently sitting waiting on the two men to return. Annie was about to fall asleep when they entered the room. Annie and Evy were already sitting at attention while Jonathan was still nursing his fifth glass of brandy. Everyone was quiet waiting for Rick or Ardeth to speak.

Annie looked between the two men who in turn stared at her, "Well?" She asked.

"You brother has given me a firm talking to." Ardeth spoke up but again a silence fell as he paused. Annie turned in her seat and moved to sit on the edge of it. "He has given us his blessings."

Annie's face immediately lit up and she practically leapt into Rick's arms giving him kisses on his cheek and thanking him before going into Ardeth's arms and kissing him deeply.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	25. Sequal returns Final chapter

~Several Months later~

Annie and Ardeth kissed as flower petals floated around them. They were now officially married. Ardeth's tribe along with Annie's family were cheering and clapping as the married couple turned to them. Ardeth and Annie had talked for a long time about the marriage ceremony. The elders had been willing to allow some of the customs from the western world to be a part of their wedding. As the newlyweds walked made their way to where the rest of the celebration would take place Annie stopped in front of Rick.

"Thank you Rick." Annie said softly giving her brother a hug.

"I should be the one thanking you. You worked so hard to give us a living when we were younger and I only made things harder for you. I guess I was never really a good big brother to begin with." Rick stated.

"Rick, you gave me something that has made everything worthwhile." Annie smiled placing a hand on his cheek, "You gave me your blessing to marry the most amazing man I have ever known. Besides, boys will be boys and I could have never asked for a better brother than you."

They hugged once more before Ardeth and Annie continued to lead the people and begin the real celebrations. The people danced, sang, laughed and ate with great joy. As night began to ascend upon them Ardeth took hold of Annie's hand and pulled her away from the celebration without anyone's notice. They entered Ardeth's home and as soon as the door was closed Ardeth couldn't wait any longer and claimed Annie's lips. Annie made no protests and eagerly followed Ardeth's lead.

They shed their clothes quickly and fell into the covers of the bed Rick, Evy and Jonathan had brought as a wedding present. Ardeth spent as much time as he could explore the body of his wife enjoying all the sounds she was making as he did. Annie was a virgin so wasn't as sure on what to do but she thought to use the images of her past life to be her guide. When Ardeth did enter her he stilled as Annie tensed from the pain she was feeling. Apparently, Naunet hadn't been a virgin in Annie's visions.

"Are you alright?" Ardeth asked huskily against Annie's neck.

Annie didn't answer for while. She tried to think about other things than the pain she was feeling. It was then that Ardeth eased himself even deeper inside of Annie causing her to gasp as his shaft caused a shiver to go up her spine. Ardeth noticed and eased himself out a bit and pushed back in the same way. Annie gasped again and pulled Ardeth closer her nails digging into his shoulders. Ardeth groaned with pleasure and began to continue his assault but at a steady pace. The feeling was incredible and Annie's back arched her muscles clenching. It seemed to only make the feeling stronger and Ardeth couldn't restrain himself any longer. His pace sped up and Annie felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as her climax was about to burst. Ardeth could feel it and was even more determined to release with Annie so he drove himself harder. A few thrusts later and Annie's climax hit home.

Ardeth felt the fresh flood of moisture erupt around his shaft. The feeling unleashed his climax and he gathered Annie tightly into his arms pushing himself as deep as he could inside her. The action made Annie cry out Ardeth's name as the tip of his shaft bumped against her womb. She could feel something warm flood inside her and it was absolutely wonderful. They lay there holding each other tightly as they remained in the heavens. As they came back down to earth and loosened their grips on each other they gasped for breath.

"I love you my beautiful wife." Ardeth whispered into Annie's ear causing her to smile.

"And I you, my brave and handsome husband." Annie whispered back.

Ardeth raised himself off of Annie but only slightly so as to not crush her and so that he could look into his wife's eyes. With a smile he claimed her lips. Sleeping side by side they both could feel a great happiness within them. Naunet and Ahmose were together again like they had promised each other and Annie and Ardeth were finally together aswell.

~one year later~

Ardeth paced outside his home worried for his wife and child. She had gone into labor two hours ago and her cries were heard through the village.

"Ardeth stop pacing or you will dig yourself into a ditch that you wont be able to climb out without help." Ardeth's friend Hazim laughed as he waited with his chieftain.

"How can you be so calm?" Ardeth snapped.

"To tell you the truth I was just as nervous as you are when my first child was born." Hazim confessed, "but judging from you adventures and from when I have talked to her she is a strong woman."

Before Ardeth could thank his friend another cry from Annie echoed through the village but was followed by another one. With the second wailing that anyone would recognize as an infant's crying, Ardeth let out a long sigh of relief. Just then Ardeth's mother stepped outside a smile on her face.

"_My son, she asks for you._" Salina said gesturing for Ardeth to go inside.

Ardeth made his way to his and Annie's bedroom where she had given birth. When he entered the room, the midwives were covering Annie up as she sat in the bed a bundle in her arms. When Ardeth entered, Annie looked up and smiled tiredly.

"Ardeth, come and meet your son."Annie beckoned.

Ardeth sat beside Annie on the bed and took the bundle into his arms. The baby was so tiny that he was afraid they he would break or drop the baby.

"He is beautiful my love. The gods have blessed us this day." Ardeth whispered as the baby slept in his arms.

"What shall we name him?" Annie asked leaning against Ardeth.

"Marzuq Ardeth Bay." Ardeth answered.

"Blessed by god… he truly is blessed." Annie smiled kissing the baby gently. Ardeth slowly rose from his seat and placed the baby on the bed before climbing in himself. Annie and Ardeth went to sleep holding hands the baby safely between them.

The End


End file.
